Whispers from the Heart
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: What I found wasn’t a monster,but an angel.An angel with cold eyes and yet a warm smile.He scared me and fascinated me all at once…but I learned three things about this Angel:one,he was my father,two,he was a fallen,and three...
1. Chapter 1

_**Whispers from the Heart**_

_What I found wasn't a monster, but an angel. An angel with cold eyes and yet a warm smile. He scared me and fascinated me all at once…but I learned three things about this Angel: one, he was my father, two, he was a fallen, and three, he wanted to kill my brother. _

_**STOP!!! TOMARE!!!! NO!! DON'T GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER YET!!!**_

Are you still there? Phew! Good. There are a few things that need to be said before you read this story.

First, the general disclaimers: _Godchild_ and _The Cain Saga_ is the product of Kaori Yuki. All rights belong to her. All I own is this story's plot.

Okay, that's out of the way. In later chapters, we'll be dealing with child abuse and mentions of rape. There is no incest between Cain and Jizabel or Mary and Cain or Mary and Jizabel. There is some implied homosexuality, but Jizabel (the protagonist) is strait.

Everyone but Alexis is OOC. You can't have Alexis OOC without making him an idiot and that doesn't fit this story. Jizabel is _**especially**_ OOC.

Now here's why a majority of the characters are out of character (maybe more are in character, but you'll be able to point them out): this is an alternate reality sort of story. Ya know how some stories are like, what if the Patriots lost the American Revolution or what if Julius Caesar was never assassinated and the like? Well this is like that.

This story follows these "What If's."

What if Jizabel was taken away from Alexis by Lenora and is raised by Neil instead?

What if Jizabel's sisters were never killed? (though we don't really meet them)

What if Suzette was also one of his sisters?

And the biggest "What If" of all is:

_**WHAT IF JIZABEL MET CAIN WHEN CAIN WAS A BABY AND BECOMES A MODEL BIG BROTHER?!?!?!**_

Now you know why Jizabel's OOC.

Yes, Cassian and Riff are in this story. You can't have Jizabel without Cassian any more than you can have Cain without Riff. It's not possible. They'll just be coming later. Mary will be in here too, but later like Riff and Cassian.

_Rating: Older Teen_

_Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Comedy(?)_

Chapter 1

I remember her screaming at me to run. I remember running, trying not to trip on the dress Mother had told me to wear.

I heard her scream at _him_ and I ran back hoping to save my mother from the monster that had captured her.

But what I found wasn't a monster, but an angel. An angel with cold eyes and yet a warm smile. He scared me and fascinated me all at once.

He was kissing mother.

"I'm sorry, Jizabel. Can you ever forgive me?" I couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"Hello, Jizabel," he said to me, "I'm your father."

I went with the man. I never saw my mother again. The man, Father, was someone I had come to both love and fear in the course of six months.

But more than Father, I had the fortune to meet Lenora, my stepmother, and had come to love her as a second mother. She had curly chestnut hair and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. Her beauty wasn't frail like my mother's, but stronger. She seemed to have a fire within that she had to hide, and only I could see it.

"Jizabel, you must keep it secret that we met," she told me. "If your father found out, bad things could happen."

I trusted Lenora and kept it secret that we met. One day, Father was gone and Lenora came over. In her hands was a bundle of blankets and she looked sad.

"Lenora," I said, "What's wrong?"

Lenora shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Jizabel, my darling," she said. She had taken to calling me "darling" as though I was really her child. "Your father had…broken a very big law."

"Is he in trouble?"

"It's a complicated situation," was all she said. "Would you like to see your new baby brother?"

_Brother? _I thought. I stared at the bundle and carefully approached Lenora. _I have a brother?_ I stood next to her and looked at the bundle. Lenora pulled the blanket out of the bundle's face and I stared at the baby.

He whimpered a little and raised his tiny hands as if stretching. A tuft of black hair was growing on his head.

He looked a lot like Father, but there was something about the baby that was entirely different from Father.

I reached out a hand and stroked his cheek. The baby opened his eyes and stared at me. His eyes were an odd, beautiful golden green color and he blinked at me. I blinked at him.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Cain. A horrid name for such an innocent child," she said, stroking Cain's head.

"Why's it a bad name?"

Lenora swallowed. "Have you not heard the story of Cain and Abel?"

I have. And now I understood why it was cruel to call this baby "Cain."

"Then why can't you change the name, Lenora?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Alexis named him. It's already on his birth certificate. I can't do anything to change it." I stared at Cain for a moment longer and he stared at me.

"Then he'll be a different kind of Cain," I decided. "I won't let anyone remind him of what his name means, ever!"

Lenora smiled at me. "I hope you can, Jizabel. It'll be a difficult road. No matter what happens, Jizabel, can you have the strength to protect him and any of your siblings?"

I furrowed my brow. I'd have to be very strong indeed.

"Jizabel, you're the oldest son, you're job is to protect your sisters and your brother. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded.

"That means you need to have the strength to stand against your father."

I blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Lenora shook her head. "You'll find out some day what I mean."

I took those words to heart. When it came time for Lenora to leave, I took another glance at Cain and he reached out for me. I reached out for him. His tiny hand grabbed my pointer finger and a connection was made between us. Though Cain couldn't talk, I could tell what he was saying:

_Let's play someday, Big Brother…_

I smile and nod.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Jizabel, my darling," Lenora said. "Be ready to leave."

"Leave?"

But she didn't answer. At the time, I didn't know that my life was going to go through another change the next day, but when Lenora came and I was not ready to leave, she ordered her maid to throw my clothes into a suitcase and for me to go to the carriage.

Before I did that, I ran to the library and grabbed the book I wanted to read. When I did so, I did as Lenora told me and waited in the carriage.

She came out a moment later, carrying Cain in her arms.

When she entered the carriage, the carriage lurched into motion at such a pace that I almost fell off my seat.

"Lenora, where are we going?" I asked.

She didn't answer me at first, but was busy trying to calm Cain, who was crying. I guess he was just as confused and scared as I was.

"Lenora?"

"Hush my darling," she said to me, smiling. "We're going to your Uncle Neil's home."

"Why?"

She didn't answer me again. "You'll know someday."

I frowned. But that was all the answers I'd get from Lenora. Deciding that, I began to read…

Uncle Neil was a strict man. Father's cousin. But he seemed to be one of the nicest people I've met since the Hargreaves came into my life.

I remember every first moment in his home in Manchester. He stared at me, and I at him.

"This is Alexis' first born?"

"Yes," Lenora said. "His name is Jizabel. Where are Jizabel's sisters?"

"They're old enough to go to finishing school—it's the least I can do for those girls. I'm still shocked that you're doing this, Lenora."

"I can't leave these children to him," Lenora shouted. I winced and looked at her. I thought she was mad, but her expression wasn't angry. It was more scared.

_Jizabel! Run! Don't let him find you!_

I winced again at the memory. Cain began to cry again and Lenora inhaled, falling to the ground.

"Please, Neil, keep us safe from that demon," Lenora begged.

"You need protection?"

"I'm pregnant," Lenora said. "With _his_ child…if it's born in his house like Cain was…"

"Alright, alright, I understand," Uncle Neil said, helping her up again. "You can stay here." He glanced at me again and I gasped.

He smiled. "No need to be frightened, Jizabel. You and your siblings are safe here."

"Begging your pardon, Sir," I said, "but I am frightened."

Neil shrugged. "I'm not as scary as I look, believe me."

"I'll take your word, Sir."

And that was the beginning to my new life away from the demon named Alexis Hargreaves.

* * *

AN: I know that Suzette isn't Alexis' child, but in this story she is…hope you'll forgive me for so many huge changes…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jiz!" Cain shouted, trying to keep up with me on his small, wobbly legs. I turn around and catch him in my arms before he falls and hurts himself.

"Cain, I thought I left you at home." There went my ditch effort.

"But Mama's busy with Su," Cain pouted. "And Unca Neil went far away."

It had been three years since we moved into Uncle Neil's house and, as much as I love him, Cain was the most annoying, obnoxious, beastliest child I've _ever had the misfortune of meeting! _I really wished that he'd be a baby again when he was actually adorable without being annoying.

"I wanna go to school with you!"

I knew that. That was the only reason Cain even bothered sneaking out of the house and following me. It was the reason I always had to sneak out the backyard and find another route to school, but no. Cain always found a way to find me before I reached the boy's school I attended.

Sighing, I took Cain in my arms again and hurried along to school. He was too young to attend, but Master Ripley's wife was usually nearby and I usually asked her to care for Cain while I was at school. I really needed to talk to Uncle Neil about finding out how to restrain Cain so I didn't have to deal with him following me like a puppy (I'd actually prefer a puppy to an annoying two year old brother, but Cain was puppy-like enough, I guess).

I spotted Mrs. Ripley outside, possibly expecting us.

"Hello, Madam," I said. _Here goes…_ "I'm sorry to bother you again so early in the morning, but Cain followed me again…"

"I can see that without you telling me, Jizabel, come along Cain," Mrs. Ripley said, picking up Cain.

"No! I wanna go to school with Jiz!"

"You're still too little, Cain," I said, "But in a year or two, you'll be big enough to go to school with me and then it'll be Su's turn to follow us and beg us to take her to school." I turn to Mrs. Ripley, "I'm so sorry for bothering you like this so much."

"Jizabel, hurry! You'll be late!"

"Right! Thank you!" I sprinted to the school even though it was just a little ways further from school.

I sat down just as the bell began to ring, signaling for class to start.

I lay my head down on the desk. "I made it," I muttered.

"Jiz, what's gotten into you?"

I look up at Benjamin. "Cain," was all I said to him.

"Again?" Ben asked. "Jiz, your brother really looks up to you. Not like my little brother. He does everything he can to get me in trouble. I don't know whether to be perturbed or jealous."

"If it was just looking up to me, then why the heck doesn't he listen to me when I tell him to stay home?" I asked. "I can't just dump him on Mrs. Ripley all the time he sneaks out! And what's worse, what if he still does it when I'm in high school? What if I'm trying to court Alice and…and…"

"And the possibility of you courting Alice are…what? Zero to negative ten?"

I glared at Ben. It was the sad truth: Alice Gabriel was _not_ going to look my way no matter what I did to get her attention. Not only that but her brother Oscar was more annoying than _Cain_. I truly never thought it to be possible until I met that brat, Oscar!

Speaking of Oscar, I saw him pass by. When he looked at me, I blinked and he glared. Then he stuck his tongue out at me.

"OSCAR GRABRIEL! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I shouted, running after the first grader. I'm well aware that I was terrible. A sixth grader shouldn't be chasing after a first grader. Especially if that first grader just so happens to have a sister that you're intending to court (if it could ever happen).

A hand grabbed my collar and pulled me back into the classroom. I was stunned and looked up at Master Ripley.

"Er…do I have detention?"

He smirked and nodded. Lenora was going to kill me for leaving Cain at Master Ripley's. But there was nothing else for me to do. If possible, I could get Ben to do it, but…no. We were caught last year and parents got involved. Well, in my case, Uncle Neil got involved.

So I've been avoiding getting detentions since.

Well, I'll just have to get Cain a gift when we go back to the estate. The day passed by slowly. Maybe it was because I was worried I'd have to deal with an extra bratty brother after detention.

And sure enough, when I finally went to pick up Cain, he was glaring at me and tears were running down his cheeks.

"Sorry, Cain, I had to stay late today," I said.

"Don't. Ever again," Cain hiccupped.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try," I told him. "Come on, we'll stop at the candy shop, okay? Or do you want to go to the toy store?"

"Toy."

"Toy store it is."

No wonder Cain looked up to me so much. I spoiled the kid rotten. I feared what would happen when Suzette was old enough to walk. I just prayed she wouldn't be like Cain, though deep down, I think she will be.

I thanked Mrs. Ripley again and almost ran into Master Ripley on his way home. I gave Cain a piggyback all the way to the toy store.

I kept a close watch on Cain as we strolled down the store. He wanted to get a yoyo, but I stood firm against it. It was tough, but I was definitely getting better at it. He was still too young for a yoyo, so I suggested getting a ball or a toy soldier. But he vehemently protested against a toy soldier and opted for a large red ball instead of the yoyo.

I held the ball under my arm and Cain's hand in my free hand. He kept lagging behind wanting to jump in puddles and the like. Each time, I had to stop him and twice we almost lost his new ball. After the second time, I had to lecture him. It's not my favorite thing to do, but it tends to happen especially when Cain doesn't want to behave. It's either I lecture him or Uncle Neil does.

We entered the estate. "Sorry we're late," I told Lenora. "I had detention."

"And you stopped at the toy store again," she asked, staring at the ball. "Jizabel, you shouldn't spend your allowance on Cain so much."

"I know, but I can't help it. Besides, I can't deal with crying kids."

Lenora sighed and rubbed her forehead. Su crawled over to us and Cain patted her head. "Cain," Lenora said. "It's time for your bath."

Cain screamed and ran around behind me.

"Jizabel, you know what to do."

"Me?" I shouted. _Oh God, what did I do to deserve giving Cain a bath?_

"Go to it," Lenora snapped. Scowling, I took off my shoes and chased after Cain, three maids helping me look for him.

When I found him, he was outside in the backyard, grinning ear to ear in the mud. I couldn't help laughing. He looked so ridiculous.

Regaining composure, I walked over to him and picked him up, deciding I'd have to get a bath after him anyway, so why bother keeping clean? I dragged Cain upstairs, careful not to let him touch the floor or the walls. The servants had enough to deal with without having muddy hand and foot prints around.

"Jiz! Let go!"

"Not on your life," I grunted, carrying him to the bathroom. Once inside, I locked the door and began the messy job of bathing a three year old boy.

I wished Uncle Neil would hurry up and come home. Though nasty, his punishments made sense, unlike Lenora's.

Yes, bathing Cain was such a hassle, that she usually gave that to me as a punishment. It's twisted, but not terrible.

I discarded my shirt and my glasses and rolled up my pants to the knees and took off my socks before forcing Cain into the tub. I kept a hold on him, careful not to let the soap fall into his eyes. He splashed me (as to be expected) and with effort, I was able to scrub off every last bit of dirt that Cain had gotten on himself. Once he was clean, I wrapped him tightly in a towel and carried him his room to pick out clean clothes. He was slightly less energetic now, so I figured night clothes would do.

"Alright, Cain, are you feeling sleepy?"

Cain shook his head, but his yawn and the way he rubbed his eyes told me otherwise. "No."

"I think you are," I said, forcing the night clothes on him. Load of good that'd do me, he'd just take them off later…he sure was odd.

But thankfully he had burned enough energy and was fast asleep as soon as I laid him down for his nap.

I ran back to the bathroom, but the servants had already cleaned up the mess inside, leaving it ready for my own use.

My thoughts drifted as I bathed. First to how I was going to escape Cain tomorrow. Maybe I should have Lester help me escape. Lester was one of the servants' sons, so he'd have to whether I asked him politely or not. Why I never thought of it before, I'll never know.

The second thought came to that brat Oscar and his sister Alice. I wondered how I could get Alice to look my way without risking getting angry at Oscar. It'd be best to avoid Oscar altogether, but Oscar was attached to Alice like glue just as much as Cain was to me.

The third thought was how much more I'd have to endure of an annoying little brother…my whole life possibly. Cain won't start growing up until he was at least ten, I bet.

Then there was Suzette. I was the youngest, so I don't know what it's like having a little sister. Yet.

Maybe Sophia could warn me, but I doubted it. She returned to London after getting married. Clarice and Martha wouldn't be back until next holiday season. Three months from now. I doubted I could go to Liverpool and back in one weekend to visit Clarice and Martha at the Finishing School that Uncle Neil paid for them to attend.

I finished my bath and proceeded to dry off. Perhaps there was still time to go and pay a call to Alice Gabriel, but as I dressed, I looked outside and realized it'd be stupid to do so. The sun had already set and storm clouds were moving in.

Someone knocked on my door.

I went and opened the door. A maid smiled down at me. "Dinner is ready, Master Jizabel."

I didn't answer her, but went downstairs to the dining room. Lenora was already there. "Where is Cain?"

"I set him down to bed."

"He'll get hungry later. I'll send Maria to take care of his food when he wakes up."

I shrug and begin to eat. I avoid meat like the plague. Eating meat makes me sick to the stomach, so I usually have vegetable soup and salad for dinner while the rest of the family eat meat.

"I can't keep leaving Cain with Mrs. Ripley," I say to Lenora. "Isn't there something that we can do to keep him from following me to school? I was thinking of asking Lester to keep him occupied while I go."

"No need," Lenora said to me. "If you really need help keeping Cain home, then I'm more than willing to catch him before you leave, but you shouldn't avoid him when you leave for school. It'll make him irritable."

"I know," I agreed. I knew full well what kind of evils that Cain could cause when irritated or upset.

"And stop buying him so many gifts! The boy's spoiled rotten enough. I know you love him, Jizabel, but you need to be firmer with him. The Hargreaves can't have an heir that is spoiled by his elder brother."

It was made clear soon after we came to Uncle Neil's estate: though I was the oldest son, I wasn't eligible to be the family's heir. The position may be Father's but Cain was the only one of his sons that could inherit the title of Earl Hargreaves.

I was upset at first. I declared how it wasn't fair so vehemently that I was bitter and angry with everyone. Eventually, Uncle Neil pulled me aside and we talked. It became apparent to me that even though I couldn't inherit the family title that Cain would, I had been named Neil's heir. Neil was chosen to be Cain's guardian if anything ever happened to Father.

"Jizabel, that means that if anything happens to me, you'll inherit the role of Cain's guardian. I trust you to help me raise Cain to be a proper Noble when the time comes. On top of that, you'll inherit this estate. Do you still think it is not fair?"

I did, but I felt much better knowing that I wasn't cut from the family that adopted me. I had come to accept it in time and I learned not to hold it against Cain.

After dinner, I headed to bed. Before I went to sleep someone entered the room and a small body climbed into my bed.

"Cain? What are you doing?"

"I had a nightmare," Cain mumbled. Somehow his night clothes managed to stay on for once. I sighed and let him sleep beside me.

How the hell was I going to get up without waking him up in the morning to get ready for school?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suzette skittered from one side to the next. She was more manageable than Cain (who had taken a liking to bringing home amphibians and planting them in various areas of the house in hopes of scarring the servants and Lenora).

I turned the page of my text book.

Suzette screamed and I looked up sharply.

"EW!! GROSS!! IT'S A TOAD!!" Suzette screamed, running from Cain who had caught another hapless frog. It wasn't poisonous (thankfully), but I set the book down and chased after them.

"Cain Christopher Hargreaves!" I shouted, pulling him away from Suzette, "Put that back where you found it!"

"You're not the boss of me!" he shouted back, squirming.

If I remember, when Cain started bringing home frogs, I finally began to exercise proper discipline with him. "Cain, I mean it! Put the frog back!"

"NO!!" Cain screamed. The frog squirmed in his hands and Cain held tighter. I feared he might kill the poor thing.

"Cain! I'm not messing around here," I growled. Cain stopped squirming and the fearful look in his eyes came back. I didn't like disciplining Cain any more than he liked being disciplined. He understood that if he didn't put the frog back, he'd be spanked.

Yes. I dared. The first time I did, I felt terrible and went to talk to Uncle Neil. It wasn't my place to discipline as such, but when the frogs kept coming, Neil thought that it'd be better if I held a disciplining hand (even if it was more for the sake of the frogs and the servants).

I let Cain go and he ran back to the lake still holding onto the frog. I followed, making sure the poor frog didn't die in the four-year-old's hands. Cain set the frog down in the water and ran back. I saw the frog dive underwater and smiled at Cain, ruffling his hair.

"You need to leave them alone, ya wobbly duck," I said.

"I'm not a duck," Cain snapped, pouting. He ran around so much, that I was reminded of a duck, so I took to calling him a "wobbly duck." I ignored Cain's protest to his nickname.

"How would you like it if you were snatched up and were taken away from home?" I asked him.

Cain's eyes widened.

"You'd be scared, right?"

Cain nodded.

"That's how the frogs feel when you take them from the lake back to the house. If you want a pet, we can talk to Uncle Neil or Mother, but leave the wildlife around the house alone, alright?"

"Okay."

Cain ran back to the house. "Suzette! I got frog slime!"

Suzette screamed and ran away from Cain. I wanted to slap my hand to my head. Now I had to deal with him bullying Suzette.

Well, he wasn't bullying the frogs anymore. Or so I hoped. Suzette ran behind me and tried to make me a safe haven from Cain. I hoisted Suzette into my arms and placed her on my shoulders.

"Horsey!"

And I still had homework to do too…

I trudged along the path beside Ben. Cain hopped beside me. Sometimes he'd run ahead and then beg me to get some candy or a toy. Each time, I refused. I hadn't much money to spare and yet Cain didn't seem to make that connection. Instead, he thought I was purposefully being "mean."

"Your brother really is spoiled."

"He's still more bearable in comparison to Oscar," I said. "Last year, he kept making stuff up about me. Now, that brat's saying that if I really want to court Alice, I have to go through a series of tests set up by him. He's so pathetic, it's sickening. Thank the Lord, Cain at least behaves."

"Hate to break it to you, Jiz, but that's only because Cain looks up to you."

"Jiz! Can I take him home?" Cain asked, running by holding a kitten.

_Oh shit, _I thought. _A kitten…he's figured out my weakness._ "Er…well…"

"Mew."

I caved in. "I guess it'll be alright, but hold her more gently."

"It's a boy."

Great, now I'd have to explain how to tell the difference to Cain. "No, Cain, it's a girl," I corrected, gently taking the kitten from him and showing him the proof of the kitten's gender. After quickly explaining it in a way that Cain could understand, he literally said that he guessed that I'd be smarter at him about that. Well…he was right…I showed him how to hold her. "Cain, wait!"

"What?"

"Don't run with her. If you want to run, give her to me."

Cain waited for me to catch up before handing me the kitten and running off again. Ben laughed.

"Jiz, I want your brother."

"I'm not switching with you. I don't want to deal with a hell child."

"And your brother's an angel?"

"I never said that," I snapped, stroking the kitten's head. She purred loudly and curled up in a ball against my chest. I smiled. _So cute…_

"Hey, Jizabel, is it true that you figured out what you want to do with your life since you can't take over the family?"

I nodded. I decided to become a multi-practice physician. In other words: I'd be a veterinarian, a pediatrician, and a normal physician.

Is that not clear enough? I was aiming to be the Hargreaves' family doctor and a veterinarian on the side. I was fascinated by biology and the development of diseases and since the Hargreaves' needed a reliable doctor…

Well, who better than a relative, right?

I explained this to Ben. I don't think he got it.

"But…wouldn't that require a lot of schooling? You'll be in college for ages!"

"True, but it's what I want to do."

"But if you want to be the family physician, then why be a veterinarian also? Don't you just need to be a normal doctor?"

"I don't want to live off just my Uncle's inheritance," I snapped. "And you just saw what happened. When it comes to animals, I can't seem to help myself. I've had to rescue frogs from Cain not a month ago. He kept bringing them inside and rough housing with them. I've never been so angry with him. Each time, I've snapped."

"You become a different person when it comes to animals, don't you?"

"You've no idea," I admitted. I looked in front of me and stopped. "Where's Cain?"

"Eh?" Ben looked around and we both turned to each other, worried.

"CAIN!!"

"CAIN HARGREAVES, WHERE ARE YOU?!!" I shouted, startling the kitten. She looked at me wide eyed. I petted her head to calm her and myself.

"Found him," Ben said, pointing behind us at a carriage. Cain was standing in front of it. I handed the kitten to Ben and ran after Cain. I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away.

"Cain, what are you doing?"

"But he said he had candy."

"That's a lie," I snapped at him, carrying him away.

"Is he your cousin?" the man asked, stepping out of the carriage. I turned to him, glaring as hard as I could. The man had strait brown hair and a stare that frightened me. He was older than I was, but certainly still considered young.

"Leave us," I snarled at him. I was surprised, but glad, that I sounded braver than I felt. Even Ben shook, but stood his ground. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I guess not. Perhaps closer? Your younger brother?"

I turned around and kept walking away, I forced Cain's head against my shoulder, trying to hide his eyes from that man. I don't know who he was. A noble, certainly, but the air around him was sickening and horribly uncomfortable.

Cain didn't protest. I think deep inside, he understood that something about that man was wrong.

The man's hand grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn around. He took my hand and set a few gumdrops in my hand.

He smirked and walked away.

"Creep," Ben said when the man finally entered his carriage again. "I don't know about you, but that guy really made my spine tingle."

"I got the same reaction. Cain," I said.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, looking at me sadly.

"No," I answered, putting him down. "But _never_ do that again. If anyone stops and offers you candy or anything, run as fast as you can and scream for help. Do you understand, Cain?"

"But he did have candy," Cain said.

I looked at the gumdrops in my hand and looked around. I walked toward the river and threw the gumdrops into the river.

Cain didn't protest in any way when I returned. I picked him back up and we continued walking back home.

I hoped that we'd never encounter that man again as long as we lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I kept a firm hold around both Suzette and Cain as they looked over at the land that we could now see.

"Land Ho!" a sailor shouted.

I glanced over at Uncle Neil who was also watching the land get closer. Lenora urged him to take us out of England for the summer.

And so, here we were on a cruise ship heading for Japan. We traveled mostly by locomotive, and at the furthest corner of China we boarded this boat.

"I wanna dress like a Japanese girl!" Suzette cried out.

"That'll be fun," I agreed. "Right Cain?" Cain nodded.

"I wanna eat raw fish," Cain said.

I sighed. My attempts to make my siblings environmentalists failed horribly. They refused to give up eating meat. I gave up a while ago, but it still stabbed at me each time they mentioned it without thinking.

Well…they were still children.

And eating raw fish sounded…just gross. We landed and began to head to the house we were going to stay at. People kept staring at us.

I couldn't understand them, but when I looked at a couple girls, they giggled.

"Wow!" Cain muttered. "I wanna wear something like that!" he said pointing at a man. The man stared at us.

I swiftly swatted Cain's hand and apologized to him in English. I don't think he understood me, but I think he knew I was trying to apologize for Cain's behavior, so he walked away, merely scowling.

"Cain, don't point," I snapped. "It's rude."

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his hand.

I sighed and ruffled his head. "Stay close to me and Uncle Neil, alright?" Cain nodded and took my hand. I didn't hit him that hard, so I hadn't a clue what was wrong with him.

Suzette took my other hand and we kept close to Uncle Neil. "Once we get settled down, we'll see what we can do if we have time. For sure, we'll want to get Suzette a kimono and the rest of us yukatas. And if we have time, maybe we can get Cain some Kendo lessons for a little bit. I think he'll enjoy that. I'm sure that outfit he liked was a samurai's attire."

_Great, Cain pointed at a Samurai_, I thought. _What could be worse?_

"Sounds good to me," I said. "Right Cain?"

Cain nodded still pouting. Suzette let go of my hand and ran over to Uncle Neil, trying to tug him along. Since she had gone ahead, I took the opportunity to talk to Cain in silence.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What did I do wrong?"

"It's rude point. Cain, I'm not mad, but you know better than to point at people. It's okay, you'll get to wear a samurai outfit and eat…raw fish," I said, forcing myself to say it. "I'm not mad, alright?"

Cain nodded and wiped his eyes with his hand, hiccupping. I sighed and picked him up, quickening my pace to catch up with Uncle Neil and Suzette. Cain sobbed against my shoulder. He had never been bothered by it before. I guess he thought the mood was ruined and I felt bad for making him feel like it was. Truth be told, I wanted to have as much fun as Cain did.

"I love you, Cain," I muttered. "You're my precious little brother. I want you to know that."

Cain held on to me tighter.

"I'd never be harsh with someone I don't love. I don't want to be harsh, but sometimes I have to be. Do you understand?"

Cain nodded. "Mmhmm," he muttered.

"I do love you, Little Brother. I always have and always will."

Cain refused to let go as we caught up with Uncle Neil. "Everything alright."

"Yes," I told him. "Everything's fine. Though I think Cain will need a little time to rest." _And cheer up,_ I thought to myself.

Suzette looked like she was going to cry.

"Its fine, Suzette, you and Uncle Neil can go have fun and get us later when Cain's feeling better."

That seemed to cheer her up a little bit and I really didn't mind waiting at the hotel for Cain to feel better. I was tired and wanted to take a nap and if Cain wanted to have some time to relax, then he'd need someone to stay with him while he relaxed.

We set our things down at the hotel. By then, Cain was fast asleep and my arms were sore from carrying him. Suzette and Uncle Neil left and I set Cain down, relieving the pressure on my arms. I stretched and lay myself down next to him, quickly succumbing to sleep…

"Jizabel!" Someone shouted in my ear. I started and sat up and looked at Cain. "Jiz, I'm hungry."

"Geez, Cain, did you have to yell in my ear?"

"I didn't yell in your ear. I did yell, though. You wouldn't wake up."

"Sounds like you yelled in my ear," I snapped, sticking my finger in my ear, trying to relieve the ringing that started. I pulled my finger out. "Hungry, eh? Well, we'll just have to see what there is. I don't think I can help you without a translator." I looked at my pocket watch. The last time we ate was on the boat, four hours ago.

I stared at the watch. Had it really been four hours ago? The second hand ticked in the right direction. So my watch was working. I glance outside. It was starting to get dark and I doubted I'd be able to do something about Cain's hunger without a guide. Or money. I still had British pounds and shillings. I'd have to go exchange my money first and then I'd have to find someone to show us where we could eat and…

I sighed. I was hungry too, but…

"Can you wait for Suzette and Uncle Neil to come back, Cain?"

"How much longer?" he demanded. Honestly, I didn't know.

"An hour or two at most," I told him. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. Then we'll all go eat."

Cain pouted just the way I wanted to myself, but logic seeped into me. I didn't know how to read or speak Japanese and neither did Cain. I didn't have any money that would be accepted. Tokyo wasn't Manchester or London. I lay down on my back, trying to ease my hunger induced headache and closed my eyes. I never thought that hunger and fatigue could be related.

"Jiz."

"Yeah?"

"I hope they come back soon. I'm starving!"

"So am I, Cain. Talking about it only makes it worse. So does thinking about it. Sing a nursery rhyme or something, but don't talk to me about food until Uncle Neil and Suzette come back."

There was a moment of silence. Then Cain began to belt at the top of his voice:

"Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel…"

When he had done that one or two or six times, he changed to a different rhyme:

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after."

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall; Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put humpty together again."

"This old man, he laid one, he played knick knack with his thumb. With a knick knack patty whack, give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home."

For an hour this went on. I was beginning to contemplate shutting Cain up when Uncle Neil and Suzette finally came back.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" Uncle Neil asked. I sat up and glanced at him and Suzette. Suzette was wearing a red kimono with small white bird prints on the ends of the sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and there were pins sticking out. She was also wearing white socks and wooden sandals that made me wonder if she was able to walk in them alright.

She looked very cute, nevertheless.

"Uncle Neil," Cain said, walking over to him. "I'm hungry."

"You are, are you? Good. I've made reservations at a restaurant. Shall we go?"

Cain and I scrambled for our coats. He jumped about a little, so it was difficult putting his coat on. He pulled on Uncle Neil's hand, trying to make us go faster.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"There's an authentic restaurant of the name Akebeko. It serves these dishes called hotpots. Jizabel, they'll have vegetables, but their famous for serving beef."

I gagged. Well, at least there'd be vegetables.

"If you'd like we can ask for a side dish for you."

"No, it's fine, I'll live," I told him. I had to eat with Suzette and Cain. They'd need meat in order to go on. I was still trying to figure out how Cain could be so energetic and yet practically starving. We arrived at the restaurant and were shown in. We were instructed how to use chopsticks and how to sit.

I changed my position by the time the food came. My feet were falling asleep and it was all I could do to keep Cain and Suzette properly seated.

I picked out the vegetables among the meat. Both Cain and Suzette put their vegetables in my bowl. And if I found a piece of meat, I switch between giving it to them. First Suzette, then Cain, back and forth.

When we finished, we made our way back to the hotel. Uncle Neil carried a sleeping Suzette and I was forced to give Cain a piggy back ride.

"Faster, Jiz! Faster!"

"Not tonight, Cain," I snapped. "Actually, not until we get home. I don't want to lose sight of Uncle Neil."

"But Jiz!"

"No, Cain, we'll have plenty of time for faster paces later. When we get back, you have to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

Neither was I. Four hours of sleep left me wide awake. But Cain would need to go to sleep if he wanted to have a good day tomorrow. We were going to head out to a hot spring tomorrow as soon as we could (where we would get the yukatas that Uncle Neil told us about) and stay a couple days there before heading out to Kyoto. We'd stay in Kyoto for a week before returning to Tokyo for another week.

When we got back to the hotel, I whispered these plans to Cain and he eagerly went to bed.

"What did you tell him?" Uncle Neil asked. I just shrugged.

"That if he goes to sleep, than the dream fairies will give him a nice dream."

Uncle Neil shook his head, smiling. "You're a good brother to those two. I'm almost surprised at how attached Cain is to you. Well, get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow."

I didn't hesitate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cain and Suzette were not happy at being woken. I dressed them quickly, promising them that they could sleep on the way there.

They fell asleep again as soon as they were dressed and the innkeeper's wife made rice balls for them to eat when they were up again.

The road was long and we were occasionally bombarded by venders and the like. By nine in the morning, both were up and very restless. After they ate, they kept scurrying around the carriage, looking out the window and starring at passerby.

We stopped at a roadside inn for lunch. The innkeeper tried to give me sushi (the delicacy that Cain wanted to try), but we explained with some difficulty that I couldn't eat anything that once lived.

Once we ate, we headed off again.

By the time the sun was setting, we reached the resort just in time for both the evening meal and to bathe. We left Suzette in the room so she could sleep while Cain, Neil, and I ventured out in our new yukatas.

It was an odd experience, though Cain didn't mind it (I could only guess what goes through his head…).

Cain swam around, humming to himself. I leaned back, enjoying the warmth.

"Careful, Cain," Neil said, "You don't want to overheat."

I opened my eyes. "Overheat?"

"It's typical. Too much heat can get to your head and make you lightheaded."

Cain stopped swimming, blinking. He yawned and leaned against me. He looked around a moment later and waded over to the wall.

"What's over there?" he asked.

"The woman's baths," Neil answered. Cain began to push some of the bushes away. "CAIN!!" Neil shouted, pulling him away from the wall.

I began to laugh. Cain looked surprised and confused. He obviously didn't understand why it was wrong and that made it all the more hilarious.

Uncle Neil glared at me. "I never thought I'd have to fear for the next generation like this."

I laughed harder. "Just wait till he's a teenager."

"I don't have to," Neil said, setting Cain down. "He's already a womanizer. As you well know."

I grinned in false innocence. Neil shook his head. "I can't leave the two of you alone while we're here, can I?"

"You could," I told him. "But then I might use Cain as an excuse to be perverted and look over the wall."

"Then I can't leave you alone especially, Jizabel," Uncle Neil growled.

I grinned wider. I'd have to come back without Uncle Neil later.

What? I'm still a teenager. And a guy. I was under the impression that it was normal.

Neil stood and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay to long, Jizabel."

"Of course, Uncle," I said sweetly, wondering where my luck came from.

"And Jizabel," he added, "I'm warning the owners of you."

"Huh?!"

"I'm not an idiot, Jizabel. Both you and Cain are growing up to be incubi."

"What's incubi?"

"An incubator," I joked. If Cain believed me, it'll just make my fun all the more fun.

"Cain, your brother's a liar. Don't listen to him," Neil said, entering. When I was certain that he was gone, I waded over to the wall and pushed the bushes away.

"Jizabel, what are you doing?"

"I'm…doing homework."

"But you don't have a book or pen and stuff."

"It has to be mental observations."

"They didn't used to give you any homework over the summer break."

"I'm older now. Teachers give older students homework to do over the summer break." Judging by Cain's frown, he didn't believe me. "Now, time to do…er…human biology…uh…examining the female body."

"UNCLE N—"

I covered Cain's mouth and water sloshed around. "Don't be so cruel, Cain."

"But Uncle Neil said not to. Come on, Jiz. What does incubi really mean?"

"_Incubi" is plural for Incubus. An incubus is a Greek Demon that feeds on the souls of woman after seducing them into having passionate sex with them._

Then Cain would ask what sex was and I made it quite clear when Uncle Neil gave me the talk when he figured out I was in love with Alice Gabriel that I was NOT going to explain all this to Cain when he fell in love next.

"Tell me or I'll tell Uncle Neil you tried to look at the woman's bath."

_Oh damn!_

"I think it's time for bed," I said. Of all times for Cain to be a brat now was not the time!

"I mean it, Jizabel!"

"I know you mean it," I muttered, wrapping Cain up in a towel. "I'll tell you on the way back to our room, I promise."

That seemed fair to him, so after we dried, I put on my yukata and helped Cain put on his. As promised, I told him. And as I predicted before, he asked what sex was.

"Baby making," was all I offered as his explanation. "Ask Uncle Neil when you're older."

Cain shrugged, satisfied for the night.

"Now remember, Uncle Neil and Suzette are sleeping. You need to be very quiet," I whispered before we entered the room. I tucked Cain in and we went to bed…

_I walk down a hallway lit only by candlelight. I stop and stare. _

_A door is open, but all I see are shadows. One shadow is that of a man. The other is of a woman. The man grabs hold of the woman and the shadows mingle together. I hear the woman scream and she says something that is too shrill for me to understand._

_The man shouts back and his words are clear as day. And very, very angry._

"_Where are my children?! Where are they?!"_

_I barely recognize the voice, but a word forms on my lips and I can hardly comprehend what I'm saying:_

"_Father?"_

_The woman screams again. I run to the door and throw it open. Father tosses Lenora against the wall and she slumps to the ground, sobbing. She's a mess. Blood drips from her head, her lip is cut and a bruise is forming on her cheek._

_Father kneels down beside her. "I'll ask you once again, Lenora, where are my sons?"_

_Lenora shakes her head, refusing to tell him even though she is badly beaten. I both fear for her and admire her at the same time._

_Father is shaking angrily, but he kneels down. Lenora shies away from him. "Lenora, all I want to know is where Jizabel and Cain are," he says softly. "Why won't you tell me?"_

_Lenora whimpers, hiding her face from him. Father reaches out to touch her softly, but she slaps his hand away and runs toward a window. Father grabs her wrist and pulls her back._

"_Lenora! Tell me where they are!"_

_Lenora screams again and pulls out of his grasp, jumping out of the window._

"_LENORA!! MOTHER!!" _

"Jizabel! Jizabel wake up!" A hand collides with my cheek.

I force my eyes open. Neil stands over me, his eyes hard, lined with worry. I shakily sit up and look at Cain and Suzette. "I…I'm…"

"Jizabel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just a stupid nightmare," I said, gently pushing Uncle Neil off. I didn't want to worry him or the children any more than I already had.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I said. "It's nothing worth worrying about. Just a nightmare." I doubted this. I think Uncle Neil doubted my words. Cain and Suzette still looked frightened. I smiled. "It really is nothing. Okay? Let's have some fun. Suzette hasn't had a chance to bathe yet."

Suzette and Cain scrambled off, finally convinced that I was fine now that I mentioned that I wanted to have fun with them. Uncle Neil, on the other hand, wouldn't be so easily convinced.

"Jizabel," he began.

"If you're not going to believe me, fine—"

"You shouted for Lenora. That is no ordinary nightmare."

I swallowed and began to reveal the dream. When I had finished, his hands shook and he looked ashen. "Uncle?"

"Lenora asked me to take you and the children out of the country because she found out that you and Cain were found by one of Alexis' friends. I don't know who it is that saw you and Cain, but whoever it was must have been part of Alexis' inner circle."

I remembered the man that tried to kidnap Cain and handed me gumdrops. Gumdrops that I later tossed into the river.

"It could have been anyone in the Nobility," Neil said. "Jizabel, you look ill. Does that sound familiar?"

"It was a while ago, back in winter, but a man tried to take Cain one day when I went out with him and Ben."

"What?" Uncle Neil snapped. I winced. "Did he talk to you? Jizabel, did you talk to him?"

I nodded. "He asked if Cain was my cousin. Then he asked if he was my brother when I didn't answer him. Even after he asked the second time, I didn't answer."

Uncle Neil went lax. "Until I know more, and that won't be until we return, I suggest you just forget about the dream and enjoy yourself with your brother and sister."

That's what he told me. That's what I did on the outside, but on the inside, the very idea of forgetting was impossible.

In the back of my mind, I could still see Lenora, my beloved stepmother, running out the window and ending her life to protect me, Cain, and Suzette.

In the back of my mind, I knew that the innocence that Lenora had granted us was coming to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two years ago.

It had been two years since Cain and I were taken back to the Hargreaves' castle outside of London near the English Channel. At first, everything seemed as though it would be fine.

But there was something I could see then now that I was older that I couldn't when I was ten years old. Father still had the appearance of a saintly angel.

But I learned three things about this angel I called "Father": one, he truly was my father. Two, he was a fallen angel. And three, he wanted to kill my brother.

During those two years, I had gathered as much evidence as I could find with the help of Cassian (an ex circus performer who worked near Oxford and later became my roommate) and Riff Raffit (a manservant who had really taken to Cain).

I'm confusing you, aren't I?

Let me start again, two years ago.

There was another week before school would start again and I was getting ready to go to the brother school of the finishing school that my sisters attended. Only Uncle Neil was dressed in his usual clothes. Cain and Suzette insisted I wear the day wear that we went around in while in Tokyo. Cain and I both had wooden swords strapped to our waists and woven sandals on our feet. Suzette wore her kimono and had her hair tied back by a ribbon.

We stopped at the estate and were helped down.

"Mama!" Suzette shouted, running as best she could in her wooden sandals without tripping. She almost did and Cain caught her pulling her inside hand in hand. I followed next to Uncle Leonard.

The servants were gone. The hall was dusty and not even one candle was lit. Suzette and Cain looked back at us, asking us with their eyes what was going on. Neil glanced at me and I silently took my brother and sister in my arms. "Stay close to me," I whispered. Suzette took my right hand, Cain, my left.

We followed Neil down the hall. Other than that no one was around, nothing seemed to be out of place. He opened the library door. Nothing.

We entered the parlor. Still nothing.

My dream, buried in the back of my head, came forth again and I looked up at the stairs leading to the next story.

"Uncle Neil," I called. He came out from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Upstairs," I said, "Check in the family room upstairs." We followed him up the stairs. One room was open and Uncle Neil ran toward it. "Uncle?"

"Stay there," he demanded fiercely, entering the room. I held Cain's and Suzette's hands tighter.

"Jiz," Suzette asked, tugging on my pant leg. "Jiz, what's going on? I'm scared."

I knelt down and embraced her. "It'll be alright, Su, it'll be alright." I hated making that false promise. Nothing about this was right.

"Oh my God!" We heard Neil say. He backed out of the room. "Jizabel," he said to me, "whatever you do, do _not_ let them go outside."

Cain released my hand and ran to the room. I let go of Suzette and chased after him. "Cain! Cain, stop!" Cain refused to listen and ran into the room. He looked around the room and began to sob, his tiny hands rose to his eyes. I entered the room and forced him out. The room was completely destroyed. One wall had a large bloodstain on it. The carpet had drops of blood staining the design. The furniture was overturned and one window was completely shattered.

I dared not approach that window. I didn't have to. It was a sickening thought, knowing that I knew exactly what went on in here because it happened in a dream. "Cain," I muttered, "We have to go."

"Where's Mama?" Suzette asked Uncle Neil down the hall.

"Cain, Jizabel, get out of there. We're leaving," Uncle Neil said.

"What about Mama?" Suzette asked. "Where's Mama?"

"You'll see Mother again," I told her. Though I hoped not for a very long time. "Someday, we'll all see Mother again."

Uncle Neil nodded approvingly at me and we exited the house.

"Uncle, where are we going?"

"Butterfly Mansion," he said. "We have relatives there. Hurry." I pulled Cain and Suzette along and forced them back in the carriage while Uncle Neil spoke with the driver.

"Be fast and don't stop for any one," he ordered. "Someone's looking for the children. Someone that their mother does not want them to meet."

He entered and the carriage lurched forward at a pace that I had never in my whole life gone at. Not even when Lenora took me from Father's estate in London did we go this fast. Cain and Suzette were openly sobbing now. I tried to calm them, but nothing worked. Frustrated, I let them cry.

We passed by the Gabriel estate and with stabbing realization I realized that I was probably never going to see Alice again.

I held my siblings tighter, like a lifeline.

Not because I felt heartbroken, not because I wasn't going to see my friends again, but because I knew, deep in my heart, my peaceful life up to now was once again thrown into turmoil.

It was thrown into turmoil the first time I met Father and I didn't realize it until Lenora brought us to Manchester to live with Uncle Neil.

Now my brother, my sister, and I were pulled back into turmoil.

All I could do was pray that almost everything could go back to normal, though I knew from here on out, nothing would be the same.

As Suzette and Cain cried, scared and confused, I shook with rage.

"Jizabel, you're bleeding," Uncle Neil said, taking my hands. My nails had dug into the skin and now blood was seeping out.

I pondered what to say. I had nothing to tell him. I took my hands and, curling them into fists so not to bloody my siblings' clothes, I kissed the top of their heads. First Suzette's. Father didn't know about Suzette, she was safe. But Cain…

"Don't be afraid," I whispered silently to him so only he and I could hear. "I'm not leaving your side, Cain. I swear to you, I'll protect you." _Even if I have to become the Devil himself, I'll protect him, _I mentally prayed. _Do you hear me? I'm not backing down and abandoning him for anyone else._

I felt more confident after that thought fleeted through my mind.

We road for days, I don't know how long we travelled, but by the time we stopped, I didn't know if we were even in England anymore.

"We should be safe here," Uncle Neil said, staring at a large mansion. It was raining heavily and we ran up to the door and Uncle Neil banged on the door.

"Leonard! Lord Cromwell! Open this door! Open it!"

The door opened.

"Lord Neil!"

"Neil! What in the blazes is wrong?!"

Uncle Neil pulled us inside. "Alexis knows that the children are in my custody."

"And you want me to shelter them? How long are you going to keep them from him?"

"I can't leave them to him; you know that better than anyone! Leonard, please, even if just until he's caught by the police for Lenora's murder—"

"Lenora was murdered?!"

"Or she committed suicide—it doesn't matter! Leonard, please. All I ask is that you help me protect these children."

Lord Cromwell glanced at us. "These children are…Alexis' children?"

"Yes, they are."

"I heard that Lenora ran off with them some time ago."

"Four years ago. She came to me for help."

"I can see that for myself," Lord Cromwell said. "I'll inform the servants to prepare rooms and clothes for them."

Uncle Neil nodded, relaxing. It seemed to me that he had trouble keeping on his feet. Lord Cromwell approached us and he and I stared at each other.

"I knew he had only one son. Named Cain, but…you couldn't be him."

"I'm Cain's half-brother," I answered him.

He glanced at Suzette. "Is this child…"

"Mine," Neil said. Cain opened his mouth to retaliate, but I covered his mouth. I didn't understand any more than Cain did, but I decided to trust Uncle Neil. Suzette looked at Uncle Neil and blinked. I knew she was confused just as much as Cain and I.

"She's my daughter," Neil said. "Her name is Suzette."

"I wasn't aware you had a child."

Uncle Neil swallowed.

"Oh…I see," Lord Cromwell said.

"Yes," Neil said, lying through his teeth. "But this is the first time she's heard this. Suzette is their cousin, but she grew up believing that she is Cain's and Jizabel's sister."

Lord Cromwell nodded and we were taken to our rooms. Suzette had a room to herself across from Lord Cromwell's own daughter, Lukia, just a little younger than Suzette herself. Cain and I shared a room.

"What was Uncle Neil talking about when he said he's Suzette's daddy?"

"I don't know," I told him, "but don't say otherwise, Cain. I can only guess why, but my best guess is that Uncle Neil is trying to protect Suzette from whoever's looking for us. From…whoever destroyed the house."

"Oh," Cain said, crossing his legs. "Are we going to go home soon?"

I shook my head. "It isn't safe there anymore, Cain. We're not going back. Not for a long time."

And that said, we walked down to dinner and after dinner, we went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Uncle Neil took Suzette to Newcastle three months ago, leaving me and Cain in Uncle Leonard's care. I wish he didn't leave Cain and me. I liked Uncle Leonard enough and Aunt Tokho, but…

Lukia (Uncle Leonard's and Aunt Tokho's daughter) was more attached to me than my siblings ever were. She was an adorable girl. Don't get me wrong, but…

She's Suzette's age.

Okay, maybe in a few years, that wouldn't even matter, but really, why the heck would I want to marry a four year old? It's not natural let, alone make any sense. Maybe to her four year old mind it made sense, but not to me.

Did I say sweet? She could be sweet when she wanted to be. Observe:

"Jiz! Jiz!" Lukia said, pulling on my hand. "Play with me."

"Lukia, I'm a little busy right now. Why not play with Cain?"

"No! I wanna play with you!"

"Lukia, I'm sure Cain's lonely and would be more than willing to play, but I'm busy at the moment. As soon as I'm done, I promise I'll play with you _and _Cain."

"I don't like Cain. He's mean."

Cain had a small crush on Lukia, just so you know. "But I'm sure if you played with him a little bit, he won't be so mean."

"No!!"

By now it was taking all my restraint not to wallop the brat. I could discipline Cain, but Lukia wasn't a sibling of mine. I could do absolutely nothing as far as disciplining her. I took a deep breath and snapped my book shut.

"Lukia, I promise to play with you. _When I'm done_. All I ask is for you to let me work. In the meantime, play with Cain. I'm positive Cain would want to play with you." Really, poor Cain had been bored during the time I began apprenticed under the Cromwell's family physician, Dr. Esker Geraldi.

There was one problem with this request: I'd be busy all day with my studies.

I had an examination in five days at Oxford University. The Doctor put in a good word for me, so I was heading for Oxford tomorrow morning to take the entrance exam.

Hey, if I passed, I could graduate with my Ph.D. by the time I was in my mid-twenties. The only problem would be that I'd have to leave Cain.

Lukia pouted, but ran off. I sighed and opened the book again. I continued to study:

_The four chambers of the heart are divided into left and right ventricles and atriums. The atriums are the upper chambers and the ventricles are the lower chambers. The right side of the heart carries blood that has—_

I heard a crash and a scream, once again jumping me out of concentration. Lukia was pulling Cain's hair, her face contorted in rage.

"That's IT!!" I shouted, slamming the book shut and grabbing the other books beside me. The children stopped fighting and I stride to them, the books under my arm. I lower my voice dangerously. "If either one of you," I growl, "Makes another sound, I'll see to it that _both_ of you go to bed without dinner. I need to study for this test. Either play _nicely_ or don't play at all."

It was harsher than I usually would have been, but I _needed_ to study. This test could help me become a doctor sooner than I had planned. All I needed was peace and quiet. Cain, thank God, understood that when I had a book in my hand, it was best to let me be.

Lukia was another matter entirely.

I straiten and storm inside.

_What was I…DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!_

I rush into the library and set the books down. I open the book on human anatomy and flip back to section on the heart. I check the time on the grandfather clock and my stress built up tenfold.

"Master Jizabel?"

"What!" I snap, close to tears. _I'm not going to pass this test, am I?_

"I could make you some tea if you like, Sir. You look like you could need some," the maid said. I blinked and nodded. Tea was _exactly_ what I needed. She left and I took a breath.

_The heart has an aorta which is connected to three different arteries: cartoroid…_

Half an hour later, the maid returns with a tea cup and a plate of sweets. She sets them down and I thank her.

"How's your studies, going, Sir?"

"Could be better if not for two brats running amuck," I snarl. I rub the back of my neck and push the book aside. My head felt like it was going to explode.

"Perhaps, Sir, you should take a moment to pay attention to the children. You've been studying for almost two weeks strait."

"I need to study! This test is very important to me."

"But you really should take an hour or two to breathe. Begging your pardon, sir, but don't you think that you ought to relax a little more. I'm sure you'll get in with a top score if not perfect."

"I can't relax. Every time I try, I worry that I'll end up failing miserably and everything falls apart and—"

"Master Jizabel, I may not be smart or very knowledgeable, but it's really hurting your health. You look like you haven't slept in a while and I know you've eaten little."

True. I hadn't been able to sleep because I was damn worried about the exam. As for eating, how could I when my dreams rode on the outcome of this test.

I don't answer her and take a sip of tea and bite into a loaf cake. The stress of the last few days began to disappear and spill out of my eyes as I ate. The maid rubs my back as I cry.

I took the rest of the day off to catch up on my sleep….

I was woken by a prodding and open one eye to see Cain. "Are you still mad?"

I smile and pull him into my arms. "No. I'm not mad."

"Lukia still wants to play with you," Cain murmured.

I shook my head. "We'll see. Is your head okay?"

Cain nods and I drift back to sleep….

When I wake again, it is to a knocking on my door. I release Cain and sit up, stretching. I wobble to the door, still half asleep, and open it.

"Will you and Master Cain be taking your supper in your room tonight or will you dine with Lord and Lady Cromwell?" Walken, the Cromwell family butler, asked me.

"Er…I'll dine with them tonight."

"Shall I help you and Master Cain dress, Sir?"

I blink and glance at myself. My attire is rumpled and slightly sweaty. Cain had dirt stains all over him. I nod and walk over to Cain.

"Cain, it's time to get ready for dinner," I said, gently shaking him. Cain moans and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Food?" he mumbles.

"We have to get ready first, but yes, it's time to eat," I say, ruffling his head. He yawns and gets off the bed, still rubbing his head. Walken dresses him first, then me.

Though I'm slightly more awake by the time we enter the dining room, Cain was still half asleep.

"Well, here's a sight we haven't seen for a while," Uncle Leonard jokes as I set Cain down across from Lukia. I sit beside Cain. "Ready for the examination next week?"

"I hope so," I said.

Cain yawns again, causing me to remember my own fatigue. I hoped the food would come quickly so I could get back to bed and reclaim the lost sleep.

I was served minestrone soup in akin to the chicken broth served to the rest of the family. I was glad that the cooks remembered my preferences. Once the soup was finished, we were served salad, a main dish (I refused to touch the lamb, but was offered a tofu dish in replacement by Madam Tokho).

After dinner was done, Cain and I returned to our room (Lukia, thankfully, had gone to bed early).

"Jiz," Cain asked, taking my hand. "Are you going away?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to school."

"Can I go with you?"

I squeezed his hand gently. "No, Cain. Not this time. I'm going to be gone for a long while. But I might be back sooner or later."

"Sooner."

"Maybe, but that depends on my performance, Cain. If I perform well, I'll be gone until summer."

"I don't want you to go. Suzette and Mama are already gone. I don't want you to go."

I pick him up. "I'm not leaving you forever, Cain, and neither has Suzette."

"Mother did."

I frowned. "Who told you that?" I said sternly.

"I heard the servants talking. Mother's dead, isn't she?"

I swallow. How could I explain this to him? I couldn't say a thing, so I looked for a way around: "Cain, I want you to listen to what I'm about to say and I want you to not just remember them, I want you to believe them, okay?"

Cain nods and we enter our room. I set him down on the bed and I sit next to him. "You're my precious little brother, Cain. Even if I'm not here where you can see me, I'm always going to be with you."

"How does that work?"

"Because I'll be thinking of you all the time. Even if things don't seem like they're going right anymore, I'm not going to abandon you. I will be back as soon as I can and as often as I can. Whatever happens, Cain, I need you to be strong. While I'm gone, you have to be able to take care of yourself. You can't always be a child and someday you'll be a very powerful man. Did Uncle Neil ever tell you that you're going to become an Earl?"

"But I thought that goes to the big brother."

"No. Not all the time. Such as in our case, I'm not…allowed to become an Earl. That's not going to change anything, though, Cain."

"Then what are you going to do?"

I wrap my arm around him. "I'm going to become a doctor so I can take care of you and our sisters when you're sick and hurt. That's why I'm leaving."

"So you can become a doctor?"

"And so I can protect you and our sisters. Cain, do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Cain said, beaming. "I'll study too, Jiz! I'll be a very good Earl."

"I hope you study harder than I do, Cain. Tired?"

Cain nodded and I helped him get ready for bed. Once I snuffed the lights, I fell asleep with an arm around him.

How could I know that the moment I leave…?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Winter became spring.

Spring gave way to summer. I stepped up the path to Butterfly Mansion and knock on the door. Walken admits me and I shake hands with Uncle Leonard. Lukia runs to me and hugs my knees.

I glance around, looking for the one person I've been keeping my eye out since I entered the Cromwell's forest.

I frown and turn to Uncle Leonard. "Where is Cain? Did you send him to a boarding school?"

Uncle Leonard blinked and his smile began to falter. "A man said you approved of Alexis' guardianship over Cain. They came about a month after you left for Oxford." I felt limp. "Cain's at the Hargreaves' castle, East of London, with your father."

Words that I had long forgotten echoed in the back of my mind and a foreboding dream of Lenora's death:

_It'll be a difficult road…can you have the strength to protect him and any of your siblings? Jizabel…you're job is to protect your sisters and your brother. That means you need to have the strength to stand against your father…._

"East of London?"

"It's a secluded castle—Jizabel! Where are you going?"

I don't answer him, but pick up my bag and return outside. "We're leaving," I snap at my driver. "Change the horses, but be quick. I want to leave before night fall."

"Sir?"

"DO AS YOUR TOLD!" I shout, putting the bag back.

"Jizabel, you can't leave now, you're fatigued!"

"I left Cain in your care, Uncle, believing that you understood that my stepmother took my brother and me away from Father because she knew something I have long since begun to understand. Cain can't stay with him. And he's not safe at Butterfly Mansion anymore either."

The new horses were hooked up in an hour and we were on our way to the Hargreaves' castle. I played with my hair nervously, trying to ease my worry.

I lost track of all time as I urged them to go. Only once did we stop and against my orders.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"But, Sir, the horses…"

I twitched. My brother could be in danger…but…

"Change them, quickly. Half an hour or less."

"Sir!"

"Don't argue!"

In twenty minutes that seemed like years to me, we were on the road again. I feared each moment that I would be too late.

When we finally arrived to the Hargreaves' castle, I almost didn't wait for the carriage to stop out of sheer impatience. I banged on the door three times, waited only a second or two, and then slammed the door open.

"Father!" I shout. Servants scurry fearfully away from me. "Alexis!"

"Do I know you, Sir?" he asked, approaching me, staring at me in slight surprise and amusement.

"Don't play dumb with me," I growl. "Where is he?"

"What? I don't—Jizabel? Is that you?"

I grab Father and force him against the wall. "Where's Cain?" I demand. "Where's my brother?!" I shout when Father doesn't answer me. "Where is he? Damn it!" I shove Father away and march away, opening room after room.

"CAIN!!" I run outside and look around. I can't see him. But at the same time, I knew he was here somewhere. He had to be. "Cain!" I shout again. I run into a small grove and look around.

A man was kneeling down at a tree trunk. He was older than me, possibly twenty at youngest. I turn away from him looking around. "Cain!"

"Jizabel?" a small voice muttered behind me. I spun around back to the man, who was staring at me curiously. Cain was nestled in his arms. For a moment, I stare at my brother and he stares at me. I fall to my knees and he scrambles out of the man's arms into mine.

"I'm so sorry, Cain, I didn't know this would happen."

"I wanna go home," Cain said. "I hate it here."

"I know, I know. We'll go as soon as possible."

"Can Riff come too?"

I blink and look at him. "Riff?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," the man said, stepping forward, "Lord Cain has told me much about you, Lord Jizabel," he said. "I've been caring for him while you were at school."

"I thank you for that," said, "but I'm taking him out of his place."

"Sadly, I've been trying to find a way to do the exact same, but the entire castle is a fortress," Riff told me. "Otherwise I would have gotten him out months ago."

"There you are, Cain."

Cain tenses beside me and hides his head. It was so unlike him that I was taken aback and turn to face Father.

"Come along. Jizabel, you must be tired from your journey. You look like the devil's claimed your soul," he said, smirking. Was this really the man I spent six months with all those years ago? Or was I seeing what Uncle Neil and Lenora saw?

Nevertheless, though it sounded like a request, from one look he gave me, I knew it was an order.

An order I wanted to defy, but there were many reasons for me to wait until the next day. But there were almost as many reasons for me to take Cain and just walk out that day. I felt like the more time I wasted trying to make a decision, the narrower the entryway came.

"I insist."

With those words, I was trapped alongside Cain in this horror house.

Riff showed me to a room where all my things were already situated. Books, clothes, everything I had brought from Oxford. The door to freedom had closed sooner than I expected it would.

Cain told me what happened after I left, starting when the man we met all those months ago—whose name was Lord Cassandra Gladstone—came and spoke with Uncle Leonard, telling him that I had given Father permission to reclaim Cain and let him live in this house.

"I knew you wouldn't have allowed it," Cain said, "But they wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell them that Gladstone was lying. They forced me into the carriage and I came here. It was fine for a couple months, but then I met Aunt Augusta."

"Aunt Augusta?"

"Yes," Cain said, crossing his legs. "She said things to me that…that I didn't understand then that I do now…she…she…"

"What did she say to you?" I demanded.

Cain shook his head. "I can't…I don't remember."

"Cain, don't lie to me," I snapped. "You can tell me."

Cain shook his head. "No, Jizabel," he said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He shook and pulled his knees to his chin. "I can't." He hid his head from me and began to mumble something under his breath.

"Cain?" I said, pulling him toward me. "Cain, what's wrong?"

"…And God placed a mark on Cain for killing his brother, Abel…" Cain mumbled, whispering. "…and Cain was cast out of the garden…"

"Cain, who told you that story?" I demanded.

"…Anyone who kills Cain will suffer vengeance seven times over…"

"Cain. Cain, look at me," I hiss. Cain looks up at me. "That is a story that does _not_ apply to you. I'll tell you a different story that I want you to think about instead:

"There were these two brothers. The older was named Esau, the younger was Jacob. Their father was named Isaac and their mother was named Rebekah. Isaac loved Esau and Rebekah loved Jacob.

"God told Rebekah that from Jacob would rule over Esau before the brothers were born. When Isaac thought he was going to die, he called in Esau and told him, 'go hunt and make me food from your game and I will give you my blessing.'

"Rebekah heard this and told Jacob, 'kill a goat and help me prepare it as your brother would.'

"When Jacob had done that, she donned him with the goat's skin on his face and hands and gave him the food to give his father.

"He went to his father, Isaac, who was blind. Isaac was deceived by Jacob and blessed him with the blessing meant for Esau. When Esau returned and learned of Jacob's deceit, he plotted to kill him.

"Rebekah sent Jacob away and for many years, Jacob dared not return, but when the time came for him to return, Esau had long forgiven Jacob."

As I spoke, Cain had stopped mumbling the story of Cain and Abel and listened to my rendition of Jacob and Esau. He still seemed to be more solemn than I remembered.

_What happened while I was gone? Cain, please tell me…_I begged mentally. I rubbed his back and he winced.

"Cain, are you hurting?"

"No," he said through gritted teeth, still wincing. He was lying to me. It worried me. Even when he lied to Lenora or Uncle Neil, he never lied to me even when he knew he was in trouble with me.

"Cain, don't lie to me," I begged.

"I'm not lying," Cain shouted, pushing me away.

He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I was too shocked chase after him.

Someone knocked on the door and entered before I granted entry. "Begging your pardon, Sir," a maid said, "But dinner is served."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm afraid that not attending is not an option," she said. "Lord Alexis was quite stern."

I stood and stormed past her down the stairs to the dining room. Cain and Father were already there. Cain's head was bowed, as though trying to escape looking at anyone. He didn't look at me when I entered.

Father smirked. "Jizabel, so good of you to join us."

I really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Instead, I sat across from Cain on Father's left. The meal began and I shoved the meat handed to me away. I look at Cain intensely and he glanced at me briefly before eating again.

Something was wrong with this entire castle. Everything about this place was wrong and I was determined to figure out why.

* * *

*Jacob and Esau, Genesis 25:19-34; 27-28:9; 32:1-21; 33


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Abuse**

Chapter 9

Cain wouldn't even talk to me the next day or the day after that.

Each time I tried to speak with him about what was happening, he'd lie, yell, and run, or ignore me all together.

For a long week, it went on like this. I came to the conclusion that Cain wasn't going to tell me anything.

I was frustrated with my brother. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him that he feels like he couldn't tell me. There was one solution that I came up with.

If Cain won't tell me, Riff would have to. I woke early on the eighth day and went to speak with Riff alone.

"Good morning, Lord Jizabel," Riff said. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes," I said, "Answers."

Riff's smile faltered.

"You know what's wrong with my brother. You know what it is he isn't telling me."

"Lord Jizabel—"

"Tell me what is happening to Cain. Why has he been lying to me—I know he has been lying to me ever since I arrived."

Riff set down the tray of tea and pulled a chair for me to sit in. I sat and crossed my arms and legs.

"I'm waiting, Riff."

"Lord Jizabel, it isn't my place to tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"With whom?"

"You're brother. I can't tell you, but…" Riff rubbed his chin in thought and nodded, "try keeping watch on him tonight and see what happens. It's better if you see the secret with your own eyes. That's all I can do to help you, Lord Jizabel," he said.

Riff picked up the tray again and walked out.

I didn't get an answer, but I got a hint to the answer, which is more from what I got from Cain. I'd just have to wait and see what's going on with my own eyes…

I kept an eye on Cain's door from a distance. I didn't take a light with me, fearing if I did, I'd be caught. The clock struck ten and Father walked to the door. He knocked on it and Cain exited.

His head was bowed and he was dressed in a white night dress. Father steered Cain away from the room and steered him down the hall.

I followed at a distance. Just close enough to see what they were doing. They stopped at a door and Father opened it, pushing Cain inside.

I opened the door and saw them going upstairs. I followed quietly, feeling the wall and keeping a safe distance from the light held by Father.

They stopped again at another door and Cain whimpered.

"Enough of that, Cain," Father snapped, shaking Cain. Cain sniffled, but stopped whimpering. My hands curled into fists and they entered the room. When the door closed, I continued my way up.

My hand grasped the door and I heard a loud crack and a scream.

"And the Lord said, 'what have you done? Listen! Your brother's blood cries out to me from the ground—'"

My eyes widen and I begin to shake. I do all I can to control myself and not run inside. I carefully open the door and I hear another crack. "'Now you are cursed and driven from the ground, which opened up its mouth to receive your brother's blood from your hand.'" Not only is fear rushing through me, but anger.

Did I have to see to know what was going on? I took a deep breath and entered further into the room. There is a curtain separating me from the view. "'When you work the ground, it will no longer yield crops for you.'"_Crack!_

I pull the curtain back just enough to peak.

Father raised the whip into the air again.

"NO!!" I shout, rushing at him. I grab Father's wrist, trying to wrestle the whip from him.

Father's foot collides with my stomach and I let go. He raises the whip again and I jumped back up, scrambling over to Cain.

I lay my body over Cain and the whip collides with my back. I wince and tears rush to my eyes from the sting.

"Jizabel," Father growled. Cain shook beneath me, silently crying. Finally a sob escapes Cain's throat. "Move aside."

"No," I whispered, straitening again. I glance behind me at Father. "I'm not moving."

"Jizabel."

I unbuttoned my shirt and let it drop to the ground. I took off my glasses and set them on the table. Then I lay myself over Cain again, wrapping my arms around him.

I relaxed my muscles, even though I was shivering from fear.

The whip collided with my skin and I groaned.

"Jizabel…" Cain muttered.

"Shh," I whispered. The whip came down on me again. "Don't cry, Cain. Everything's going to be okay."

_Crack!_

"I have you. I'm not leaving you again, I promise."

"But—"

"Shh…"

_Crack!_

"Don't speak. I'm here. I'm not going to leave. We'll get out of here together."

"But what about your schooling?"

_Crack!_

"Cain, that's not important right now. Getting you out is—"

_Crack!_

"Getting you out of here is _more _important. I love you, Cain."

_Crack!_

"You're my precious little brother."

"Jiz—"

_Crack!_

"I'm nothing…Why do you always protect me?"

_Crack!_

Hot tears dripped down my face onto Cain's bleeding back. "That's a lie," I whispered. "You mean everything to me, Cain. So does Suzette. I made a promise to Mother when you were very little."

_Crack!_

"I promised to always protect you. I'm not letting this bastard get away with this, Cain."

_Crack!_

Cain whimpered.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

_Crack!_

Cain shook his head. "Big Brother…"

"I'm always with you, remember that."

"Always…"

_Crack!_

"And always?"

_Crack!_

"Always and always."

_Crack!_

"Cain, you're going to grow up and be a good Earl."

"Then you have to grow up and be a good doctor," Cain snapped.

_Crack!_

"I will, but right now, I need to protect you. I won't go back to school unless I know you're safe from Father forever."

_Crack!_

"I'll be fine."

_Crack!_

"No, Cain, you won't be."

"Jizabel, I'm seven years old. I can—"

_Crack!_

"I can take it."

"Out of the question," I hissed, holding Cain tighter.

_Crack!_

"I'm not letting you suffer when I can take your place."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be my scapegoat."

_Crack!_

"What brother would I be if I didn't protect you?" I asked.

"Both of you get out!" Father shouted. I released Cain and weakly grabbed my shirt and glasses. I picked Cain up and carried him out of the room.

"Cain, why didn't you tell me?"

Cain whimpered and clutched at me tighter.

"Were you scared to tell me?"

He nodded. "I d-didn't know what F-Father w-w-would do if I-I did." I didn't take him to his room, but to mine I lay him down on his stomach and examined his back I grabbed a fruit bowl and went to the bathroom.

I heated the water and grabbed a cloth. When I returned, I began to wash his back, cleaning it of blood.

"What about your back?"

"I'll live," I said, squeezing the damp cloth and dabbing it gently on his back. "Cain, keep your door locked from now on, understand?"

Cain nodded and I pulled him up into a sitting position. I dug through my bag and wrapped his wounds up.

He went to sleep, but I couldn't. My new scars stung too much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My wounds refused to heal.

Partly because I couldn't treat them myself. On the other hand, I took Cain's place at the end of the whip every night.

Cain locked his door and I'd wait outside his door for Father.

Every night, at ten o'clock, Father would come and I'd be waiting for him.

The summer was coming to a close. One night, after everything was all over, I donned my shirt and Father lit his pipe.

"Do you enjoy being your brother's scapegoat?"

I didn't answer as I fixed the buttons.

"It won't last much longer now. You'll have to go back to school."

"Out of the question," I said, fixing the sleeves. "I'm not leaving Cain to you just so I can finish my education."

Father frowned. "You don't have a choice, Jizabel."

"There is always a choice. I chose to stay here and be 'Cain's Scapegoat' for as long as it takes until I can find a way to stop you. If that is all, Father, then good night."

I strode out the door without a second glance. It hurt to walk so quickly with strong strides. My back ached more than usual with the extra stress I put on it.

I entered my room and flopped down onto the bed.

_How much longer is this going to last?_

I had been trying to figure out a way to stop the demon I was forced to call my father. I couldn't even find a phone to try and contact Uncle Neil.

I had considered poison. There was a large amount downstairs (Cain and I snuck down stairs once and Cain told me about each poison there. He said that Father taught him what each did and what they were called).

But the only problem was how to do it.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. When the door opened again, it was morning. I opened my eyes and looked at the door.

"Lord Jizabel," Riff said, holding a medicine kit.

"What is that for?"

"Lord Alexis asked me to tend to your wounds."

"Father? Not Cain?"

Riff smiled. "Lord Cain told me to say it was father."

"By now," I said, easing myself up, "I know exactly what kind of man _Father_ is. Cain can try, but he's not going to be able to trick me. Also, if I don't see him first, tell him that I'll spank him if he keeps lying to me."

"Lord Cain doesn't want to worry you."

"Whether he wants me to or not, I _do _worry," I said, discarding my shirt and laying on my stomach. "He may be my brother, but at times I feel like _I _am his father."

"You're much too young to be Lord Cain's father, Lord Jizabel," Riff said smiling. "The bond you two brothers have is almost operatic."

I winced when the hot towel was laid on my back. "Operatic? Perhaps I'll write it all down and send it to Herr Wagner," I muttered darkly.

Riff chuckled and removed the towel. "It'd be a performance that would wake not just London, but the whole world out of its comfortable sleep and realize this world's horrible reality."

"It'd be a performance so tragic that it'd probably be banned," I growled, "The story of two brothers who share a strong bond and end up having to find a way to escape their mad, sadistic father."

I winced at the stinging salve that Riff rubbed on my back, bringing tears to my eyes. "It'd be a tragedy indeed," Riff agreed.

"The only problem would be how it ends. Do both brothers escape? Does one sacrifice his life for the other? Or do they both die?" I mused.

"I think," Riff said, pulling me up and wrapped my torso in bandages, "that both brothers escape, but still have to find a way to survive away from their father until they can successfully kill him."

I smirked, "Sounds to me that you've found a way to get Cain out."

Riff shook his head. "No, Milord. Not yet."

My smirk vanished and Riff finished bandaging me. He began to pack the medicine back up.

"But I think Lord Cain is coming up with a plan to get the two of you out of this place."

I blinked and looked at Riff. "What?"

Riff didn't answer me and left, closing the door behind him.

I ground my teeth in agitation. _What is Cain thinking?_

I carefully stood and began to change into fresh clothes. I left my room and knocked on Cain's door.

"Cain, it's Jizabel," I said, "open the door."

"What's the password?"

Only Riff and I knew the "password." The password was nonverbal and to make sure that no one who couldn't be trusted got in. I sighed and knocked two long raps, three short ones and one slam. The door opened and Cain let me in.

It was a good idea, so maybe it was just me, but I found the damn thing tediously annoying.

But it was effective.

"Thanks for sending Riff."

"I did?"

"Cain," I growled warningly.

Cain shrugged, "Fine. I did send him. I know you haven't been tending your own wounds, so I asked Riff to do it as a favor."

"Cain. That's enough. Arrogance doesn't suit you."Cain shrugged and sat on the bed. I sat at the desk, watching him. "Have your wounds healed yet?"

Cain shrugged. "I don't know. Riff's looked at them, but he hasn't said a thing about them to me. I take it he hasn't told you?"

I shook my head. "Do you want to know?"

Cain nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. I approached the bed and looked at them. The wounds were still red, but they looked like they had closed up.

"They're healing faster than I would have expected," I said. "This is good."

"Really?"

"They're still red, so you still need to be careful, but they shouldn't open up unless aggravated."

"Like if Father starts…"

"Yes. But I won't let that happen, alright?"

"I heard him talking after breakfast to someone over the phone," Cain said. _So there is a phone somewhere…_"He said something about making you leave whether you wanted to or not."

I removed my hand from his back and Cain put his shirt back on. I embraced him.

"They'll need more than just one man to make me leave, Cain. They'll need more than ten men."

"More than twenty?"

"More than fifty," I said. "I can't leave you here. I can go back to school when it's all over and you're an Earl. I shouldn't have gone in the first place. If I didn't, I swear none of this would have happened."

"You didn't know, Big Brother."

I let him go and ruffled his hair. "You're a strong kid, Little Brother. When did you grow up?"

Cain grinned, "Hey, Jiz."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll see Suzette again?"

"I don't think. I know," I said, tapping my head. "Someday, we'll see Suzette again and we'll move back in with Uncle Neil. You'll become Earl Hargreaves and get married to a girl you love. Even if the family doesn't approve of her, if you love her, that's what matters."

"What if I can't stand up to the rest of the family?"

"Then I'll stand up for you _and_ her."

"No matter who she is?"

"Er…we'll see."

"Jizabel!"

"What? You can't marry Suzette."

"Why would I want to marry Suzette? She's our cousin. That's gross!"

_Good for him for understanding why incest is wrong_. "What about Lukia?"

"Lukia likes you."

"That doesn't mean I like her. She's a pain."

"Yeah, she is. Jizabel?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't leave until we get out of here?" Cain asked, holding out his pinkie finger. I nodded and circled my own pinkie around his.

"As I said, it'll take fifty men to make me leave."

The door slammed open, startling Cain and me. Two men grabbed my shoulders and pulled me out of the room. I struggled against them. Cain was held back by another man.

"Jizabel!"

I wrenched out of their grasp and ran toward Cain. The men who grabbed me tackled me and pulled me away.

"Jizabel!! Big Brother!!"

I kicked a fourth man and a fifth took my legs in his. I struggled and howled, trying to get out of their grasp. A fist collided with my head and a bag covered my head. Even as I struggled, they bound my legs and my hands.

"We've got him, Lord Hargreaves."

"I told you, Jizabel," I heard Father say. "You're going back to Oxford. I'll go easy on Cain if you want. But you have to do me proud, Boy. Otherwise there won't be a brother for you to protect."

I stopped struggling. "You son of a bitch!" I shouted.

"Lord Gladstone has graciously agreed to escort you back to school, Jizabel. See you next summer."

_Summer?_

"CAIN!!!"

I was tossed into a carriage. I wrenched the bag off and a strong hand grabbed my shoulder. The carriage lurched forward.

I saw Cain running out, Riff chased after him and pulled him back.

"CAIN!!!"

The carriage turned the corner and Cain was out of sight. I slumped to the floor of the carriage and sobbed. "Cain…I'm sorry…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two months ago, I was forced to leave the Hargreaves' Castle—a place that I regarded to as Hell. I studied and did my best to act like a normal college student.

So long as I got the grades, Cain would be able to live.

It's a heavy tonic, holding my brother's life in my hands. The only reprieve was when I went to visit the circus nearby before Christmas Break.

Ben had come to look at Oxford as a possible university to attend and we ran into each other. I told him in private what was going on.

"Can't you do anything?"

"Don't you think I've been trying?" I snapped. "All summer, I've been trying to find a way to get Cain out of there with Riff, but…"

Ben ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay…okay…I know having fun is the last thing you want to do, but here," he handed me a ticket to the circus. "They want you to act like a normal college student right?"

I nodded. "But I'm only doing so to keep Cain safe."

"Take a reprieve. I don't think they're going to kill him if you go to the circus for a day."

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "I can't."

"Jizabel, look at me," I did. "You're a mess. All you do is study and you said you're head feels like it'll split with both your studies and worry. I'll see if I can find the castle, sneak in, and check up on him for you."

"No. It's too much of a risk."

"Jizabel," Ben said, "We've been friends for a long time. Cain's like my little brother too. I'm not afraid of sneaking into that hell hole and finding out how Cain's doing. Besides, my parents own property up there. We go every Christmas. It won't be a big deal for me to go pay a visit to the Hargreaves unannounced."

"Ben, his life is forfeit if I do anything they don't want!"

"And you need a break. Cain will never forgive you if don't take care of yourself. I'll check on him for you—don't argue—and you go to the circus."

Ben stood and left, leaving his pay for the liquor. I finished my pint of ale and left my own payment. I pocketed the ticket and headed out into the night. I glanced over at the circus. Then I looked to see if anyone was watching me.

I spotted no one, so I decided to take Ben's advice and go. Even if it wasn't going to calm my nerves, I needed to try and relax.

I handed my ticket to the ticketer and entered the big tent. I took a seat and waited for the show to begin…

I checked my pocket watch. It was almost three o'clock in the morning and I had to get back to my flat.

Someone ran into me and I was tackled to the ground. A small hand covered my mouth and a knife was held to my throat.

"Don't scream," a boy's voice ordered roughly. This kid was stronger than he looked. He had to have been about Cain's height or slightly taller.

We heard voices and he turned his head back toward the circus.

_Is he one of the performers?_

He turned back to me. "You're a student at Oxford? Nod or shake your head." I nodded. "I'll kill you if you scream, understand." I nodded again. "Help me out here." I nodded again, not wanting to risk losing my life before saving Cain. I led him back to my flat, his blade pressed against my back.

I let him enter and he flopped down onto the couch. "Thank God…"

"Did something happen to you back there?" I asked him.

He glared at me. His frame was that of a twelve year old boy or so, but the glint behind his eyes suggested that he was much older than he seemed. "That's not your concern," he snapped.

I went to make some tea. It didn't look like I was going to get any sleep tonight. I poured two cups and before I could ask if he wanted some, I was startled by him pounding his fist into the wall.

He kicked over a stand and flopped back onto the couch.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Fuck."

I couldn't help chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," I said, handing him a cup. "I've never met a kid your age with such a rotten temper before."

He winced, but ignored me. "You're rather young for a college student," he said. "Are you seventeen?"

"Sixteen. I was a first year student last term."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sixteen? What are you? A genius?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but I had help getting here," I answered him. "What were you running from?"

"None of your bloody business."

I shrugged and looked at him. His hair was dark brown and he had hazel eyes. He set the cup down and broke down into heavy sobs.

I could only wonder what this kid had been going through. Why he felt he had to force me to help him. What could have happened to make him break down like this? I didn't have any answers and I doubted he trusted me enough to tell me…

I headed to classes in a daze. Cain and that kid, whom I left at my flat, seemed to be coming in and out of my head. First that kid. Then guilt when I realized that Cain was still waiting for me to come back with a plan to get him out.

I headed to my flat and saw that the boy was thumbing through one of my medical books.

"Do you understand that?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Not entirely. I get it's a book of medicine though," he closed it and looked at me. "You're studying to be a doctor?"

"Yes," I said.

"At sixteen?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"You just seem rather young to be here."

"I was going to attend a high school in Manchester, but…things got complicated."

"Don't talk to me about complicated," he snapped. "Everything's complicated."

I frowned and set my books down. "I was forced to come here or my brother will die," I growled. The kid's face changed from anger to surprise.

"What do you mean your brother will die? Does he have a disease that no one knows about or something?"

"It's not a disease! Its—why am I even bothering to tell you? You're just a kid."

"I'm twenty-five," he snapped, "I'm not a kid."

I stared at him.

"How about a truce. You tell me what's going on with you and I'll tell you what's going on with me. Fair enough?"

I told him my story from meeting Father and Lenora, my life in Manchester, going to Japan, and what happened after when everything fell apart. I told him what was happening to my brother and showed him the scars on my back.

He was silent for quite some time, as though thinking. Finally he began his own tale:

"My name is Cassian," he said. "You might have noticed, but I worked at the circus until just last night."

"You said you're twenty-five," I said, "how is that possible?"

"I stopped growing when I was a child," he spat in disgust. "I ran away from home to join the circus. Didn't realize until a year or two later that it was exactly where I belonged with the other freaks."

"But you ran away."

Cassian scowled. "The woman I was in love with turned out to actually be the lover of the ring master."

I winced. _So he was led on? Poor guy…_

"The reason I ran was…" He paused, as though trying to figure out what to say.

"You killed them?" I asked.

He glowered at me. "What would _you_ do if the woman you loved, whom you thought loved you back unconditionally, turned out to have just been toying with you?"

"Point taken," I said.

Cassian covered his eyes. He must have been suffering a pretty horrid heart break. I didn't blame him. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would have done if…

Well…

As I said, I couldn't even fathom this type of betrayal. And I was too occupied with trying to find a way to save Cain to even bother with romance.

Alice's face flashed in my mind. I wondered if she was married now, but that was in the past. I hadn't even thought of her in ages, not since Cain and I last left Manchester.

Cassian seemed to be calming down a bit, so I went to make tea. I had homework to do, so I debated whether I should go to the library or not. Perhaps I could do homework here.

I glanced at Cassian. I've never seen his face without a scowl. He was doing all he could to keep from hiding that sadness he was harboring. It was a pitiful expression. Very pitiful.

I turned away from him and watched the kettle.

"I'll help you get your brother out," Cassian said. I turned to him.

"What?"

"I said I'll help you save your brother," Cassian snapped. "It's the least I can do. I thought that you'd probably call the police after what I've told you and what happened between us."

I handed him a cup of tea. "Should I have?"

Cassian blinked and took the cup.

"Maybe I should have turned you in. But where would that leave you? Maybe it's just me, but I really do need all the help I can get. Besides," I said, sipping my own cup of tea, "the only way to save Cain is to kill our father and make him Earl. Welcome to the art of premeditative murder," I joked.

Cassian chuckled. "You're worse than I am."

I shrugged. "I vowed to become the devil if I had to if it means protecting my brother and sisters."

Cassian smirked. "The devil, huh?" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You could probably pull it off." He held his hand out.

I grasped it.

Like that, we became partners in crime.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I slung my bag over my shoulder and left the lecture hall. Christmas vacation was fast approaching and I was hoping that I could go back and see Cain.

I passed by the post office.

"Master Disraeli!"

I stopped and turned. The post master held a letter up. I never get any letters. Curious, I approached and took the letter. It was definitely my name. I turned it over. It wasn't the Hargreaves' seal. I left the post office and sat down at a bench outside the school.

I opened the letter and began to read.

_Jizabel, how are you?_

_I beg forgiveness for everyone's rude behavior a few months ago. We were under quite strict orders to separate you from your brother and take you to school. Otherwise, we would never have __dared__ touch you or dear Cain._

My hand shook so much I almost ripped the paper. _Dear Cain? _I thought. I read on.

_I don't hold it against you. Your love for your younger half-brother is as beautiful now as it was when we first met three years ago._

A sharp face and slick hair penetrated my mind. A smirking man taking my hand and placing gumdrops in it; gumdrops I remember all too well throwing into the river.

_I have been requested by your father—_

"Requested?" More like "Ordered."

_To open my doors to you for the holiday season. He seemed quite sure that he wanted me to house you for the holidays. I can only imagine why._

I snarled. I remember now that father said he'd see me _next summer._ This was what he meant.

_My carriage will pick you up on the thirteenth of December and take you to my estate. _

_Until then, beautiful Jizabel._

_Cassandra Gladstone._

I gagged. _Beautiful? _I remembered him all right. Cassandra Gladstone and I met only twice. The second time was when he was taking me back here to Oxford. I didn't even look at him or talk then. If I remember right, he just stared at me the whole way.

I truly felt like I had eaten garlic for breakfast being so close to him.

Not only that, but the creep factor seemed to have gone up since the first time I saw him. It was the way he wouldn't stop looking at me as though I was some sort of trophy.

If possible, I would have gouged his eyes out.

I tore the letter up and threw it away. I wasn't going to hesitate to gouge out his eyes the next time he stared at me like he did on the way here.

The thirteenth was this coming Saturday. Only two days away.

I entered the flat. Cassian was snoring on the couch. I had already asked him what he was going to do about the season.

"_Absolutely nothing," Cassian snapped. "Christmas, Hanukah, whatever it is, it means nothing to me. I'm just gonna relax and spend it as I would any other day."_

I set my things down and shivered. It was warm enough in the flat. I shivered from the thought of having to stay with that bloody Gladstone until January.

Cassian yawned and sat up, stretching. "How were classes?" he asked.

"Fair," I growled.

"What? Bad surgery?"

"I'm not high enough in my studies to conduct surgeries," I snapped. "I got a letter from a friend of my father's."

"Uh-oh. Is it that perv you told me about? Gobstone or something?"

"Gladstone," I said. "Father arranged for me to stay at his estate for the season."

"But I thought you said he creeps you out."

"He does," I said, "and I'd rather stay here for the season, but well…the arrangements seem to be already set in stone. I'm not going to see my brother until next summer."

Cassian crossed his legs and stared at me, thinking. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Take this."

I looked at it and took it. A throwing knife.

"I can't guarantee that it'll be useful, but you could use it as a weapon if need be."

I smiled. "Thanks, Cassian." I pocketed the knife…

Two days passed by quickly. I opened the door as soon as a knock sounded through the flat. I handed my bags to the driver and climbed into the carriage at the bottom of the stairs.

Cassandra wasn't there. I sighed, relieved that he didn't decide to come pick me up personally. I looked out at my flat for a brief moment.

I wondered why I felt like I felt like I was being dragged into hell. I inhaled and hugged myself, trying to ease the feeling of being watched…

The driver took my suitcase and I was shown inside. I looked around. It was more decorated than I would have expected for the season.

"Sir."

I turned to a servant.

"Lord Gladstone has been expecting you. Please, this way." I followed him down the hallway into the dining room. I tense when I saw him.

"Jizabel," he said, smirking. I felt like I ate garlic for breakfast. Again. "You must be hungry, go ahead and help yourself."

"Thank you, but I think I won't," I said. "I ate before I left," I offered as further explanation. It was false, so I begged my stomach not to betray me. Gladstone raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe me, I was certain of it.

Nevertheless, he shrugged and approached me. I grasped the handle of the knife. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come now, Jizabel," he whispered in my ear, "At least try to be a little more friendly." He laced his fingers in my hair. "We'll be here together for a few days, remember that."

I snarled and pulled out the dagger. He parried my hand and gripped my wrist in a death grip.

I tried to shout, but his mouth crashed to mine.

Fear shot through me like lightening.

_Uncle Neil…_I thought. _Uncle…Uncle…UNCLE!!_

But I doubted my thoughts could reach him. I was too afraid…

I ascended the stairs to my flat and entered. Cassian was out. I closed the door and approached my bedroom, dropping my suitcase. I fell onto the bed and the tears I had been trying to hold back the whole time began to flow out.

I was tired of trying to be strong for Cain and my sisters.

I was tired of everything. I debated many times whether I should just end my life while I was at Cassandra's home.

But each time I did, I remembered the scars on my back that were, supposedly, supposed to be borne by Cain and that he was gaining more scars just like the ones I had. And I'd remember that I had to get him out or I'd never be able to face Lenora or all the people that died or will die at Father's hands.

Even so, I cried.

Someone banged on the door. I started and tried to calm myself down before going to answer.

I opened the door and Ben smiled back at me. His smile vanished almost instantly. "Jizabel? What happened? What's wrong?"

I collapsed, too weak to stand. Ben entered and pulled me back up, helping me to the couch. "I'll, er, make some tea," he said. Setting a letter on the table. I pulled my legs to my chest and hid my face in my knees.

The door opened again and Cassian entered, "Hey, Ben."

"Cassian, good to see ya," Ben said.

Cassian turned to me. "Jiz?"

I shook my head and Ben touched my shoulder. I flinched away, but looked up at him. He handed me a cup. I took it shakily.

"Jizabel, what happened to you?" Cassian asked, sitting across from me at the table. I drank the tea. Fresh tears cascaded down my face.

"Jiz, we've been friends for a long time," Ben said. "We're like brothers. You know you can tell me…Cain wrote a letter."

I looked up. "Cain?"

"He's alive and bearing through it," Ben said. "He told me it was crucial that this got to you," he picked up the letter and handed it to me. I gave my cup back to him and opened the letter.

_Jizabel, I have an idea on how to get rid of Father._

I blinked and tried to focus my eyes.

_There's a habit of his that I noticed: every time after he whips me or does something that particularly pleases him, he smokes his pipe._

_I've also realized that neither he nor I take sugar in our tea, so I took a few cubes and have been inspecting them._

_Their laced with arsenic. I'm planning to replace the sugar cubes with ones dipped in rosehips. That way, I'll know if someone was trying to poison me._

_My plan is to poison father, but I need some advice. Tell me what to do and help me make this work out. Riff's already in on the plan._

_Truly,_

_Cain._

I held the letter close. It was the closest thing to comfort I had had in ages and yet…

I felt like Cain was here, embracing me. We were almost free.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Cain,_

_Thank God you're alright! _

_I do have an idea, but don't do anything until I see you next summer. I know you're anxious. I am to, believe me._

_For now, though, relax and leave it to your big brother. Make a list of the poisons we have available and what they do. Everything possible. I'll be back soon._

_As for the boy that brought this. He's a good friend of mine, he's reliable (actually, he's an adult. Older than I am. Weird, huh? Don't tell him I wrote this. He might kill me if he knows). _

_Cain, don't worry. Everything's going to be alright and soon we'll escape Hell. I can't say how soon, but I promise you, the day is fast approaching._

_Jizabel._

I folded the letter and placed a wax seal on it then handed it to Cassian. "You know where to go?"

"Ben gave me a map," he said, "In the meantime, everyone uses the password. I'm sending Abigail over here to keep an eye on you, Jizabel."

Abigail was a young girl, about thirteen, that Cassian knew quite well.

It wasn't long after I came back to Oxford that I finally opened up to Ben and Cassian.

Hence, Abigail and Loretta were coming to help us out. Loretta was a barmaid that Ben was on semi-friendly terms with.

_Knock. Knock. Knock-knock-knock. BANG._

Cassian opened the door and Abigail came inside.

"Hello, boys," she said, sitting down. She was dressed rather mature for a girl her age. Perhaps it was because she was an Unfortunate.

Abigail crossed her legs and smiled at me, her gold curls bouncing cutely.

"I'll see you all later," Cassian said, leaving. Abigail sighed and uncrossed her legs.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave!"

I rolled my eyes and Abigail frowned.

"You don't have to act like that, Jizabel," she said, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, Abi," I said, picking up a book.

Abigail shrugged. "You need to loosen up."

"No time," I snapped, opening the book. "I've got an exam tomorrow."

Abigail sat beside me and leaned against me. "You were really damaged, weren't you?" I tensed. Abigail sighed and readjusted her position to sit upright. "Jizabel, you don't need to be afraid of love."

"I'm not afraid of love," I snapped, shutting the book, turning to her. "I'm not afraid."

"Love for your brother is a different kind of love. I don't know what that bastard did, but…" her finger traced my lips, "Jizabel…"

"No," I said firmly, taking her hand away from my face. "No, Abigail."

"There, that's exactly what I'm talking about," she said.

_Great,_ I thought, _I'm getting lectured by a thirteen year old prostitute._

"Why are you scared of me?"

"Abigail," I sighed, closing the book. "I was severely molested. Can't you understand that I don't even _want_ anything to do with any sort of advance that is in any way similar to…"

"You're right," Abigail said, bowing her head. "I should know more than anyone else, shouldn't I? I'm sorry, Jizabel."

I sighed and opened the book again. Abigail walked over to the stove.

I didn't _not _like Abigail. She was actually really nice. But perhaps it was the environment that prostitutes usually lived in made her a little inconsiderate.

I had to wonder what life she had led up to now and why she had become one of the masses of Unfortunates working all over London.

I turned the page of the book and scanned the notes I made in the margins. A few times I glanced up at Abigail to catch her staring at me.

It was slightly disconcerting and I debated going to the library or maybe to the pub to study. But I was afraid to go outside or leave the campus.

Someone knocked the password on the door and Abigail answered.

"Jiz!" Ben said, entered. "You're not going to believe this." He handed me the paper and I looked at it.

_Japanese Wife Jumps from Window_

_Seven years ago, Lord Leonard Cromwell shocked all of England with his marriage to Japanese Actress Madam Tokho. Madam Tokho, a native of Japan, was hidden by her husband at his countryside estate, Butterfly Mansion. _

_Reports say that because Madam Tokho was unable to join society because of her Asian heritage, she was committed to a hospital three months ago._

_Just this morning, Madam Tokho jumped from her hospital window and died before her sole child, Lady Lukia Cromwell…_

The newspaper fell from my hands. Abigail picked it up and read it.

"I don't understand," she said, "what's the significance?"

"Lord Cromwell is a relative of mine," I whispered. "She's been there for a three months? Oh God…"

Abigail headed over to the kettle and poured a cup of tea, handing it to me. "Here, Jizabel," she said. I took it and drank deeply. The tea felt hot and dry rather than sweet as it usually did.

"Are you thinking of going and paying your respects to your uncle?"

I shook my head. "I don't know if I'd be allowed to."

"You could send them a letter," Abigail suggested rubbing my back. It was a motherly gesture, so I accepted it full heartedly.

A letter might be the safest route—that was true. However, I didn't know what to write. The last time I saw Lord Cromwell, was last summer and only briefly before learning that he had foolishly let Cain be taken.

If it weren't for the Cromwell's, Cain and I would probably be safe from Father. In all respects, I was still angry with Uncle Leonard, but even so, Aunt Tokho…

I grabbed a fresh piece of paper and a pen. I stared at the parchment. What was I supposed to write? How was I supposed to express my concern for him and Lukia?

I didn't even _like _Lukia that much (I still remembered her as a bratty four year old), but I could empathize with what she was going through.

I began to write:

_Dear Uncle Leonard,_

_I would ask how you are doing—_

I stopped and crumpled the paper.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" I snapped. "The last time I saw him, he had just let my father's men walk in and take Cain. I know I should say something, but I don't know what!" I set the pen down and massaged my head.

Abigail and Ben looked at each other.

"Why not be sincere and just get to the point. Don't bother with small talk," Ben suggested. "I understand that you're probably still upset with what he did to you and Cain, but I doubt Lord Cromwell meant for any of this to happen."

"That's not the point," I said. "Uncle Neil took me and Cain there because he trusted Uncle Leonard to help him protect us _from_ father and the moment I was gone, he let them waltz in and take Cain _to _Father. It was the last thing anyone wanted because—apparently—my father's mad!"

I took a deep breath and pulled another piece of paper out. What Ben said was right, even if I still felt angry with him.

_Dear Uncle Leonard,_

_I read the article concerning Aunt Tokho's death and I wanted to express my condelesence to you. She seemed so happy when I knew her. I never thought that she would commit suicide or felt any emotions linked with rejection._

_Aunt Tokho was a wonderful lady and I share your pain and Lukia's in this loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Jizabel Disraeli_

It was short. But it was sincere and appropriate. I waited for the ink to dry a moment, and grabbed a small rod of red sealing wax and a stamp with my engraved initials. After I folded the letter, I melted the wax onto the fold and pressed the stamp against it.

I turned it over and added the address.

"Do you want me to take it the school's post office for you?" Ben asked.

I shook my head, coming to realize that I would probably never be able to hide from Cassandra and the likelihood of him coming to my school was minimal. "I'll take it myself. It's just to the post office, so what danger would there be?"

Ben shrugged and Abigail frowned. She was about to speak, but I grabbed my coat and the letter and walked out the door in long, purposeful strides. I inclined my head to one of my professors and continued on my way.

I entered the main building and strode to the post office, fishing out three pennies from my pocket.

I gave the letter and pennies to the post master and walked back.

Surprisingly enough, I believed that I could gain most if not all of my previous life here at Oxford. It was time to put my plan into action.

And Cain would never have to know what happened between me and Cassandra.

* * *

the term "unfortunate," meaning "prostitute," comes from the movie "From Hell" starring Johnny Depp.

About Abigail: she doesn't intend to be inconsiderate. She's just thirteen. She's what you would call a child prostitute and probably had been working as such since a young age. So to her, sexual abuse is a normal part of her life. She's proably seen friends go through it and she probably went through it herself. Her story is a very sad one, so it amazes me how sweet and kind she is (even if she is a little inconsiderate of what Jizabel-her crush-is going through at the moment).


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I stepped out of the carriage and handed my bags to the head servant. Ben and Cassian stepped down after me.

"Lord Jizabel, who—"

"These two are dear friends of mine. I wrote to father, telling him to expect them to come," I snapped.

"But, milord—"

"The agreement," I growled, "was that I keep up with my studies, which I have done impeccably. No one dared to tell me that I couldn't have friends."

We entered and Father stood smirking at us.

"Welcome back, Jizabel," he said. Cain looked more serious than he ought to have been, but when he looked at us, he smirked.

_Finally!_ He seemed to say.

"Your friends, I take it?"

"Cassian and Ben," I said. "I wrote you to let you know I invited them to stay for the summer."

"I don't need you to tell me to recall it," Father said. "You both are most welcome here."

"Thank you for opening your doors to us, Lord Hargreaves," Ben said, bowing his head.

"You boys must be tired from your long journey. Go settle down first and Jizabel can show you where the dining room is. I'd like a word with him in private." Cassian and Ben left and I approached him. "You're planning something, aren't you?" Father hissed.

"What would I be planning?" I asked back, "If I was conspiring anything, I'd put Cain at risk, wouldn't I? I just wanted to have some friends over. Is that such a crime?"'

Father snarled and pushed me away. "Do you plan on being Cain's scapegoat again this summer?"

I nodded my head and Father left, leaving me and Cain in the hallway.

"How're you doing?"

"Well enough," Cain said, "Riff's been caring for me while you were gone. We thought you'd come back for Christmas. What happened?"

"Father had other plans," I said, shivering despite myself. "That's all you need to know."

Cain and I walked upstairs and found the rooms Ben and Cassian were staying in. We all headed into my room and Ben brought in one suit case.

"What's in there?" Cain asked.

"A camera," Ben said, smiling. "I'm so glad my Dad agreed to get me one. I didn't think it'd be useful this way."

"In what way?" Cain asked again.

I ruffled his head. "The plan's this, we're going to look at the various poisons we can use and use the best choice—the fastest killer of all those cute little things we have available."

"Jizabel, you're scary," Ben snapped.

"Anyway, if they do an autopsy on Father's body, they'll find poison and the four of us will be suspect. In other words, we're giving them our reasons for why we killed Father," I said.

"We also brought a phonograph."

"Which will be hidden in the tower," I said. I looked at Cain. "It _is_ still done in the tower, right?"

Cain nodded. "It is."

"Good. Where's Riff?"

"Taking care of his duties," Cain said, crossing his legs. "Why?"

"Ben, we need Riff's testimony to be on the phonograph," I said, answering Cain without actually acknowledging he asked. "Until then, we can't put it up there."

"How many sessions do we need on the phonograph?" Cassian asked.

"One should be enough," I answered.

Cain shook his head. "You weren't kidding when you said you had a plan," he said. He pulled out a notebook and handed it to me. "Every poison listed. If you want a fast working poison, then white phosphorus or emerald forest might be best. Also, whatever you do, don't add sugar in your tea until Riff successfully replaces it. The sugar cubes are laced with arsenic."

"Shit! You're serious?" Cassian snapped.

"Dead serious," Cain said. "I asked him to replace the sugar cubes with ones dipped in rose hips. I know I wrote this to Jizabel."

"You did," I said. "In the letter you sent me back in January."

"And the purpose of that is?"

"If you smell something like roses in your tea, you'll know that someone's trying to poison you," Cain said, smirking.

"I thought you were the genius, Jizabel."

"He's my brother. Obviously we both received the deviousness gene."

"Deviousness?"

"Shut up, Cain," I said, rubbing my knuckles into his head.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Cain hissed, rubbing his head. "Jizabel, you jerk!"

I shrugged, grinning. Ben finished setting up the camera. "Okay, Cain, Jiz, show us your backs."

"Excuse me?" Cain growled. I tackled him and tried to pull off his shirt. "Jiz! What the hell! Let go!"

"Crying out loud, Cain, I used to bathe you when you were two!"

"That's an entirely different matter! This is—"

"Cassian, Ben, hold him down!"

"Riff! Riff! Save me!"

I pulled off the shirt and Cain tried to bolt for the door. "Geez, Cain, tell me this much: do you still sleep—"

Cain turned to me and glared. His face was red like a tomato. "Don't even finish that sentence, or so help me Jizabel…" So he did.

Cassian and Ben looked at me curiously. I smiled and we pulled Cain away from the door.

"Cain, all we're doing is getting a photograph of your back and mine," I said.

"I still feel like three guys just molested me."

I looked at Ben and Cassian and we burst into laughter.

"Getting molested is an entirely different experience, little brother," I said after I calmed down, "And I pray it never happens to you." That said, I discarded my own shirt. First we had Cain's back photographed and a few minutes later, mine.

"Jiz, maybe you should cut your hair," Cain suggested, "It's really long." I glared at him.

"Not for all the wealth in the world, Little Brother."

"But you sort of look like a girl."

I shook my head. I didn't need to be reminded…

The door opened and we looked at Riff. He stared at us. "Um…begging your pardon, Lord Jizabel, but why are you shirtless?"

I looked at Cain, who smirked at me. For someone who had been suffering at Father's hand while I was gone, Cain seemed smug. It irked me a little bit.

"That doesn't matter, Riff," I snapped. "Did you get your testimony against Father ready?"

Riff nodded.

"The phonograph's in my room at the moment," Cassian said. I followed after the others after putting my shirt back on. As I buttoned it back up, Cassian prepared the phonograph and Riff took out a piece of paper.

"Ready?" Cassian asked. Riff nodded. Cassian turned the phonograph on.

"May twenty-third, 1879, this is the testimony of Riffael Raffit against Earl Alexis Hargreaves on the account of severe abuse of both sons, Cain Christopher Hargreaves and Jizabel Erik Disraeli."

Riff looked at us and we nodded our waved our hands, telling him to continue.

"For two years, beginning in the winter of 1877, Young Cain, currently seven years old, began to suffer at the hands of his father at night. Every night to this day even, Cain is whipped. The following summer in 1878, Cain's elder brother, Jizabel Disraeli also began to suffer the same nightly whippings in replacement of his younger brother. Though noble and admirable, Jizabel is refered to by their father as Cain's 'Scapegoat.' Both brothers, along with myself and two others, do not deny that we are guilty of premeditated murder. Though we agree that what we've done was illegal and not ours to decide, protecting two boys from their father—a sadist only to those who know him well enough—was first and foremost our duty. If Lord Alexis had not died, his sons Jizabel and Cain surely would have. Following this recording is one incident in which Lord Alexis administers 'punishment' to Lord Jizabel."

Cassian stopped the phonograph and we replayed it.

"This is good," I said. Now all we have to do is get it to the tower."

"I just have one question," Cain said. We turned to him and he crossed his arms. "How are you going to play it once you're up there?"

_Oh…we didn't think that far…_

Cain shook his head. "Okay," he said, "Let me think…we need someone small to go up there and wait for Jizabel and father to enter and turn it on. The only problem then would be whether or not that person gets caught."

"Also, where are we going to hide it?" Cassian added.

"There's a table big enough for me and the phonograph to hide under and it's usually covered by a very long cloth," Cain said, "Would that work?"

"Yes," I said. "But do you think you can stay hidden, Cain? I barely could when I found out what Father was doing. It took all my control not to beat him to a pulp."

"Not that you could."

"True—hey!"

Cain, Cassian, and Ben snickered. Riff smiled and shook his head.

"Seriously though, Big Brother, you couldn't physically take Father on," Cain said.

"That's why we're using a phonograph and poison," I said. "In a few weeks, Cain, you'll be the Earl. Think you can handle it?"

Cain nodded. I ruffled his hair. Things were about to change.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We removed the phonograph and kept it in Cassian's closet, ready for when it was needed.

Cain went out with Riff not two months into the season to visit mad Aunt Augusta. I stayed home with Ben and Cassian, playing cards in the garden.

Several hours passed by, waiting for Cain and Riff to return.

I lay down a card and a bone chilling cry penetrated the silence between us. The three of us ran back to the castle, wondering if Father took the poison.

Not so.

Ben and Cassian left me alone with Father.

"Father?"

He didn't look at me. His hands shook. "Get out," he growled. I backed away and left the room. I had never seen him like that. It was frightening. Extremely, excruciatingly frightening…

"What's going on?" Ben asked when I entered my room.

"I don't know," I said. "I've never seen him look beaten. Ever. Even before I knew what kind of villain he was, I've never seen him like that."

"We'd best warn Cain and Riff when they get back," Cassian said. I shook my head.

"Father will see them before we do. We won't have time until after."

"Then what do we do?"

I crossed my legs and thought about it. "Cain successfully replaced the sugar cubes with the rose-sugar cubes," I said. "If Father tries to poison him, Cain will know. I'll stay in the room with them while it happens."

"Which means you'll greet Cain with your father," Ben stated.

"Before you do anything, what about the poison?"

"I told Cain to lace Father's pipe with white phosphorus," I said. "It's a quick working poison that is inhaled."

"Won't you need to detoxify the air?"

I nodded. "Possibly since Cain laced it in Father's pipe. I'll have wet cloths ready for Cain and I to use as a precaution."

From there, all we needed was for Cain and Riff to come back…

Six o'clock, Cain came home with Riff. Father embraced Cain.

"Come on," he said, gently leading Cain and me into the kitchen. "Cain, I got a call from the hospital where your aunt was."

"Yes," Cain said, "I'm sorry I went out without your permission, Father. I tried to stop her, but—"

"It's alright," Father said, pouring tea. Cain and I looked at each other knowingly. "Here, drink this, Cain. Jizabel, some for you also."

"Thank you, Father," Cain said. I nodded my head and raised the cup to my lips. A slight scent of roses tickled my nose. I looked at Cain out of the corner of my eye. If he noticed, he didn't show it.

After a minute, Cain put on an act of passing out. It was quite believable.

"Cain!" I shouted, catching him before he hit the floor. "Cain wake—" I felt his pulse, just to make sure (I didn't know until then how good of an actor Cain could be), before also feigning death. I did all I could to not squish him or hurt him as Father chuckled.

"Don't take it personally boys," he said. "I can't help but hate you both. You, Jizabel, for rebelling against your father when you should have stayed at bay like a good boy." I didn't stir when Father brushed my hair out of my face. "It's a shame you had to go. You look so much like your mother."

Father turned to Cain. "But you, Cain, I hate with every fiber of my being. The only woman I ever loved was your Aunt Augusta. After she gave birth to you, she went mad. My family forced me into a marriage I didn't want because of you. Tell me how I could ever love you? Originally when I killed Lenora, I intended to kill you as well, Cain. But where were you and Jizabel? From what I heard, vacationing in Japan with your dear Uncle Neil. But now, I can be at peace."

Cain stirred. "Jiz, get off."

"Sorry," I said, doing so. We smirked at Father, "Didn't mean to squish you, Little Brother."

"Just so you know, we hate you to, Father," Cain said.

"But…how?"

Cain and I smirked wider. "The sugar cubes were laced with arsenic, right?" Cain asked. "Well, I replaced them with new cubes."

"Which we dubbed the rose-sugar cubes because they were dipped in rose hips. If 'someone' tried to poison either Cain or me, we'd know."

Father fumed, and pulled out a gun. "Ben! Riff!"

Riff entered, but Ben did not. Father aimed a gun at him. His smirk faded and he began to cough up blood. "White Phosphorus…"

"Sorry, Father," Cain said, "Jizabel and I planned this out long before you even knew we were."

Father chuckled. "You both are the children of the devil. Remember this Cain, you will die alone—"

"You have no right to speak to him," I growled, standing. I opened the window and grabbed Father by the collar. "I promised my stepmother and I'm not about to go back on that promise even if it means I have to take the devil's place to do it. I accept that I am a son of a devil. But Cain doesn't deserve to be persecuted by you for your own sins!" With each word, my voice raised.

Having said what I wanted to say, I shoved Father out the window. I made sure that the last thing he saw was me—smirking.

I turned back to Cain. "Why are you crying?" Cain shook his head.

"I'm sorry…Big Brother, but…they won't stop…my back…hurts…"

I embraced him and also began to cry. We were free…

"I think," Ben shouted, "this is cause for celebration. To the pub!"

"Are you mad? Cain's a child!"

"Are _you_ mad?!" Cassian snapped. "Child or not, Little Cain here's one of us—a band of murderous brothers by blood and, or…otherwise. Besides, the sooner he starts, the better he can hold it."

"I agree with Cassian," Ben said.

"Riff, you agree with me?"

"Uh…well…"

"Riff," Cain said, smiling.

"It's his decision," Riff said, pointing at Cain. Cain grinned at me like a Cheshire Cat.

"Fine," I said, "get him drunk. I'll be the one blamed anyway."

We all filed out of the flat and headed down to the pub. "Loretta," Ben said, "We've got a large party that might get rowdy, just so you know."

Loretta, an older woman with the curliest hair I've ever seen and the most powerful looking at that (I'm certain she could have taken us all on and beat us down to a pulp), stared at us and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Look here, Benny, I won't have any trouble in my pub."

"I know, that's why I'm warning you," Ben said. "There're five of us."

"Three and two brats."

"Loretta," Cassian began. Loretta stared down at him. "Here's the deal, you overlook that my buddy here and I are kids and give us the good stuff. You know what I'm saying?"

Riff, Ben, and I stared in amazement. For Cassian to be so daring like this…I swore I could learn many things from him.

"Sorry, Kid, can't help you."

"Excuse me, Madam," Cain said. "But isn't it true that if my friend and I learn to drink now—and in the presence of such an admirable woman—wouldn't we be more…say…cultivated in the future?"

My mouth dropped. Or Cassian was teaching Cain (which was a little frightening).

"I mean, aren't the better men the men that can hold their liquor? How do you know they weren't cultured at a young age?"

"Exactly," Cassian added.

Loretta stared at them open mouthed. She leaned closer to them and said something to them in a hushed whisper. We were led to our seats. Cain and Cassian looked rather pleased.

"What did she say?" Ben asked when Loretta was out of earshot.

"We got gin," Cassian said, "All thanks to Cain." Ben stared at me. Riff looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Young Earl," I said, "You are going to pay for it in the morning."

"How so?"

Cassian snickered. "You sure you want him to suffer the side effects?"

I shrugged. "Why not? We're all going to suffer the side effects."

"Oh dear," Riff said.

"Riff, all we're doing is having a few drinks. It's not a big deal," Ben snapped. "Let loose every so often. Besides, Cain wants to do this, right Cain?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," Cain said, smirking. Where he got a look like that, I'll never know. That look was certainly going to win over a lot of girls…maybe it was what won over harsh Loretta.

Loretta returned with the drinks. "Careful now, lads," she said to Cain and Cassian with a smirk. She glared at the rest of us and handed us ale. She left.

"Wait…why do _they_ get gin and we only get ale?!" Ben snapped.

"You could learn a few things from those boys, Benny," Loretta snapped back. Cassian and I laughed.

"Cain," I said, "when drinking gin, you need to be careful or it'll go to your head. Savor it. Like you would wine."

"Gotcha."

"You're reputation in Manchester as a model elder brother is going down the drain," Ben snapped.

"What Uncle Neil doesn't know won't kill anyone," I said, smirking.

Eventually time passed by and we left. Riff refused to get drunk so he carried Cain on his back. I've little memory, but I remember that somehow we all made it back to my flat. When I woke, my head was pounding madly and I could hear puking.

"That's what you get for drinking half a bottle of gin," I heard Riff growl.

"Ouch…" Cain groaned. "Riff, shut up."

I groaned myself and looked around. Ben and Cassian were still asleep. Why they were sleeping in each other's arms, I won't even begin to guess. My own stomach began to rebel and I ran to the bathroom and shoved Cain aside, throwing up myself.

Riff shook his head. "You're both idiots."

I flipped him off, not caring if Cain saw.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I stepped out of the carriage and stretched. We moved into the Hargreaves' Estate in London. It was rather large for us and a few servants. Either way, it was better there than anywhere else.

"Jizabel Disraeli?"

"He's that genius that got to come here after apprenticing for the renowned surgeon Dr. Esker Geraldi, so I heard."

"How'd some no-name kid get in so young?"

"He's not just a no-name. His little brother's the new Earl Hargreaves."

"The new Earl Hargreaves is supposedly seven or eight years old. His bastard half-brother goes here?"

I really wanted to punch the gossipers. Especially the one that called me a bastard. Most of them were glaring at me as I walked by. News of Father's death (labeled a suicide) traveled swiftly throughout London. I did my best to ignore them, but it was hard.

I went from class to class in a more relaxed manner than I did the year before. I enjoyed myself more, so the stress wasn't as high.

Abigail stopped by the Estate several times. Eventually, Cain offered to get her a job as a maid at the house. I've never seen Abigail cry until that day. She accepted the job without question.

"Abigail," I said, one day after catching at her, staring at me yet again. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking of how handsome Cain's going to be in a few years. He's such a gentleman, I can't help it."

"Good luck with the competition…I've a feeling there'll be a lot of girls chasing after him when he's my age. You should have seen him at the pub with Loretta. It was almost scary how he was able to swindle some gin out of her so easily."

"What?! He's already drinking gin?! Wow!"

"Abi," I snapped. "My advice: let Cain reach puberty at least and _then_ I'll leave the matter alone."

"Geez, Jiz, you're more of a Father to him than anyone else. He's like your daughter or something."

That said, she walked off. I shook my head and began to laugh.

Cain? A girl? No. Maybe he and I _could_ pull off being women easily, but that doesn't mean we'd…euch…

Besides the very thought of it just didn't seem to make me feel all that comfortable. It was a bit too close to reminding me of an incident almost a year ago that I really didn't want to remember.

I pushed it to the back of my mind with ease and shook off the spine tingling feel that ran down my back every time something reminded me of it and then continue with my day.

September became October.

October became November.

November became December.

Cain and I had a simple Christmas up north in the mountains away from the hubbub. We almost got pneumonia playing in the snow all day with Ben and Cassian. Riff saved us from the illness and Cain and I ended up returning to London with just colds.

December became January. When I went to school one day in late January, I passed the day as I normally would, but when the Hargreaves' carriage arrived, I noticed that someone was talking to the driver.

I stopped and looked around for a place to run. I turned around to walk away.

"Jizabel!"

_Damn._

I stopped. Now that I was spotted, I was caught. I turned to Cassandra and he approached me.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

I was too scared to move when he took my hand and kissed it. A crowd was gathering around us. "I haven't seen you in over a year. I've been worried."

_Ah, fuck!_

I pulled my hand away. "What are you doing here?" I growled, wiping my hand on my trousers. _Blegh!_

"To see you, of course. I stopped by the other day, but you're flat was empty."

I glared, refusing to let slip that I was living in the nearby Hargreaves' estate. "You're concern is noted," I said. "But unwelcome. I want nothing to do with you. Now if you excuse me, I have to go home." I strode past him swiftly.

_Damn bastard…_

I ground my teeth in agitation and entered the carriage. In all logical sense, Cassandra shouldn't have any interest in me anymore. There were plenty of pretty young boys all over London. Why was he haunting my steps?

I shivered and tried to calm myself as the driver took me home. Tears trailed down my face as I tried to calm down. "Go away," I whispered, falling into a sort of withdrawal. "Don't touch me. Go away." My hand burned where he kissed it. I tried to ebb the feeling, but nothing worked.

By the time we arrived home, I had almost rubbed a layer of skin off my hand and I was more hysterical than before.

"Jizabel!" Cain shouted, throwing the doors open. I didn't turn to him, not wanting him to see me crying. "Jizabel?" Cain asked, his voice less excited. "Big Brother?"

"I'm okay, Cain. I'll be inside in a moment," I told him. Cain stepped outside and back in. I got out of the carriage as soon as he was inside, just in time for Cassian to come out.

"What happened?" he snapped. "Lord Gladstone was here earlier—did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, pocketing my soar hand. Cassian cursed under his breath and pushed me inside. "I'll ask Abigail to get the bath ready and to bring you some tea, just hold tight for a few moments alright?"

I nodded my head and did as he told me. I pulled out a salve from the bathroom shelf and rubbed it on my soar hand. I winced and fresh tears spilled over.

The door opened and Abigail came in. "Here you are, Jizabel," she said, setting the tea down on the table. "Is there anything else you'll need?" I shook my head. "I'll get your bath ready."

"Don't tell Cain a thing," I said.

Abigail approached me and knelt down, raising my head. "I won't tell him, you poor thing." She embraced me for a moment, then left. "I'll be back when the bath's ready."

After the door closed, I stood again and took out a string of bandages and wrapped my hand up to protect it from the water. When I had done that, I waited for Abigail to come back, sipping the tea gingerly.

When I drained the last drops of the liquid, the door opened and Abigail entered again. "You're bath's ready, Jizabel."

I set the cup down and stood. "Thanks."

I stepped into the bathroom and Abigail left me to myself. First, I closed the curtains of every window I could find and locked the door. Once I felt somewhat more secure, I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the tub.

I snarled, berating myself for not pulling myself together before I saw Cain. I clenched and unclenched my fists. By this time tomorrow, the whole school will suspect that I might be queer.

_Damn him! I hate him!_

The water was getting cold. I grabbed a towel and stepped out drying myself off. I wrapped a robe around me and worked to dry my hair. I exited the bathroom and Cain ran toward me.

"Jizabel, are you feeling better now?"

I nodded. "Much so. What did you want to tell me?"

"There's a dog out in the backyard," Cain said. "I've been playing with him all day and I want you to see him! He's so big!"

A big dog?

"Alright, let me get dressed first, then I'll go see the dog," I told him. As promised, once I was decent again, I went out into the backyard to see the dog. A large Doberman bounded up to me, his tongue lagging out his mouth.

I smiled and held out my uninjured hand to him. The Doberman sniffed it and jumped on me.

"Whoa!" Cain laughed and hugged the dog.

"Jizabel, Big Brother, can we keep him?"

I wanted so terribly to say yes. He was such a friendly mutt. However, he had a collar strapped to his neck. I looked at the tag.

"Lenny," I said to the dog. "Is that your name?"

The dog barked affirmative, his short tail wagging at the speed of lightening. He bounded about, barking happily.

"Lenny, here boy," I said, whistling. I looked at the tag again.

"Can't we keep him, please Big Brother?" Cain whined.

"No, Cain, Lenny's got a family looking for him," I said. Cain frowned for a moment. Then smiled. "What's that smile for?"

"Are we going to take him back to his home?"

"There is an address…"

"Then can I go too? Please? Please? Please? With a cherry on top?"

I wanted to laugh. Somehow the dog and Cain had really helped me more than the bath (relaxing though it was).

"Fine, you can come along, but we'll need to go around the back. Cain, you keep Lenny back here while I go get our coats, alright?"

"Okay."

I ran back inside and grabbed Cain's coat and mine as well as a small cord rope to tie around Lenny's collar to use as a leash.

I ran back outside and Lenny bounded to me. I grabbed his collar and tied it with difficulty. (Have you ever tried to put a leash on a hyper dog? It's very difficult.)

Once on, Cain and I walked around the Estate and headed in the direction that Lenny's home was in. I held Cain's hand in mine and kept a firm hold on the rope connected to Lenny's collar.

Though Cassandra was back, the day went rather well and I could tell that things were mostly back to the way they used to be…

* * *

I can't just let them be, can I?

About Ben: Benjamin Avery is another original character to play the part of Jizabel's childhoold friend. No-I did not forget about Snark. I would have put him in here, but I wasn't sure where I could put a cute little lamb, so...yeah. Otherwise Snark would be around. But Ben! Ben is Jizabel's "partner in crime for all time" sort of guy. He also has a brother about Cain's age, but as they stress the fact: everyone prefers Cain to be their little, baby brother. Ben is a little bit like Oscar, but not as idiotic. He's the kind of guy who'd drag you off to a karaoke bar after getting drunk. Though he seems carefree, he's sort of like another big brother if he likes you well enough. He's the kind of guy you'd have to hold back when he's ticked off like in the cartoons where one of them is screaming "let me at'em" and the best friend is restraining them in some way.

And Cain being influenced by Cassian...you have to admit, there are a lot of bad examples for young Cain in this story. Even poor Riff is appalled at how silly everyone is. :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cain drummed his fingers against the table, staring at the other members of the Hargreaves Family darkly.

"Go on," he said.

"Well…as it stands, the family's reputation needs to be maintained—"

"My brother," Cain growled, "Is not threatening the reputation of the family. I've seen him around his _suitor_. He's made it quite clear that he does not fancy men. Furthermore, even if you doubt Jizabel, I don't. I grew up with him, walking in his shadow as a younger brother ought to. Jizabel is not to be alienated from or persecuted by this family on the account of one persistent idiot."

It was the same conversation, matured and developed, that Cain gave to the Dean of Oxford two years prior.

Uncle Neil nodded his head in agreement.

I had to wonder when Cain started to defend me. It was always the other way around.

Cassandra Gladstone, in short, had become nothing more than a persistent stalker.

Cain still had no idea what happened between me and the man, but he had strengthened security around the estate and gave Cassian a role of a body guard when he kept coming by. That in of itself was enough for Cain to take action against him.

Besides, with only a year or two left of studying, I was closer to achieving my own goals. The heads of the family filed out save for Uncle Neil.

"Tch," Cain snapped. "I don't understand why they doubt you, Big Brother. What about you even gives a hint of being a queer?"

"They don't know me as well as you do," I told him, ruffling his head.

"Jiz, will you quit that, I'm thirteen now. I'm not a kid anymore." I frowned and balled my hand into a fist, rubbing _that_ on top of his head instead.

"Ouch!"

"How old you are doesn't matter. You're always gonna be my kid brother," I snapped back. Uncle Neil chuckled.

"You're both still as close as ever. Good. I couldn't imagine you boys estranged," he said. Cain scowled, pushing me off him and leaving the room.

"How's Suzette?" I asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure."

I frowned. "I thought you told everyone she was your daughter?"

"I told _Leonard_ she was my daughter," he told me. "I left her with another member of the Hargreaves' family. I know you said that you and Cain saw your father jump to his death, but…Jizabel, don't tell Cain that Suzette's really your sister. Please."

I slumped my shoulders and nodded my head. "I won't tell him if you insist that I don't."

"To be honest, though," Neil said smiling, "I haven't seen either you or Cain since you were both still children. You were…what? Fourteen?"

"Eight years ago, yes," I said, nodding.

"I'm surprised how much you've both grown. I still see you two as troublemaking children."

"I don't recall making trouble."

"May I remind you our trip to the hot springs in Japan?"

I shook my head. "That was Cain's fault. He tried to look first. I was influenced_ by_ him just as much as I influenced him."

Neil laughed. "Is that so? But truly, I didn't expect to walk in and find two brilliant young men. Is Cain considering going to a university?"

"He hasn't told me," I said. "Even if he doesn't want to go to college, he won't really have much of a choice. It's a better experience than one might believe."

"So you'll make him go?"

"I met my closest friends at Oxford," I said. "And there are many opportunities for him outside of the aristocracy. Cain's brilliant! A genius even. If that wasn't enough, he became a powerful aristocrat in just a few short years. I was almost expelled two years ago because of my suitor, as Cain nicely put it. That was the first time the role of the older brother switched on me. I was shocked when I was called to the Dean's office and there was Cain arguing with him just as he did just now. It wasn't as mature as it was today. He actually called the Dean a judgmental fool."

Neil chuckled. "My, Cain's daring. Do you think he's trying to pay you back for looking out for him all this time?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I can't tell anymore. He's gotten a bit of spunk since he turned ten."

Neil and I left the room and walked down the hallway. "I could see that for myself. Did he used to talk back to you?"

"Yes. When he was a toddler. Remember the frog stage? Every time I told him to put the frogs back, he'd shout that I wasn't 'the boss.'"

Neil shook his head. "I'm surprised he listened to you then."

"He knew how to recognize when I was being serious…was that really almost ten years ago?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Excuse me, Lord Jizabel." Neil and I turned to Abigail. In her arms was a bouquet of red roses.

"Yes?"

"You have another gift from Lord Gladstone." I flinched. "Should I behead them?"

"_Behead_ them?!" Uncle Neil shouted, surprised.

"Please do," I said. You can use the petals for your own potpourri if you like, Abigail."

"Will do, Sir," she said walking away with the bouquet.

Neil watched her go. When Abigail turned the corner, he looked back at me. His expression begged for an explanation. I smiled. "Lord Gladstone just doesn't seem to get the hint. I'm near desperate to find a wife."

"Really? What sort of woman do you have in mind? I could possibly help set something up."

"An arranged marriage won't get rid of him," I explained. "It'd have to be a woman I fall in love with without a relative's goading—not that you're goading me, Uncle."

"No, I suppose a marriage with someone you love is the better arrangement. Pity not many aristocrats care for an actual relationship built on love."

I shrugged. It was simple truth. Marriages between aristocrats were strictly for politics. Not many dare go against their arranged marriages because they loved another. Uncle Leonard did, and it didn't go as well as it appeared…

"Anyway, are you still fancying Lady Alice?"

"Lady Alice?" I asked. "Oh! I actually haven't thought about her in ages."

"Guess not…you've been busy trying to protect Cain at the time you probably would have been thinking about finding a girl."

I shrugged again. "I'm looking, but it's harder than it looks, finding a girl of proper birth to marry. Besides, the more I think about it, the possibility of either Cain or I marrying is looking grandly in my favor."

"You don't think Cain will marry?"

I looked out the window. Cain was speaking with three young women. The girls giggled and Cain smirked. I pointed outside and Uncle Neil looked.

"Ah. I see," he said. "I believe you now. If he never marries, make sure you have at least one or two sons for him to name his heir."

"Fair enough. But only if he doesn't marry. If he does, he'll have to have his own children."

Neil and I laughed and watched Cain outside. One of the girls stopped giggling and slapped him. The other two gasped and she marched off. The other two followed.

Cain massaged his jaw and I laughed harder, tears streaming down my face.

"Jizabel, it's not that funny."

"Yes, it is," I said. "It's always fun watching Cain get slapped." Neil sighed and shook his head.

"He'll laugh when _you _get slapped."

"At the moment, I'm more likely to be punched," I muttered jokingly. I looked outside. Cain was out of sight. _He must have come inside_, I thought.

"I was thinking of dining with you and Cain, if it won't be too much trouble."

"Of course not, Uncle," I said. "We could have fun reliving the times which Cain doesn't even remember. Such as following me to school nearly every day."

"And the last time he wet the bed?"

"Oh, yes," I laughed.

"He was…five, I believe. Just before we went to Japan."

I snickered. "Really? Oh yeah…I don't remember being more angry at him than that time save for the time he abused the frogs."

"He snuck into your bed again, I recall."

"Both of you shut up!" Cain shouted. Neil and I looked at him. Cain scowled at us, but at the same time he was blushing furiously.

"Are you sure you're just not mad because you got rejected again?" I teased. "Heck! I remember when you used to run around the house during bath time stark naked—"

"Jizabel!"

"And a few times, we couldn't catch you until you were in company," Neil mused, nodding his head.

"WHAT?!" Cain shouted, blushing redder.

"They were scandalized at first, but now that I think about it, everyone later said they thought it was cute."

"Not you too! You're mean, Big Brother!"

"Acting cute isn't gonna get you out of it," I muttered. "Besides, you were a perfectly normal child. Bratty and a nuisance all in one. You were more annoying than any kid I knew, but at least you weren't like Ben's little brother. Ben and I referred to him as the Hell Child. You? Nope. You were fairly bearable."

"But you didn't know when to stay home," Neil added. "You used to follow Jizabel everywhere."

"Like a little puppy."

Cain looked murderous. He ran off in the other direction.

Neil and I looked at each other, trying not to laugh. "They grow up so fast," I said.

"That they do."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Oi! Cain, what are you doing?" I snapped. Cain looked at me with "innocent" eyes. I narrowed mine.

"Come on, we're so close! And I haven't been here in years—can I drink Saki?"

"For the millionth time, I've already said no!" I snapped. "Didn't you learn with the gin incident all those years ago?"

"Crying out loud! That was ages ago. Cassian, convince him!"

"I thought you were bragging just an hour ago that you're a man," Cassian said. Cain glared at him.

"I said that because Jiz was my age now when he started college."

"That doesn't make you a man, Cain," I said, "Nor does drinking or murdering for that matter."

"That's low," Cain snapped, "Besides, you're drinking right now and the plan to murder Father was yours."

"Don't be so cold, Little Brother," I said, savoring the wine, "The rite of passage is coming up. In Japan, you're of age—a man. However! There's a certain thing you have to do in order to convince the rest of us."

Cassian, Ben, and I smirked at him. Riff shook his head.

"Rite of passage?" Cain asked. I sipped the wine again.

"That's right," I said, "a rite of passage into manhood."

"What do I have to do?" Cain asked. The three of us exchanged looks. "Well?"

"Cain, you see," Ben said, wrapping an arm around him, and leading him over to us. "There are these things called hot springs. We'll be going to one. You…" Ben whispered the task in Cain's ear. Cain blinked and stared at us.

"That's it?"

We nodded. Riff sighed. "Here they go…" he muttered.

"Yes, but the chances of getting caught are rather huge…" Ben said.

"You're underestimating me. I won't get caught."

We grinned wider. _That's the point, Little Brother, _I thought, _to get caught…_

Three days after landing in Japan, we arrived to the resort. While we went to bathe, Cain headed off to perform his task.

"I still think you're all being immature," Riff lectured as we discarded our clothes and stepped inside the spring.

"Riff, it's just a little bit of fun," Ben said. "Besides, this was Jizabel's idea."

"I like to call it payback for the last time we were here," I said. "He just doesn't remember."

"Seriously?"

"Cain almost told on me to Uncle Neil when I tried to spy in the woman's baths. I told him I was doing summer homework."

Ben and Cassian snickered. Riff shook his head.

"Come on, Riff, don't be so old," I goaded. "You think it's funny."

Riff shook his head. "I'll laugh if Lord Cain gets out of there and can still see."We looked at him. Riff cleared his throat and began: "You've heard the story of Peeping Tom, correct?"

We shook our heads. "I've heard _of_ Peeping Tom," Cassian said.

"What about Lady Godiva?"

We nodded our heads.

"Supposedly, when Peeping Tom saw her naked, he lost his sight. But not after victim—"

"KYAAAA!!!" We froze and listened to the screams of at least…three, maybe four girls on the other side. All of us, Riff included, crowded around the wall and peeked through the holes. Cain was running around, trying to dodge everything they threw at him. Riff and I ran, forgetting our current state of dress, to save him.

We grabbed Cain, but not after being hit, scratched and screamed at ourselves. We dragged him to the men's side and got back in.

"That went well," I said. Riff rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Er…you do know that you just ran over there…naked…"

"It was a matter of life or death, Cassian," I said. "Besides, those girls will be giggling and blushing once they go back to their rooms. Eh, Riff? Uh…Riff?"

Riff shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't bound to serve you brothers," he groaned. Cain began to stir.

Ben grinned. "Congratulations, Cain, you're now a man."

Cain rubbed his head. "Why does my head hurt?"

"You got hit several times with a bucket. Come, join us and tell us how you enjoyed the sight while we're still young and hale."

"Shut up, Ben," Cain growled heading inside. Ben chuckled. Cain came out a few minutes later and joined us.

"Jiz, what was the point of that again?"

"What? Would you rather _not_ be recognized a man and miss out drinking Saki?"

"You're all perverts," Cain muttered. Even Riff chuckled at that. "Really, what was the point of making me do that?"

I shrugged. "Revenge," I said.

Cain blinked. "What?" We didn't answer. "Wha did I do for such a twisted revenge?"

I snickered. "Dare I relive it?"

"It sounded so, so sad. Will you be able to?" Ben asked, feigning tears.

Cassian was laughing so hard, I wondered if he was able to breathe. Riff shook his head.

"You're all fools," he said. "It's almost shocking to say that Lords Cain, Jizabel, and Benjamin are aristocrats."

"Just because we're aristocrats," Ben said, "does not excuse the fact that we're still hale, young men. We all agree that we needed to get out of the country for a while, so why not let loose while people don't know who we are?"

"Amen to that," Cain and Cassian said in unison.

"Lord Cain," Riff snapped.

"What? Ben makes a point. Why not let loose where people aren't going to care? Besides, as he said, since no one knows who we are, we can afford to ruin our reputations and no one will have to know," Cain said smirking. His eyes narrowed a little and his smirk widened. "Or are you going to betray us all, Riff…because, you know…"

"No, I'd be too embarrassed to explain how I know you've done such a disgraceful act. I'd have to explain that I was there as well and that your brother and I…ugh…"

Riff hid his face.

"Aw, how cute," Cassian said, imitating Abigail. We laughed until we cried. Even Riff laughed. Well, at least he _was_ loosening up. After another hour, we dressed and returned to our room where dinner was already set out.

I refused to touch the meat, but the miso soup was fair enough. Cain and Ben fought over the sushi. Cassian challenged Riff to a drinking contest.

We didn't go to bed until long past midnight…

Cain glanced into a window and then at me, wide eyed. My eye twitched. "What?"

"Please?"

"What?!"

"Pretty please?"

I slumped my shoulders and looked through the window. _No. Absolutely not…_

"Please? A chicken would make an awesome pet."

I shook my head and walked away. Internally, I think Cain remembered that I used to spoil him rotten. And besides, a chicken for a pet meant trouble. If it was a cat or a dog, it'd be a different case.

Cain shrugged. "Wow, I thought you'd want to rescue the poor thing."

"Don't tempt me. We're not taking a chicken back home to England. That'd be worse than the frogs, I think."

Cain shrugged. "I really don't remember bringing frogs home when I was little."

"It'd be weird if you could. You were only four," I reminded him. "Where'd the guys go off to?"

"They said they were heading off to the red light district."

"Oh," I laughed. "I'm not sure whether to pity Riff or not."

"Eh? It was Riff's idea."

"Seriously?!"

"I think Cassian influenced him or something."

It certainly sounded more like something Cassian would do more than Riff. Ben I could believe, Cassian was more than able to cause trouble down there, but for them to drag Riff along…

_How'd they convince him in the first place?_

"What _is _a red light district anyway?"

"It's where you find the brothels. Like White Chapel, I guess you could say."

"Oh…that doesn't sound like Riff at all."

"Nope. I think he probably didn't know, but Ben and Cassian did…not sure."

Cain shrugged and we continued down the street. "Man, I don't wanna go back to London tomorrow," Cain muttered, stretching. "No appearances to keep up here…"

"And no queer suitors," I added, fully agreeing with Cain. But sure enough, when the next day came, we headed off for home.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Three months ago, Cain and I saw Suzette die before our eyes.

When I learned that she had goaded Cain into helping her with her little game of Romeo and Juliet, I was furious. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so angry. But the damage had been done and our little sister died.

But that was three months ago and I had no time to dwell on the death of my little sister.

I wiped my brow and the dog began to whimper in pain again. "Good girl, Mika," I said. "Almost done." Helping animals give birth wasn't the cleanest part of being a veterinarian, but it was certainly the most rewarding part, I've come to find.

I was always amazed. Maria Jones waited out in the waiting room for news of Mika and her pups. So far, everything was going well.

A few minutes later, last pup slid out.

"Good girl," I said, taking the gloves off and stroking Mika's head. She turned to her new pups and licked them.

I walked outside. "She's doing fine. The pups are all healthy and they can go home in a little bit," I told Madam Jones.

She covered her mouth and nodded.

"Doctor," Cassian said, "Your brother's on the line. From the police station."

"One moment," I told her and headed to the phone. "Cain, I'm working."

"You're gonna want to come home soon. There's someone you need to meet."

"I'll try…wait…why are you at the police station? What did you do?"

"Nothing! You're just…um…you're gonna be surprised. I'll put it that way. I'm heading home now, though. I'll see you then." He hung up. I looked at the clock. It was almost eight. I put the receiver down and returned to Madam Jones.

"I'll put the puppies in a box with a warm blanket for them and walk you and Mika to your coach, Madam," I said.

"Is everything alright?"

I shrugged. "My brother's acting aloof," I said, returning to the back room and pulling out a cardboard box and a spare blanket. I put Mika and her pups inside and carried it out. Cassian held the door for the Madam and me. Once they were in the carriage. I bade them goodnight.

Cassian and I began to walk home. "What is that Cain said?"

"Just that I was going to be surprised. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing at the police station or what was going on."

"Odd."

"Quite," I agreed. A few minutes later passed in silence and we walked up the steps to the estate. Riff opened the door for us.

"Lord Jizabel, Cassian, Lord Cain's waiting for you in the dining room," he said. I handed him my coat and walked to the dining room.

"Cain, what is it that you had to call during—"

I stared at the girl eating greedily at the table. Her sunshine hair was tied back in two pigtails and she was covered in dirt.

"Cain," I began, "who is she?"

Cain looked at me. "This is our little sister."

I blinked. "What?"

"Apparently, Father had another mistress, Allegra Duke, who had a child by him. Mary Weather is that child."

"What…how…wait…I'm confused. We have a little sister?"

Cain began to explain the events of yesterday and today. When he had finished, I slumped into a seat, staring at Mary Weather and she at me.

Was this girl _truly_ who Cain claimed she was? That she had a bracelet with the Hargreaves' family crest engraved on it made the possibility high. Very high, I must admit.

However, as Cain said over the phone: I was surprised to the point that this farfetched story—though I admitted that it made sense to me in some respect—could not be fathomable.

And yet here she was: Alexis Hargreaves' posthumous daughter.

Mary Weather narrowed her eyes at me. I stood and took a seat beside Cain. "Mary Weather, right?" I asked.

Mary blinked. "Yes."

I crossed my arms. "You were right, Cain. I'm surprised. Well, shocked would be more accurate. But I'll take your word for it."

"You don't believe that I'm your sister," Mary stated.

"Can you blame me for being a tad skeptical?"

"I guess not," Mary said, slumping into her seat. "But if I was skeptical about being your sister, would I have come back with Cain?"

_Touché_, I thought. I smirked at her. "That's a good point. Enjoy your dinner. I'm going to bed."

"What?" Cain said. "It's not even midnight—"

"Cain, I just got home after helping a chiwawa give birth. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I left the dining room.

I can't remember how long it was until I went to sleep, but my night ended up being more restless than usual…

I almost forgot about Mary Weather when I entered the dining room the next morning for breakfast.

There she was, picking at a half of grapefruit. Her face was wrinkled in a grimace.

I picked up the sugar bowl and handed to her. Mary stared at it, then at me. "It'll make it taste better," I told her.

Mary took the bowl from me and sprinkled the sugar onto the grapefruit. I took the other half and she handed the bowl back to me.

"Where's Cain?" she asked.

"Most likely he's still asleep," I answered, scooping out a slice. "He won't be up for a while."

"Why are you up, then?"

"Work," I answered. "I run a veterinary clinic a few blocks from here."

"Why? I thought aristocrats don't need to work."

"Some do. Many aristocrats are doctors or commissioners. I just so happen to work as the Hargreaves' physician and a veterinarian on the side for a little extra."

Mary yawned and finished eating. "Could I go with you? I don't want to be locked up in here all day."

I frowned, thinking about it. "Well…I guess. But only for a little while."

That was the first time I've seen her smile. She looked a little bit like Cain did when he was her age. Once I finished eating, Mary and I grabbed our coats and walked to the clinic.

I saw Simon slinking about around the building. When he saw me, he meowed and scratched at the door.

"Alright, alright," I said. "Give me a moment." Mary knelt down and held her hand out for Simon. He looked at her hand and turned back to the door, scratching at it with one paw.

"Mrow."

"Hold on," I snapped. I pulled the keys out and opened the door Simon trotted inside and jumped onto the bench. Mary and I followed.

"It's smaller than I thought it'd be," she said. "I figured you'd have a bigger place."

"It's just a small, two man clinic," I explained. "My assistant will be coming in another few minutes."

"What exactly do you do here?" Mary asked, sitting next to Simon and scratching behind his ears. Simon looked at her and purred.

"What else? I care for sick animals and help them give birth occasionally. It's also part of my job to put them to sleep if need be."

"Put to sleep?"

"Sometimes, animals get so sick that there's no other way for me to help them. 'Put to sleep' is a term for killing. It's not one of my top favorite things to do, but I do it."

"What's your favorite?"

I smiled, thinking I found something in common with the unexpected sister that might as well have popped out from the sky. "Helping them give birth. Messiest job in the whole profession."

"That's what you did last night before coming home, right?"

I nodded. Cassian came in. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. Got held up…who's she?"

"My little sister," I said. Cassian blinked and stared at Mary. She smiled back, holding Simon in her arms. Simon yawned at him and curled up on Mary's lap.

"Sister? Since when did you have a sister?"

"Since last night," Mary said.

"So that's what Cain was calling about."

"Yep."

Cassian went behind the desk and flipped through various papers. He was taking the fact that I had a sister better than I did. Or so it seemed. He handed me a sheet of paper.

"What's this?"

"You have a couple house calls to make today. First to the Covington Family's house to see their cat, and then to the Gabriel Estate to look at Lady Alice's Labrador."

I blinked, "The Baron Gabriel's Estate?"

Cassian nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to see if they recognize me," I muttered. Cassian and Mary looked at me curiously. I sighed and took the paper. House calls usually meant closing shop for the day mostly because of travel. "I'll head out. Cassian, could you do me a favor and take Mary home?"

"Sure. I'll just close up then."

"I'll help," Mary said, pushing Simon off of her. He meowed in protest, but she jumped up and Cassian began to show her what needed to be done as I grabbed my coat and headed out the door and flagged down a cab.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I glanced at my pocket watch and cursed my timing. I was late for a meeting with Cain and Mary at the Queen's Garden.

Entering, I found them waiting for me by an oak tree.

"Jizabel!" Mary shouted. "You're late!"

"I know," I said, slowing my pace. "I was tending to the Carter's pet poodle."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," I told her. "Lady Ariadne was worried about her poodle's health. On the bright side, there's nothing wrong with it, save that the Carters will be having a litter of puppies soon."

"Ooh. Puppies. Lady Ariadne must be excited."

"Very much so."

"Did you hear about the murder last night?" A woman said, her voice carrying over to us. Cain and I looked at the group of women and listened.

"Yes I did."

"They say her face was horribly disfigured and her eyes were gouged out."

"Oh my!"

"How terrifying."

"I'd hate to have that happen to me! A woman's face is her life!"

Cain and I look at each other and snicker. "That's why they wear rib breaking corsets and buy mummy powder?" Cain asked.

"How shallow do women think we men are?"

"I can see for those who are born naturally beautiful that it doesn't mean an ounce to you both!" Mary lectured. "But as they said, without beauty, women can't seem to rise in social class or power. For example, look at Lady Drew Benjamin."

Cain and I did. Drew Benjamin was a young lady just a tad younger than Cain. I could see, just by looking at her, where Mary was getting at. Lady Drew was born into wealth and ought to be a social success.

"…but she lacks confidence because of her looks. Do you get what I'm saying?" Mary asked us.

Drew had cherry red, wiry hair. Her eyes were blue, but her eyesight was poor, so she wore round spectacles. A noble's beauty is usually measured by the paleness of their skin. Drew's face was dotted with freckles. Honestly, though, I didn't think she was _unpleasant _to look at. The pug-faced blonde was less pleasing to the eye than Drew.

Cain and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Mary glowered at us and stormed over to the crowd of women.

"What's she doing?" Cain asked.

"No idea," I answered.

Mary came back, pulling Lady Drew along with her. "Drew, I don't know if you've met them before, but these are my brothers."

Cain and I smiled at her.

"Would you care to join us, Lady Drew?" Cain asked. "I'm sure there's more than enough food for all four of us."

Drew flushed and backed away. "I…I…"

I approached her, worried she might have caught a fever.

"Lady Drew, are you feeling alright?" I asked her, raising my hand to her forehead. Her eyes widened like a doe's and shoved me away. I fell onto the grass as she took off in the opposite direction.

"Er…what was that?" Cain muttered.

"Not a clue," I answered.

"Ooh! You two are such idiots!" Mary shouted, running after Drew. I glance at Cain, who shrugs.

"Fine by me, more food for us," he said, handing me a carrot. My eye twitched and I snatched it away from him, biting a large chunk.

When we finished our own portions, we went to go look for Mary.

"Ugh, I'm gonna puke," Cain muttered, holding his stomach.

"That's what happens when you binge. Think next time," I lectured.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Cain snapped.

"Funny, the way you were scarfing your food down made me wonder where you learned such barbaric manners. It certainly made you look exactly like a two year old."

"I was starving, alright! Mary insisted we wait for you before eating."

I shook my head and glanced about. The sun was setting.

"You know what, all I want to know is where the hell Mary ran off to," Cain muttered.

"Same here. Come on, let's keep looking."

After we walked a few more minutes, I held my hand out to stop Cain. "Found her," I said, pointing at a bench. She was sitting next to Drew.

Cain and I backed away and carefully approached the tree.

"Are you sure. Mary? I really don't think it'd be worth the effort."

"Are you insane?!" Mary snapped. "Drew, you need to put those girls in their place! All you have to do is say their invited and they'll have no choice but to go."

"Back to the picnic spot?" Cain whispered. I nodded and Cain bolted. After a few seconds, he stopped because his stomach began to act up. I shake my head.

"Cain, you have a stomach ache from overeating. Why the hell did you run?"

"Um…"

"Never mind," I muttered. We walked back from then on out and began to pack up. We waited for Mary there.

"She's conspiring something," Cain muttered.

"Yes, but it didn't sound like murder. That's our area of expertise," I said. Cain rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to put it that way. People would wonder what the hell we brothers do in our spare time."

"Besides conspire to murder?"

"Jizabel…"

"Fine, take my fun," I snapped.

We sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for Mary to return.

"Have you seen your boyfriend lately?"

"Cain," I growled.

"What? It's a fair question. And I know you've no interest in men, so that's why I take joy in teasing you about your queer suitor."

"I ought to smack you—"

"Jizabel! Cain!" Mary shouted, running toward us. I thanked God she did, otherwise Cain might have gone on about Cassandra.

Mary approached us, grinning widely.

"Hello, Big Brothers," she said suspiciously sweet. Cain and I glanced at each other.

"What do you want," I said. "You missed lunch."

"I know," she said, "I got preoccupied with Drew. She asked me to give you both these." Mary pulled out two envelopes and handed them to us. "She said their invitations to her family's masquerade ball next week and that she hopes you'll both come."

_You are formally invited to the Benjamin family's masquerade ball on April 14__th__, 1890. Masks are requested, so is coming alone, as you will remove your partner's mask at midnight._

Cain and I looked at each other. Mary was definitely up to something…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Or perhaps Mary wasn't up to anything.

Cain and I stepped out of the carriage, decked out to the nines, wearing identical, simple black masks. We entered and handed our coats to a servant before entering. I had tied my hair back in a black ribbon.

"I feel ridiculous," Cain muttered. It was Mary's idea that we go in the same dress. So we agreed that the simpler, the better.

"Well, at least you're not dressed like him," I said, pointing at a man dressed as a sheep.

"Surprisingly, that makes me feel a little better."

"I just hope you-know-who isn't here."

"For crying out loud! Jizabel, if he was, you'd probably recognize him faster than anyone and then make sure you stayed clear on the other side," Cain said. "If he's here, I'll protect you, Big Brother."

I snarled at him and shoved him away. "Have fun, Cain."

"You to, Jiz," Cain said, disappearing into the crowd. I made myself sparse as well.

Somehow I was able to maneuver myself out of the crowd to the back of the room where the tables were. Only one table was occupied. And by one person.

A woman wearing a gold and burgundy pompadour ball gown. Her ruby hair was held in a black net and she wore a matching gold and black mask. I approached her, merely thinking she could use a little company.

"Good evening, Miss," I said. She started and looked at me, covering her rosy lips with a gloved hand. "Is this seat taken?"

"No," she said quietly, removing her hand. I sat down beside her. She faced away from me and we sat in awkward silence. I was beginning to think I shouldn't have bothered.

A tune struck and I turned back to her. "Um," I touched her hand. She turned to me, slightly shocked at the gesture. "Would you care for a dance?"

Her mouth parted and her cheeks flushed. "I…of course," she said. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She was tense. On guard even. Nevertheless, I placed one hand on her waist and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You're a wonderful dancer," I commented. I half expected her to be clumsy, but she was quite graceful.

"Not so," she said, "Not as good as you are, Sir."

The song changed. "I feel as though I've seen you before," I said. This was also true. I knew that voice from somewhere. But where had I heard it before?

"Maybe we have," she said quietly, "At a previous gathering."

"That would seem likely," I agreed. I spun her around once and kept my eyes locked on hers. Deep, clear blue eyes. This girl was familiar to me. I knew her, but I couldn't remember who she is or where I met her.

"I can't help but wonder who you are," I said. "You'd think I'd recognize someone as beautiful as you are. I put myself to shame."

She bit her lip and averted her gaze.

I was being as sincere as the next person…which might be questionable how sincere the next person actually was, but my point is that I really do believe I was dancing with one of the most gorgeous women in the room.

I may not recognize her, but I knew a few things about her already:

Firstly, she was terribly shy if not modest. Secondly, she was obviously an aristocrat. Thirdly, she was an excellent dancer. Fourth and foremost, she was soft spoken.

"I'm not sure I can wait until midnight to see your face," I mused aloud.

Her eyes widened and she pulled away from me. "I…I'm sorry," she said, walking away from me. "I…I have to go." She turned away from me and disappeared into the crowd.

Despite myself, I followed.

She left the room.

I stepped out into the cold hallway and looked around, wondering where she had gone.

A flash of gold to the left was my clue and I followed. It led to a staircase and she was descending.

"Wait," I called.

She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes widened beneath her mask and she continued downstairs.

I followed. "Wait!" I called again, taking her wrist. I was almost surprised how small it was.

She looked too frightened to scream.

"I'm sorry if I seemed forward. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Trust me, Sir," she said, "You don't want to see my face."

"How can you say that?" I asked. "You're beautiful."

She shook her head. "Please, let me go."

"I could," I said, "but I'm afraid to. I don't want to find that I let Cinderella escape when she was right before me."

She shook her head again and tried to pull out of my grasp. "I'll scream," she threatened. "Let me go. I swear I'll scream."

I released her. "Don't run, please," I begged her. "Don't run from me."

Even so, she slowly backed away, a hand on the railing to catch her if she slipped. "Find another Cinderella."

"No."

"Why are you following me?!" she shouted.

"Why did you run from me?!" I shot back.

She was breathing heavily. I feared she'd faint, but she stood firm. "Believe me. You've done enough for me. I don't want what you said taken back."

"What kind of man do you think I am? Why would I take back what I said after I've said it? When I said you're beautiful, I meant it. When I said I wanted to see your face, I meant it."

Applauding from the ballroom caught our attention for a moment.

I turned back to her, but she was already attempting another escape. I groaned and followed again.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she shouted. She tripped and screamed. I jumped three steps and caught her wrist in one hand and wrapped my hand around her waist, stopping her fall. "Ow…" she mumbled, clutching at her ankle. I released her and moved a couple steps down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a doctor," I told her, taking her foot in my hand. I inspected her ankle, prodding it gently. She winced slightly. Her feet were small, dainty even. "It doesn't seem to be swelling," I told her, "But you shouldn't walk for a few minutes."

She turned away from me.

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked her. "I'm not old."

She laughed. "No, it's not that. No one's ever said I was beautiful before or really cared about me. You surprised me, Sir. I never thought that anyone would be interested in me. But this only makes me wish midnight would never come all the more."

"Why?"

"Whether you agree with me or not, that's when it'll all end."

"I guess you've got a point," I said. "Come Midnight, my brother might come looking for me, complaining that he wants to escape his partner and ask me to save him from the masses of women."

She laughed, "Your brother?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "My younger brother and I are almost inseparable."

"Is he as persistent as you are?"

"He can be. But that's only when he wants to grate my nerves. He used to follow me to school when he was still a toddler. I couldn't take him along, so I left him at a teacher's house with his wife while I was at school and pick him up on the way home. He especially wasn't happy when I went off to college. He's grown up now, surprisingly so. He likes to think that he's a self-styled lady's man."

"Your brother seems to be precious to you."

I smiled. "He's very precious to me," I said. "I practically raised him, so I can't help but boast of him from time to time."

"You raised him yourself?"

"No. I had help from my Uncle and Stepmother when I was younger, but later on, it was just the two of us, our friends, and our servants."

We sat in silence for a moment, but unlike before, it wasn't as awkward. She attempted to stand and I stood, helping her up.

"Are you sure you want to try walking now?" I asked.

"Well, I have to some time," she reasoned. "Would you…um…well…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to walk around the garden with me? The courtyard is just down these stairs."

I nodded and laced her arm in mine, supporting her down the stairs. When we entered the courtyard, I could see the clock clearly. I was almost surprised at how close it was to midnight.

"I guess time couldn't stop," she muttered sadly.

"I know," I said. "I don't want the night to end either."

She blushed and looked away from me. "Why did you approach me?"

"At first, it was because you looked lonely. I figured you could use the company. Funnily enough, I find myself captivated by you."

The clock began to chime.

We look at the clock, then at each other. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a brief moment. I took her mask off and she mine.

We stared at each other for a moment. She blushed and tried to run again. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me.

"Let me go!"

"Drew, stop running for me," I snapped at her. Drew flinched. I took a calming breath. "You've been running from me all night. Please stop making me chase you."

"Why are you chasing me?"

I swallowed. How could I tell her? I had fallen in love with Lady Drew Benjamin.

* * *

...Erm...Yes. I did. I figured I shouldn't pair him up with an extremely beautiful girl, but in a way, I have always been disappointed in Drew's decision to only focus on her outer appearance and that she can't be confident without beauty. Good Lord! Message of "Scold's Bridle": Beauty is only skin deep. Also, I think Drew's fairly cute. Not beautiful, but she's certainly not hideous. She sort of reminds me of Sophie from "Howl's Moving Castle" to, which makes me like her all the more.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Cain finally found me at three o'clock the morning of April fifteenth, he was indeed trying to lose the woman he had been partners with for the night (Ariadne Carter, funnily enough), and he had the luck of finding me trying to console Drew.

"Well at least you didn't end up having to unveil Cassandra."

"He was there?!" I snapped, starting to hyperventilate.

"No," Cain said. "I just wanted to see your face."

I've never punched Cain before. Spanked, yes, but not for years. I was surprised and slightly pleased when my fist collided with his cheek. "Jesus Christ, Cain! Don't scare me like that." After that, I looked out the window.

I could still see Drew's red hair glinting like rubies in the candlelight; her sapphire eyes…

"Oi! Earth to Jizabel," Cain snapped. I turned to him and glowered. "Oh? What's with that face? You never glower at your precious little brother." Cain said, pouting.

"Cain, you're seventeen. Why the hell are you so hyper?"

"Why the hell are you so spacey?"

_Well, little brother of mine, I think I've fallen in love with Drew Benjamin_. Yeah. That'd go well. I sighed and looked away, deciding not to answer…

And now two days have passed since the masquerade ball. I can feel Cain and Mary staring at me even though I'm not even looking at them.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, Cain?"

"Nope. He's been like this since we left the Benjamin's a couple days ago."

"Do you think we should ask Riff to look at him? I mean, Riff's also a doctor."

"Or Cassian or Ben could figure out what's wrong with him."

They were really starting to grate my nerves. I stood and sighed, deciding to go on a walk. I didn't need a doctor to look at me. I knew exactly what was wrong with me.

Symptoms:

Constant sighing without cause or reason; chest pain; daydreaming; slight apnea and anemia from lack of sleep; inability to eat and tendency to pick at food.

Diagnosis:

I'm love sick.

How long did it take me to figure this out? One day of mentally beating myself up trying to figure out what the hell was going through my head.

I kept my head bowed and avoided contact.

For a moment, I raised it and saw that I was approaching my veterinary clinic. I stared at it for a while before deciding that maybe some work might help me focus on something else other than Drew.

I opened the door and sat at the desk, and removed my glasses, trying to relieve my headache.

I looked up out the window at the passerby.

Eager to do something, I stood and went to the tea kettle and poured myself some tea.

The door opened. "Um…hello?"

I turned to my customer. Drew. I spilled the tea onto my hand. "Ouch!" I hissed. I dropped the cup and set the kettle down. "Ah, fuck," I muttered, shaking my wet, burning hand. I prayed she didn't hear that.

If she did, she didn't make any indication to it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said coming around and looking at my burned hand.

"It's fine," I told her, trying to control my beating heart. "It's nothing to worry about."

Drew pursed her lips. "Do you keep ice around?"

"Yes," I said, standing. "It's in the back. Er…just a moment." I entered the back room and Simon mewed at me. I quickly stroked his head and went to chip some ice. I wrapped the shavings in a cloth and pressed it to my hand.

"Meow?"

"It's nothing," I told him, "Just a burn."

Simon stretched and curled up in his bed. I returned, pressing the ice to my hand. "Lady Drew, is there something you need?"

"Oh! Um…well…I…I was wondering if…well…"

The door opened again and Mary strode in with Cassian behind her. "I'm telling you, Cassian," she said, "He's not feeling alright—Hi Jizabel."

"Mary what are you doing here?" I asked.

She exchanged a glance with Cassian. Cassian rolled his eyes, "That we can talk about later. I thought you were going to take a few days off."

"Was I?" I asked. I knew I was supposed to be taking a vacation, but I couldn't relax.

"Perhaps I should come back later," Drew said, looking at the floor.

"Drew! I'm sorry, Drew! I didn't notice you were here. I feel bad now," Mary said. Cassian stared at Drew, then at me. He smirked.

"Come on, Mary Weather," Cassian said, taking her shoulders and steering her outside.

"Eh? But—oh…" Mary grinned widely. "Sorry, Big Brother! I'll see you at home."

_Damn them._ I turn back to Drew. "You need me to make a house call?" I asked. Drew blushed. "You don't have a pet, do you?"

She averted her gaze, refusing to look at me. "Are you mad?"

I thought about it. "Depends on your definition. On the one hand, maybe I am crazy. On the other, no. I'm not mad."

_IDIOT!!!_

She laughed. I couldn't tell if she was laughing at my pitiful attempt at lightening the mood or at me. Nevertheless, I smiled and stood. "You're not allergic are you?"

"No."

"Wait here." I went to the back and picked up Simon. He meowed in protest and tried to get back to his bed, but I held him tightly, bringing him into the front room. "This is the clinic's cat, Simon. Big guy isn't he?"

"He's beautiful," Drew said, coming closer. Her eyes shone and she scratched behind Simon's ear. "What breed is he?"

"Tabby. Not your typical rich cat, such as a Persian. He's simple enough for a clinic. The children really love him." Simon climbed out of my arms and sauntered away. "Simon," I called. "Don't be like that."

Simon raised his tail in the air and entered the back room.

"He's usually more social than this," I told Drew. She had a beautiful smile.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good," I said, "Because I don't have an explanation for his attitude."

We laughed. I caught sight of Mary and Cassian peaking through the window. They hid when they saw me looking at them. _I'm going to _kill_ them!_

"Jizabel," Drew said. She covered her mouth and blushed when I looked at her. "I…I…"

"Yes?"

Drew swallowed and took a breath. "I was wondering if you'd come to tea sometime at my home. My father…he wants to meet you. He was going to come here to the clinic, but I asked him not to…and…" Drew looked at me. "I wanted to see you again, to tell the truth."

Heat rose to my cheeks. The ironic part was that I wanted to see her again as well. "When should I pay a visit to your family?"

"Oh! Um…"

"I can come by tomorrow."

Drew nodded. I took her hand and kissed it. She left and I slumped into the chair. Mary and Cassian came back in.

"What did you do?" Mary asked. "Drew looked like she was on cloud nine."

I blushed and looked away.

"Ah-ha!" Cassian said, "You kissed her."

"What?!" Mary shrieked.

"Just on the hand," I said, blushing madly. "Why the hell are you two still here anyway?" Cassian smirked and Mary grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"You've fallen in love with Drew Benjamin," Mary concluded. "That's why you've been acting so weird for the past two days."

"And because she came to the clinic specifically to see you," Cassian added. "It'd be safe to say she feels the same."

"Kya! Cain's gonna freak out when he hears this!"

"Mary Weather," I growled. "Cain doesn't have to know a thing about this."

"Actually he does. He's the head of the family."

"Maybe so," I snapped, "but I'm the oldest."

"Actually Sophia's the oldest," Mary said in a matter-of-fact tone. She had met my elder sisters a few days prior to when I first met Drew at the Queen's Garden.

"Sophia isn't a Hargreaves," I snarled. Hargreaves may not be last name, but I shared the same blood all the same.

"And even if I do tell Cain," Mary said, "Would it really matter? I mean, if you marry Drew you'll inherit not just Uncle Neil's fortune, but the Benjamin family's name as well."

"She has a point," Cassian added.

I sighed. They were right. If I did marry Drew, I'd inherit a vast amount of fortune and I could get rid of Cassandra (hopefully)…but that wasn't on my mind at all when I spoke with her.

"As true as it is," I told them, "That isn't why I love her."

Mary and Cassian stared at me. "So romantic," Mary gushed, "I'm so jealous! I want to marry a guy like you, Big Brother."

Cassian and I shook our heads. _What have I done to my sister to make her stalk me on dates? I thought this was supposed to be _Cain's _job…_

"…And that's what happened. Cain? Cain, are you okay?"

Mary shook Cain's shoulder. He blinked and turned to me.

"DREW BENJAMIN?!!" He shouted. I wondered what had gotten into him. Cain began to laugh. "Oh, my God! Haha! I can't believe I missed it! Seeing Jizabel blushing!"

"He was so cute!"

"Hahaha!!"

"Congratulations, Dr. Disraeli," Riff said, setting tea down.

Cassian and Cain kept laughing.

I was definitely going to kill them. Slowly and painfully.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I stepped up to the front door of the Benjamin family's estate and knocked. I had half a mind to run, but I didn't.

A servant answered the door and permitted my entrance. He took my coat and led me to the parlor where Lord Benjamin was awaiting me.

"Jizabel Disraeli?"

"At your service, Lord Benjamin," I said, bowing slightly to him.

"Take a seat," he said, pointing at the chair across from him. I did so. "Dr. Disraeli, I'd like to get to the point."

"If you say, so, Sir."

"Just two days ago, I heard your name from Drew and have been curious as to who you are and how you met my daughter. I do not recall meeting you at any time."

"Well, I'm sure you might have heard of my brother if not met him."

"Your brother?"

"Cain Hargreaves is my younger half-brother. Drew invited us to your masquerade ball through our younger sister a week prior to the event."

"You were the man dancing with her, then?"

"Yes, Sir."

Lord Benjamin stared at me sternly. "You're a physician and a veterinarian, I hear."

"Yes sir."

"Are you not entitled any inheritance?"

"Our Uncle, Lord Neil, has left me his estate in Manchester and a fortune. In the event of his death, I take on the role of Cain's guardian. Even though I am the eldest, I'm not entitled the role of Earl. It was my Uncle's way of compensating."

"So you do not need to be a physician or a veterinarian."

"No. Not really. I decided that I didn't want to solely rely on the inheritance left to me."

Lord Benjamin crossed his legs. "Dr. Disraeli, since the ball, Drew…hasn't been herself. She's been happier, livelier. She's usually brooding away in her room and disappointed with things she won't even tell me. What are your feelings for my daughter?"

I stared at him firmly. Inside, my stomach was revolting against me and my head was pounding from the lack of food. If I didn't stress the fact before, I shall now: I was very nervous.

"Lord Benjamin," I began, "I love her. I love your daughter. I know that she lacks confidence about herself, but even so, I find her quite captivating…and…" I silenced. What else could I say to him?

Lord Benjamin cleared his throat and stood. "Doctor," he said, "would you care for some tea?"

_I passed?_

"Very much so," I said, standing. I followed him out into the garden and was introduced to Lady Benjamin, Drew's mother.

As time went on, I had been accepted into their family—

"Excuse me, Milord, Milady," a servant said, dragging two people with him. "These two have been looking for a way in."

"Help…"

My mouth dropped and I snarled. "Cain! Mary!"

Cain pushed the servant off and took off his disguise.

Mary did the same. "Hey, Big Brother," she said, smiling. Both of them were smiling, attempting to act innocent though they had been caught.

I hid my face in my hand. "Lord Benjamin, I apologize," I said, looking back up. "They're usually better behaved than this."

"Lord Cain, I was just about to ask your brother of your wellbeing," Lady Benjamin said. "Please, I think we could pull up a couple more chairs. Drew is at a tea party with a few of her friends." She looked at Mary. "I do not believe I'm familiar with this young lady."

"My younger sister," I said, "Mary Weather."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Benjamin," Mary said, making a delicate curtsy. Lord and Lady Benjamin both smiled.

"The pleasure is ours, Miss Mary Weather," Lady Benjamin said. "Are you close to your brothers?"

Mary nodded, "Quite so, but not as close as they are together."

"We've only just discovered that we have a little sister," Cain said.

"Oh?"

While Lady Benjamin spoke with Cain and Mary, Lord Benjamin exchanged a look with me and motioned for me to follow him. We excused ourselves and he led me around the house.

"I just wanted to make it clear," he began, "as you stated yourself, my daughter lacks much confidence. If you _ever_—"

"If I ever hurt her, you're more than welcome to kill me in any way you deem acceptable," I said. "I'm a man of my word. Cain can tell you that if you're not convinced. I don't intend to hurt Drew."

I couldn't even begin to _fathom_ harming Drew in any way. Even so, I understood her father's concern. As Mary told Cain and me before I found myself in love with her, Drew was a prime cut aristocrat and deserved to be recognized as such.

And after all that I've told Drew at the masquerade, to rip that under her feet would be worse than cruel and could damage her beyond repair.

Lord Benjamin nodded, satisfied with my answer.

We walked a few minutes more, discussing politics, medicine, and—oddly enough—the string of murders.

"I've heard of them, that much is certain," I said. "It's odd. Faces disfigured, and the eyes gouged out. And all of the girls were said to be quite beautiful, to boot."

"Strange indeed. You're a doctor, what do you make of it?"

I shrugged. "I'm not that kind of doctor. All I can say is that it's all strange. Barbaric, as all murders are, but strange all together. None of the victims knew each other as of yet, but there's usually some sort of connection. If there's no connection between them other than how they died, then what else could be deduced?"

We entered the house again and walked to the foyer.

"I'm sorry you did not see Drew today. Sometimes she can be away for hours."

"If it would be alright, I could stop by this weekend and see her then?"

"In fact, I insist you do," Lady Benjamin said. We bid goodnight to them and headed on our way. On the way, Mary spotted Drew.

She ran ahead and pulled Drew toward us.

"J-Jizabel!"

"Good evening," I greeted. She clutched at a jar in her hand.

"Good evening," she said quietly. Cain and Mary walked on ahead. "I'm sorry I wasn't at home. Karen and Jessica insisted I join them at tea today, so…"

"Everything went well, if you'd like to know," I said, offering my arm to her. She took it and I led her back home.

"I'm glad. I was worried that my father wouldn't take to you."

"Somehow, I was able to get into his good graces." I looked at her and my eyes landed on the jar again. "Drew, what is that?"

"It's a medicine," she whispered. I frowned. "Karen…she told me about it and suggested I see the doctor she went to and got it from, so I did…"

"May I see it?"

She hesitated. Then she handed it to me. I looked at it.

The liquid had pink pellets within it. Something didn't seem right with this "medicine."

"Drew, what is this for?"

She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Were you told this was a beauty medicine?"

Drew nodded. I stopped and tilted her head up to look at me.

"You don't need it. Besides, this doesn't look like something that is safe. I'd like to look at this a little closer…"

Drew nodded. "I'll trust you," she said. I embraced her and kissed the top her head. We continued walking. I kissed her hand and bid her goodnight before marching home myself. I was anxious to look at this medicine…

Riff handed me his report.

"That liquid is _not_ medicine," he said.

I took the paper and scanned it.

"Those pellets are parasitic insect eggs belonging to a yet unknown species. They're growth cycle is one month. When they mature, they climb up and eat away the facial tissue and collect behind the eyes. Whoever gave that phony medicine to Lady Drew must be behind the string of murders that have been happening lately."

I grit my teeth together, ire spreading throughout my being. My hands shook and I set the paper down.

"Lord Jizabel?"

"Riff, I'm going out."

"To your clinic or the clinic Lady Drew got this from?"

"I don't have the address."

"Actually," Riff handed me another slip of paper. "You do. I made a few calls and found out where it's located. Would you like me to inform Lord Cain?"

"No," I snapped, standing and grabbing my coat, the jar, and a pistol kept in a drawer. "I at least want to look around this place first. After that, I'll have to have a talk with Lady Drew."

I took the strip of paper and strode quickly out of the estate. I glanced at the address along the way until I was in the court yard of a complex, run down building. I glanced at the address again and looked for the correct apartment.

I entered the clinic and looked about. It was entirely empty. There wasn't even a secretary.

Another door possibly led into this "doctor's" office. I knocked first. No answer. I turned the handle and opened the door.

"Excuse me, but you'll have to wait your turn," a deep voice snapped. I turned to where it came from. A man staring out the window, and didn't turn to me.

"I'm not here for an appointment," I snapped. He turned and stared at me. I stared at the man, shocked. His eyes widened.

"Jizabel Disraeli," Esker Geraldi said.

* * *

About Esker Geraldi: He's Jizabel's mentor in this story and since Godchild needs a Mad Doctor, I gave the position to him, since Jizabel isn't the Mad Doctor in this story. He started out as your usual doctor and was very good at what he did, but he ended up in Delilah after being promised that he can help in the development of medical science. His priorities are greatly shifted after he joined Delilah-from the importance of saving lives to that humans don't even deserve a shred of compassion, are soulless beings, and therefore ought to be destroyed. I actually like Esker, though I think its sad that he turned his back on humanity.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

His face split into a smile. "I haven't seen you since you were a lad. What brings you here?"

My shock dispersed and I set the jar down on the table. "The woman I have just begun to court had _this _in her possession yesterday evening when I was walking home from her parent's house. I asked her what it was for and took it from her to analyze. Are _you_ the doctor that gave this to her?"

Esker Geraldi blinked. He smiled. "You know the contents of this jar, do you? Yes. I gave that to a young lady of the name Drew Benjamin yesterday in the afternoon. She was rather persistent when trying to convince me to give it to her. She said that she wanted to be beautiful for a certain someone."

I narrowed my eyes. "What the hell has gotten into you? Ten years ago, you were—"

"I was a small time doctor," he interrupted, "who found a promising, young, bastard son of the Earl Hargreaves to teach my profession."

"You did _not_ teach me to kill people!"

"No, I did not. I taught you to save lives. But that practice is far less rewarding than the one I am now conducting."

"And killing innocent women—"

"Far from innocent," Dr. Geraldi laughed. "Those girls all came here wanting to be more beautiful than they already were. They were quite vain. Even your beloved Drew."

I pulled out the pistol and aimed it at him. His grin vanished.

"Are you going to kill me, Jizabel?" The doctor smirked. "No, you aren't. You can't pull the trigger, can you?" He approached me and took the gun from my hand, "Because you still respect me as another doctor if not one time mentor."

I grimaced and grabbed the jar, ready to leave. He didn't ask for it back. Once I was outside, I tossed the jar against the wall and walked to Drew's house in angry strides.

I had no right to be angry with her, but…it scared me. If I didn't take that jar from her, she…

My steps slowed and I covered my face, berating myself for breaking down so easily. I leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. _Don't cry. Not now. Just breathe. _I repeated this in my head until I had calmed down.

I straitened my back and continued toward the Benjamin's Estate. It began to pour down heavily as I turned the corner and saw Drew's house. I ran to the door and knocked.

"Dr. Disraeli," a maid said, answering the door. "We weren't expecting you until Saturday."

"I need to speak with Drew. Now."

The maid stood aside and led me to the parlor. "I'll inform milady that you're here, Sir," she said, walking away. I sat down and leaned forward and folded my hands, as if in prayer and thought about what I was going to say.

I'd have to keep cool. It'd make no sense to Drew if I just started to yell, and it'd be problematic on multiple levels.

Drew entered, someone confused. "Jizabel?"

"That medicine you were given. It wasn't medicine, but a nest of parasitic insects," I said calmly, but it _almost_ came out as a growl. "If you drank that, you would have died within a month."

Drew collapsed onto the couch, her face white. "But then…Karen…"

"It might already be too late to help her," I said. "I don't know enough about it to remove the insects safely. It's safe to say that it is the insects that are the cause of the murders that have been occurring lately. That doctor chooses his victims, gives them that fake medicine and waits a month for the insects to mature. When they do, they climb up the host's body and eat away at the facial tissue, some collecting behind the eyes—hence the gouging of the eyes after the face is disfigured. They die upon exposure to oxygen."

Drew's lip trembled and she covered her mouth. Her breathing became heavy. "Oh God…" She whispered.

"Drew, are you alright? You didn't…"

"No…I didn't, but…oh God…I just…I didn't think that…" Her voice cracked. I stood and sat beside her. She leaned against me, her strength giving out. I embraced her and kissed her head.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but I didn't care. I played with her red hair and kissed her. I finally found words to say as the clock chimed three.

"Drew, I love you. You're already beautiful enough for me. If either of us should be worried about worthiness, it's me. You've captivated me beyond all logical comprehension and you have a good heart. You're a brilliant woman."

"But—"

"No. I love you for you. I don't want you to change because others say you're not beautiful. They don't see what I see. Can't that just be enough?"

Drew nodded. "It's enough," she whispered. I kissed her forehead. "It's enough."

The clock chimed four and the door opened. The maid from before entered. "My lady," she said. Drew breathed heavily and looked at her. "Your mother wants to know if you'll be coming to tea."

Drew shook her head. "No. I think I'll…take a nap instead."

"Well then," I said, standing, "I guess I should be going."

Drew took my hand. "Jizabel, thank you. I'm glad I trusted you."

I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it. "So am I, Drew. I'll see you Saturday." I kissed her hand again and the maid led me to the door and handed me my coat. I stepped outside into the pouring rain and flagged a cab.

It'd be mad going home on foot in this weather…

Cain, Riff, and Cassian sat in silence after I told them what I knew.

"Our enemy is Dr. Geraldi?" Cain asked. "Maybe it's because I only remember him when I was little, but I don't recall him ever being able to kill. He always stressed the importance of life and the like."

"I remember quite well," I said. "I don't know what happened to convince him otherwise, but whatever it was, I don't like it."

"How long do you think we have to stop him?" Cassian asked. "At the moment, I doubt we have time to contemplate _why_ he turned to murder."

"That's true," Cain agreed. "We'll worry about it _after_ we stop him."

"Can we? Three girls have already been killed. It's too late to save Karen," I said. "And I don't know when he's going to strike next. He almost killed Drew…"

"But he didn't," Riff added. "If anything, Lady Drew must think of you as her knight in shining armor."

The others smiled at me.

"He's been whipped," Cassian said.

"Poor bloke," Cain added.

"You're a good example to the rest of your sex, Lord Jizabel."

My eye twitched. "If you all don't shut up, I swear, I'm going to kill you."

They stared at me. Riff shrugged.

"Can you?"

"I'm the one with the treasure chest of poisons."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter," I snapped. "We all agreed that Dr. Geraldi must be stopped, can't we focus on that? As I said before, our only problem is whether we _can_ stop him."

"I've an idea," Cassian said. We turned to him and he began to speak…

Riff delivered a telegraph, telling us what he found out. Geraldi had convinced a girl in a mask, whose name was Viola, that the insect nest was a beauty potion. The girl seemed to have been tricked by him into thinking he was going to help her become beautiful so long as she helped him with "the ritual," which included sacrificing six girls.

Riff also stated that Dr. Geraldi had an assistant, a young boy about Mary's age who had been keeping an eye on each girl and alerting him to when the insects were mature enough to harm them.

Once the report came in, we began to put Cassian's plan into action on the day I went to dine with Drew and her parents.

We took watch over the office, noting whether or not someone came in. For the first few days, nothing happened.

On the fifth day, a young girl walked into the office and came out with the jar. Disguised as an officer, Riff approached her and tried to confiscate the jar. The girl refused to hand it over and ran.

I doubted that we'd be able to get the jar from her unless she willingly handed it over unless we broke in and stole it.

If we stole it, we'd have to know where she lived and by then, it might be too late.

Yet we decided to try anyway and Cassian followed her home and stole the jar. He set it on the table, frowning. "It looks like it'd been drank from," he growled. It did. Riff added that it was indeed less full than the last time he saw it.

"Damn it!" Cassian growled. "I was sure it'd work!"

I had my doubts of the plan, but decided it was worth the shot. "We have to tell the police," I concluded. Cassian's eyes widened. I couldn't blame him. "They don't have to know your involvement, Cassian. I don't even think they'll suspect you."

"I know," he said, "but…"

"But nothing. The reports will most likely state that by this time you're a full grown adult—not that your—"

"Don't strain yourself," Cassian growled. Cain grabbed the phone and called the chief of police. "You're right, they'll be looking for…someone taller now."

"Yes, may I speak with Detective Landor?" Cain said over the phone.

"Back to Plan B, will the police really be able to handle it?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "This seems to be something rather tough, but I doubt they'll want to repeat the Jack the Ripper incident."

"True…"

"Hello, Detective…actually, it's about the murders that have been occurring lately…"

The next morning, a letter and the paper came. The headline stabbed us as though we had been cut down with a double edged sword:

_Ten Constables Murdered!!_

_An anonymous tip led ten constables to their death at Apartment #13, 12 Evers Street last night. Each one were stabbed in a vital spot, killing them instantly. The tip was the location of the serial killer responsible for the murder of three girls, whose murders are already reported._

_The tip also said that there were three girls that he planned to murder next were specifically chosen…_

Cain opened the letter, addressed to me. I hadn't the strength to stand, let alone read. He read the letter aloud:

"Dear Dr. Disraeli.

"It was a good thought to tip the police. Brilliant even! I send my regrets of foiling your plan to stop me. I've a job to do and I would very much appreciate it if you stayed out of my way.

"If you insist on fighting back, however, you're more than welcome to. This is an invitation to you and your accomplices.

"Viola and I will be awaiting you at the location I have enclosed with this letter tonight. At midnight, you'll bear witness to a grand finale that could be the epitome of medical science.

"Tonight then Jizabel.

"Esker Geraldi.

"PS: Catch me if you can!"

I snarled.

"Are we going?" Cain asked. I grit my teeth and blood dripped down my chin. I hastily wiped it away.

I stood and walked upstairs to the library. I saw Abigail at Mary's door.

"Miss Mary," she said, "It is morning. Are you up yet?"

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Mary isn't answering. She usually does…"

I opened the door. Abigail screamed and the others ran upstairs. My feet felt heavy as I walked to the empty bed. Another letter addressed to me waited on the pillow. I opened it and read:

_So sorry, Lad. I forgot to mention that Viola and I will be waiting with your darling little sister. Haha!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Cassian and Riff went ahead to look around the meeting location. Cain told me he'd call when we knew what to do.

"In the meantime," he said, "you have an appointment with the Benjamin's to keep. Relax, we'll find Mary _and _save her before midnight."

"How can you be so calm?!" I yelled, knocking a chair over.

"Because one of us needs to be," Cain snapped, "I'm scared to, Jizabel. I'm terrified of what he can do to Mary! But I've had enough of having to play the role of the younger brother all the time. Mary's my sister to—that's why I want you to go to the Benjamin's, calm down, have some tea, and relax with your beloved and her family. Leave it to me, alright?"

I took a deep breath and chuckled, sitting down. "When did you decide to be a big brother?"

"When I realized I had a little sister. I don't want to make the same mistake I did with Suzette."

I blinked. That was ages ago! "You're still upset about that?"

"I told Suzette about emerald forest. I didn't think…"

"Cain," I said, standing and embracing him. "Thanks. You're doing well. If you need me, you know where I'll be."

Cain nodded and I strode out of the house and had a carriage prepared to take me to the Benjamin estate.

As I headed over, I feared that Geraldi might have also taken Drew. But when I arrived, there was no panic or discord and I breathed freely. I put on a gentle smile and was shone into the dining room for lunch.

I greeted Lord and Lady Benjamin and kissed Drew's hand. Though I tried to relax, I could still almost hear Mary screaming.

"Doctor? Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" I said, blinking. I glanced down, noticing that my knuckles were white and I had my utensils in a death grip. I relaxed my grip. "Yes. There's just some…trouble at home at the moment." I thought it better that they thought I was having sibling trouble (which wasn't far off, but they'd think of a different matter. It isn't uncommon for siblings to fight every so often).

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lady Benjamin said. "I hope it'll be taken care of soon. Perhaps it was all just a misunderstanding."

_Misunderstanding? Not likely…_"Thank you, Madam. I hope that is all it is."

And the conversation continued on. When we had finished with lunch, Drew and her mother left and I went with Lord Benjamin to the parlor for a cigar (which I declined. No one I knew smoked—save Cassian. But even then he didn't smoke cigars).

Another hour passed as such. One conversation led into another.

By the time three o'clock came around, a servant entered, alerting us that there was a call.

"Yes…? Cain…I see…" Lord Benjamin looked at me. "You're brother," he handed the receiver to me.

"Yes Cain?"

"We found the woman named Viola and Mary at the place he wanted us to meet him at tonight. Cassian's trying to get Mary out without Viola noticing and Riff stayed as back up. If they're not back in an hour, you and I are supposed to go there and help them."

"What do you mean?"

"If they're not back, it will mean that they got caught."

_So I have another hour to mingle, _I thought. "Alright. I'll hear from you then in an hour."

"If they don't show up, I won't call."

"So instead, I'll just expect you to come up here?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Pray that they come back."

"That's all I can do at the moment. Damn! I hate feeling so _useless!_"

"I'll hear from you or whatever, later."

"Right. Until then." Cain hung up. I set the receiver down and turned back to Lord Benjamin. "Sorry about that, family issues."

"It sounds like it's more than just a sibling squabble."

I debated what to say. "My sister and brother got into a fight. She ran off and we've been looking for her since this morning."

Yes, it was a lie. But what else was I supposed to tell him?

_The doctor that I considered my mentor is now a murderer and I'm trying to catch him. He found out what I was up to and kidnapped Mary to hold her as leverage against me and my brother. _

No.

That wouldn't do.

Even if it was true, it was rather unfathomable to anyone else. And even if he did believe me, what would it say? Would it say that I couldn't protect my family and therefore I couldn't protect Drew? I didn't want to risk doubt.

Saying that Mary ran away was more likely and it wouldn't be the first time. I was at work that day when Riff called to let me know that Cain had gotten Mary mad and he had gone looking for her.

He also told me that an old friend of mine was attempting to court her. He wouldn't tell me who.

I had a feeling that Cain did know, and told Riff not to tell me.

But that was beside the point.

"Cain told me that he'd handle it and that he'd let me know when they found her. At the moment, he's attempting to beg forgiveness so that she'll come back. If luck runs out, I'm to come in."

I don't think Lord Benjamin completely believed me, but if he had any doubts, he didn't show it.

I lost track of time as I spoke with Drew's father on various subjects: art, philosophy, science…

But four o'clock came and went. Another ten minutes. Quarter past. Half past.

A maid knocked and entered. "Doctor, Lord Cain is here. He says he needs your help."

I turned back to Lord Benjamin and we quickly bid each other good evening. I took my coat and strode out the door into the carriage.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"What else? They didn't come back."

"Does the driver know where to go?"

Cain nodded. "Get in."

I did and the carriage lurched into motion. "Do you have weapons?" Cain pulled out two pistols and handed one of them to me. I pocketed it and he gave me some spare bullets which I put in my coat pockets.

"What do you suppose we do when we get there?"

I frowned and furrowed my brow. I shook my head. "I cannot say. Not until we get there." I just didn't know how long it would be until we did…

When we arrived that the specified location, sun was beginning to set.

The carriage stopped at a ruin. Cain and I stepped out and ran alongside the road until we found them.

Riff and Cassian were unconscious and tied up, leaning against the wall. Mary was sitting in a cage held up in the air by a pulley. She held her knees, hiding her face.

Standing before Mary, looking up at her—or perhaps it was the darkening sky—was a woman dressed in red.

She turned and I could see the mask:

"Cain," I whispered. "That's a medieval torture mask."

"What?"

"I did a paper on these masks for a history class back in my early years of college," I explained.

"History? I thought you studied medical science."

"I had to take a history course," I snapped, "And a literature course."

The ears symbolized a love of gossip. The large eyes, curiosity. The long tongue suggested that she was a liar. It was a very specific type of mask that I used as an example in the paper. Though the mask didn't do any internal or external damage, save for humiliating the wearer, I decided to use it as an example, especially for its name:

Scold's Bridle.

Cain began to move. I pulled him back. "No! Wait."

"What now? We have to do something."

I knew that. I knew that all too well, yet…I hesitated. I pondered why I hesitated for a moment. I looked about. "Geraldi isn't here. Haven't you noticed? Or his acclaimed assistant."

Cain glanced around and growled. "So? He's not here. Isn't that for the better?"

"Cain, something's not right. He said he wanted us all here. Now we are. Where is _he_?"

No sooner had the words left my mouth that I felt a presence behind me. I half wanted to turn around to ease the suspicion that it really was Geraldi.

"So good you boys could come," he said behind us. Cain and I turned to him. "Cain! You've grown so much since I last saw you. You're early, but that's fine. We can begin early."

"Begin?" I asked. He smirked and led us into the court yard. "Doctor, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean 'happened?'" he asked, turning to me. He smirked, "Enlightenment. This world, Jizabel, isn't even worth saving. Why not just erase all the impure variables from the earth? That is the main objective of the Organization I've joined since we've last met."

I snarled and pulled out the pistol. Dr. Geraldi's smirk faded.

"I don't expect you understand, Jizabel. I figured you of all people might sympathize. You were always eager to help medical science advance."

"At the expense of people's lives?!" Cain shouted. "You're mad! What part of what you're doing is advancing medical science?!"

Geraldi shrugged. "If you can't figure out what I have been doing since the murders began on your own, then you're not worth telling."

"Doctor," the woman said, turning to him. "Did you get the eyes?"

"We're only waiting for Kaiser to return with Karen's. Alisha's eyes I have already collected."

"Only two more pairs then!" she said. "Then I can be beautifully reborn."

Geraldi nodded and pulled out another jar. "Yes, you will, Viola my dear. All we need to do now is force the girl to drink this."

_He plans to kill Mary! _I aimed the pistol at the jar.

_BANG!! _

The jar shattered in Geraldi's hand. Viola jumped back, shocked, but Geraldi didn't seem to be surprised. I looked at Cain. A small string of smoke rose from the barrel of his own gun.

"Oops! Dang, I missed," Cain said. "Sorry, Doctor, I seemed to have wasted your precious 'medicine.'"

"Big Brothers!" Mary shouted.

I smiled and relaxed my shoulders, lowering my arm.

Geraldi began to laugh. "You stupid boy! You think I _care_ how much you waste? There's plenty more." He pulled a lever and the ground began to shift.

Below Mary was a pool of undiluted liquid swarming with insect eggs. The moon climbed into the sky—a red moon.

"And now, time for the grand finale. Viola, if you would?"

Viola pulled another lever and Mary was lowered into the pool.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I didn't think. Cain and I just acted.

First I rushed at Geraldi and slammed the pistol into his face. Cain grabbed Viola while I replaced the lever. The cage stopped.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then a sharp pain in my leg forced me to the ground. I looked down and saw a dagger embedded into my calf.

"Jizabel!" Cain shouted, running toward me.

"Don't worry about this! Get Mary down!" I shot back. Cain hesitated at first, but did as I told him. I grit my teeth and pulled the dagger out. I turned to where it came from. There was a boy, about Mary's age, holding a dagger.

He sneered and tossed another one at me. I closed my eyes expecting another stabbing shot to immobilize me.

"Jizabel! Get up!" I opened my eyes and looked at Cassian. When did he and Riff get out of their bonds? I looked at the dagger. One of Cassian's knives had, with deadly precision, parried it. Riff was helping Cain.

The boy looked surprised. He rushed at Cassian. When he tried to punch Cassian, Cassian stepped aside and grabbed the boy's coat in both hands and slammed him against the wall.

Mary and Cain ran to me. "Big Brother…you're hurt!"

"It's nothing," I said, taking a piece of my coat and tearing it until I had a long strip and began to bandage my leg. "Something like this is only deadly if too much blood seeps out. If I tie it tight enough it will stop the bleeding." I tied the knot and smiled at Mary. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and embraced me.

Viola groaned and we turned to her. She stood and we stared at her. Mary covered her mouth. Half of Viola's face was burned.

"Oh my God…" Cassian hissed.

"Violet Maria Taylor?" Cain asked. "Is…is that really you?"

"You know her?" I asked.

"There was an incident a year or two ago that I didn't hear about until after we came home from Japan at a party that Uncle Neil made me go to." He turned back to her. "Viola? Violet? That incident? What was it?"

Viola shook her head and backed away.

"You were arranged to marry, but you're younger sister stole your fiancé. Angered, you tried to splash acid on her face, but instead, you ended up hitting yourself…"

"No! I was born like this! My parents locked me away to keep people from seeing me. The Doctor saved me."

_Alternate reality?_ _A dream world?_

"Saved you?" I asked, surprised. "He's _using_ you to commit senseless murders!"

Viola shook her head.

"When he's done and finished, he'll most likely kill you!"

"SHUT UP!!" Viola shouted, covering her ears. "It's not true! The Doctor is the only one who accepted me for who I am!" She turned to Geraldi. "Right, Doctor? Right?"

Geraldi sighed. "I've been found out yet again. You lads are sharper than I thought."

Viola looked like she would cry. "But…you…you…" Viola shrieked and clawed at her face. "My face! My face is on fire!"

Blood spurted out. Geraldi took a scalpel from his bag and grabbed Viola's neck.

"NO!!"

I looked away and covered Mary's eyes. Even so, the shriek was horrible and chilled me. Mary shivered.

"Kaiser, are you alright?"

"Hehe," the boy said, standing up, rubbing the back of his head. "Yep, I'm fine, Doctor. Oh!" he pulled out a jar. His shoulders relaxed. "Miss Karen's eyes are safe."

"Good. We're done here."

"Really?" We're not going to take care of these guys?" the boy asked, staring at us.

"No. They're all special cases that Lord Alexis doesn't want spoilt."

Cain, Riff, Cassian, and I started.

"I'll give your regards to your father for you, boys," Geraldi said, walking away.

I snarled. "That's impossible!" I shouted. Geraldi stopped. The boy looked back at me curiously. "Our father is dead!"

"We saw him die," Cain added.

"What you saw," Geraldi said, looking back at us, "Was Alexis Hargreaves falling out a window. Who told you he was dead?"

He turned away and he and the boy continued on their way.

"Jizabel? Cain? What is that man talking about?" Mary asked. "Father's dead."

"Yes," Cain said. "He's dead. Geraldi must really be mad to think he's alive, right?"

I nodded. I knew what Cain was getting at:

Unless I saw Alexis Hargreaves walking, talking, breathing, and eating, I will never accept any hint of him surviving that fall.

How could he have survived? We poisoned him. He threw himself from the window.

Alexis Hargreaves was dead and remains dead…

I struggled to dress and brush my hair at the same time—I was late for work. I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"Is it a known habit of Jizabel's to act like an idiot after a rescue mission?" Mary asked.

"No…I think he's worried because he scheduled appointments for today," Cain said. "Though I've never seen him like this either, to tell the truth."

"Shut up!" I snapped, grabbing an apple and running out the door.

I probably caused a few accidents running in the middle of the street as I did to cut time in half. Why I didn't just take a cab, I'll never know. It didn't equate in my head as I stepped into the clinic, ruffled, sweaty, and a mess.

Cassian stared at me. "What happened to you? You're three hours late!"

"I overslept," I said in a huff. I slumped onto the bench and took out my handkerchief, wiping my brow. "Ouch…"

"Why didn't you just take a cab? That'd have cut your travel time in tenths."

I looked at Cassian, and then slapped my forehead. "Thanks. Now I feel _more_ like an idiot!"

Cassian snickered, turning the page of the papers. "Well, the patients were happy that their appointments were postponed. The owners, not so much."

"I'm well aware that the patients are happy. The ones I missed, when will they be coming for the makeup appointment?"

"Tomorrow or the day after. You might want to make sure to come in early. You might get an earful from a lot of people tomorrow."

"On top of mewing cats and barking dogs," I growled. Simon came from behind the desk and looked at me. In his mouth was the biggest dead rat I've ever seen. "Simon," I said. "Take that outside."

Simon set the rat down and tilted his head to the side. "Mrow," he said. He sniffed the rat and proceeded to throw it about the room. I slumped my shoulders.

Cassian grabbed a broom and propped the door open. "Simon! Out!" Simon hissed when Cassian swatted him behind the butt with the broom. "Get your rat and get out!"

Simon picked up the rat and ran from the broom. He stopped at one corner of the room and Cassian tried to sweep Simon toward the door. Simon growled.

"Don't growl at me! I'm the one who should be growling," Cassian snapped at him, finally succeeding in getting Simon out. "Eat the rat outside."

Simon glared at Cassian and walked away, tail high in the air.

"You do know he'll just eat it in the back room," I said.

"I know," Cassian said. "That's why I'm closing the cat door so he can't get in."

"You sure you want to do that to him? The rat's supposed to be a gift for us."

"I know that," Cassian said, "I shouldn't have to remind you of the time he actually decided to eat it in front of us just as Mr. Johnson came in with _his_ cat."

I didn't have to be reminded. Simon wasn't too pleased with the other cat sniffing at his kill. Cassian was chasing Simon around the clinic for a good fifteen minutes or so trying to get Simon out. Thankfully, no gore was spilled on the floor, save a little blood.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really do like animals," I muttered, biting a chunk out of the apple I brought with me (now developing a large bruise). "The way you treat Simon is cause for worry on my part."

"It's a little something called 'tough love.' You practiced it with Cain all the time when he was a kid, didn't you?"

"True…but animals are a different sort."

"I don't want Simon bloodying the place up with rat's gore. Fair enough? At least it was actually _dead_ this time."

There were many incidents in which Simon would bring in a rat or a squirrel or even a bird still alive. That was always painful, trying to save the poor thing from him. Cassian usually told me to leave it be, but…

Well…

You know…

I couldn't let Simon just kill the poor things in my clinic.

I finished the apple and tossed it in a trash bin. "Well, I'm feeling a bit better now."

"Good. We can open shop," Cassian said, taking the closed sign down. He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," he said. "It's just that a few hours ago everyone was losing their heads because we were worried about Mary. But we got her back safely. I know there was reason for worry, but…to have freaked out that much? It's rather funny now that I think about it. We must have looked almost like chickens with their heads cut off. And now we're back to the same old routine as always."

I snickered. "True. I see you're point. I was panicking so much that Cain took initiative even though he wanted to be the one overturning furniture and punching holes in the wall. He told me to go to Drew's and relax. Even so, I couldn't relax."

"Did they notice?"

"They did. I told them that there was a family issue going on at the moment. Then when interrogated more on the matter, I said that Cain got Mary angry and she ran off. It wouldn't be the first time."

Cassian nodded.

The door opened and we got to work.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Cain and Mary were standing on top of a roof. A boy had Mary in his clutches. He seemed to be about her age, but in his eyes was pain hid by ire. _

_I can't tell what they're saying, but I can tell that the boy is letting his guard down with each word Cain says to him. He reaches out for Cain and after a moment, he pulls back and shoves Mary at Cain before jumping off the roof. _

_Cain shouts tries to catch him—_

I woke, dampened in sweat. I struggle to uncover from the tangles.

Cain and Mary headed off for Butterfly Mansion two weeks ago. I would have gone with them, but I had work to do and Drew's birthday party to attend while they were away. It had been a rather relaxing two weeks (unless you count how many hours I put into work).

I threw the covers off and pulled a robe around me before looking outside. A dreary Monday morning. I'd have to take a cab to the clinic. I entered the bathroom and waited for the water to warm up before discarding my clothes and stepping inside.

After a quick shower, I dressed and headed to the kitchen to grab some fruit.

"Lord Jizabel," a servant said. I looked at her. "Lord Cain and Miss Mary are back. Lord Cain says he needs your advice and that it's urgent."I frowned and followed her upstairs. Cain was in the dining room.

The dream I had pushed to the back of my mind resurfaced. "Cain? Are you alright?" Cain didn't answer me. I handed him a peach. "Come on, walk with me."

Cain nodded and stood, ignoring the peach left in my hand. I shrugged and bit into it. Once a carriage was set, we headed off to the clinic.

"What's going on?"

"Can I ask how it is that you could save me?"

"Save you? From what?"

"Father."

I crossed my legs and bit into the peach again, thinking about the answer. "Because of a promise I made to Lenora. You remember Lenora, don't you?"

"Vaguely, but yes."

"I promised her that no matter what happened, I'd always have the strength to protect you and our sisters. From father and anyone who would wish you and our sisters harm. Even after Lenora died, I felt that she was still going to hold me accountable. I still feel that way."

"Accountable, huh? That's probably why I couldn't save him…"

"Save who?"

Cain bit his lip. "Uncle Leonard's stepson, Emile. He…after he killed his mother, everyone was ready to forgive him for it and help him get over the rejection and…he…" Cain doubled over, as though nauseous. "I'm not going to cry," he muttered. "I'm not…"

The carriage stopped and in that brief moment, I moved beside him. "What are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing his back. "If you want to cry, Cain, go ahead."

Cain breathed deeply. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

The carriage lurched to a stop at the clinic several minutes later. "Are you going to be alright?"

Cain nodded.

"Good," I said, getting out. "You know where to find me." Cain nodded again and I closed the door. "Take him home," I told the driver before entering the clinic.

I wasn't aware that Uncle Leonard had remarried. Let alone had any more children other than Lukia. Cain must have felt attached to the boy, or some sort of connection otherwise he wouldn't want anything to do with him.

I poured myself some tea and sat down at the desk, thumbing through files laid out on the table. The clock in the distance began to chime the hour and the first wave of animals with their owners came in. More than one cat tried to escape and flinched from my slightly tighter grasp than they'd like and some of the dogs were like that to.

Mostly the dogs were going to be more behaved than the cats.

Simon strutted about, sniffing the dogs and they him. When a dog started to bark at him, Simon jumped and ran behind the desk. Then he'd jump on it and hiss back at the dog.

Cassian came in not long after and shooed Simon off the desk. Simon slinked away from Cassian and rubbed against my leg.

"Not now, Simon," I said, checking a kitten's age. I pried the cat's mouth open and looked at the canines. _About six months now. Tiny thing. I was certain this little guy was at least two, maybe three months…_

I released my hold and the kitten shook his head, mewing. Simon glanced up at the table. I finished checking for signs of disease and once administering a shot to the kitten to protect against leukemia (strangely enough, cats are susceptible to many similar diseases that humans are, but the difference is the kind) before handing the cat back to his owner and calling the next patient up.

I wiped the table down and a Doberman pup was placed on the table. The puppy whimpered and nudged my hand, his stubby tail wagging madly.

I smiled and rubbed his head. Simon jumped onto the table.

"Simon!" I snapped. He jumped down, startled by my outburst.

"Okay, Simon," Cassian said, catching him and carrying him out back. Simon struggled against Cassian and meowed in protest.

"Is that your cat, Doctor?" the puppy's owner, a little boy (here with his mother), asked.

"Well, yes and no," I answered, repeating the usual procedure. I picked the puppy up and weighed him. He was heavier than he ought to be. "How many times do you feed him?"

"Three times a day."

"Puppies should only be fed twice a day until they're full grown," I told him. "After that, you feed them once. Otherwise he'll get fat and that could cause problems for him when he's older."

"Okay."

Cassian came back scowling. He had a large gash on his cheek.

"Simon wasn't happy, I take it?" I asked after they left, slumping into a seat. It had been one busy morning.

"He needs his claws clipped again," Cassian snapped. "Didn't we just clip them?"

"The last time they were clipped was about a year ago," I said. _Yep, time to clip Simon's nails again_. "So…no. We did not just clip them."

"Feels like we did," Cassian snapped, organizing the checks into an envelope and putting his coat on. "I'm off to the bank. Watch out for Simon, he's probably in a mood now."

"You don't have to tell me. I'm well aware," I said, spying Simon out front scratching at the door. Cassian stepped out and Simon ran back inside before he closed the door. Cassian shook his head and flagged a cab.

Simon shook his wet fur and jumped onto my lap with his muddied paws.

"Simon!" I said, shoving him off. Muddy paw prints decorated my pants. Simon looked at me with a rather smug smile. "You did that on purpose, you jerk!" Simon yawned and jumped up onto the bench, licking his furry back.

Damn cat.

I went over to the faucet and wetted a towel, trying to salvage my pants. I'd rather they be a little wet than muddied.

"Simon, you know better than to jump onto the table. Or the desk for that matter. What's gotten into you?" I asked once I did what I could to clean up, sitting next to him and scratching his wet ears.

Simon purred loudly, tilting his head to the side. When I stopped, he nudged my hand and bit my fingers lightly. His bites, though affectionate, usually hurt. He bit too hard without meaning to even though he never means to puncture skin. He almost did. I hissed in a breath and pried his jaws off my hand.

"Ouch."

Simon licked the bite mark in apology, then tried to climb onto my lap again.

"No," I said, picking him up. "You behave. Geez, you're worse than Cain when he was little."

Yes.

Another dull day at the office.

After setting out a saucer of milk for Simon, the phone began to ring.

"Disraeli Veterinary."

"Hey, Big Brother," Cain said. He sounded too happy. Way too happy in comparison to this morning.

"Who gave you drugs?" I joked.

"Riff. Who else? But never mind that. Mary and I sorta made arrangements to stay a week at Lady Grace Parcy's home…do you mind?"

I blinked. Just this morning, he was moping and now…

I don't remember being like this as a teenager. "I guess not…Cain, are you pmsing or something?"

"That's rude! Why would I…oh…you mean this morning? Yeah. There's a lot on my mind right now. It's nothing to worry about. Trust me. It's nothing at all."

I shook my head. "Why did you make arrangements to stay with Lady Grace out of the blue?"

"Er…well…you see, Mary and I went out to the park for a walk and while there, Lady Grace mistook Mary for her granddaughter. The Lady's manservant asked us to do them a favor and stay over for a little while."

I didn't have an answer for that. "Cain, the last I knew—"

"Shut up! I'll see you in a week, Jiz."

He hung up. Simon meowed. I set the receiver down. _Oh well_, I thought, _more time to relax without squabbling younger siblings_. Not that Mary and Cain squabbled.

I turned back to the desk and the phone rang again. I rolled my eyes. "Disraeli Veterinary."

"I forgot to mention one thing. If you need your little brother and sister for some reason, I'll be using the name Blackbird."

"Cain."

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up. I'll see you when you come home next—Cain?"

"Hi, Jizabel!"

"Mary…What happened to Cain?"

"He's fine. Riff and I doubled the dosage of sugar in his tea, so he's a tad off the wall."

"I noticed. So he did get drugged…"

"You don't have to say it like that! It's not like we gave him opium!"

"Mary, calm down. Are you heading off to Lady Grace's?"

"Not yet. Not until tomorrow. Like I said, Cain's off the wall right now, so you might want to stay out of the house for a little while. CAIN!! PUT THAT DOWN!! I swear if I knew he'd be this hyper, we'd have never given him sugar."

"Well, now you know. Just don't repeat the mistake and everything should be fine."

"Gotcha. Bye Big Brother. I'll see you when you get home."

"Alright. Bye." I hung up again. I looked at Simon and he at me. "Sometimes, I hate being the oldest brother."

"Mrow?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I stepped toward the door. "Mary, please don't chase off the new governess," I snapped. "It gets annoying each and every time I find out we need to hire a new one."

"_You _get annoyed?" Cain snapped. "_I'm _the one hiring them!"

"You should be glad that I'm sharing your pain then," I said, grabbing my coat. "I'll be gone tonight, just so you know."

"Gone? Going to Drew's?" Mary asked.

I nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Morning?" Cain asked, smirking.

"Mary, hit him for me."

"No!"

"Cain get back here—"

I closed the door behind me and walked along the street. When greeted, I'd smile and nod my head.

I unlocked the door to the clinic and stepped inside. Simon greeted me from the chair and jumped down.

"Hungry, are you?" I asked, heading into the back and laying out a saucer of milk for him. Simon drank happily.

The phone rang. I frowned. Who would be calling so early in the morning? Standing, I went to answer it.

"Jizabel!" Uncle Neil said. "Have you read today's paper?"

"No. Not yet." Said paper was on the desk. I picked it up and looked at the headline. It was about the murder at Butterfly mansion. Cain already told me about it, so I scanned it while Uncle Neil talked.

"The girl Lukia told the authorities that there was another person, other than her grandmother, staying in the tower! Jizabel, I'm worried that it might be…"

I set the paper down on the table. "Uncle, don't you think you're acting a little paranoid?" I asked. "If you think that it was father, Cain would have told me."

"Unless he didn't want you to know," Neil interjected. "It probably isn't the first thing Cain never told you."

It wouldn't be, that was for sure. "Or if Cain really didn't see him, then even _if _Father is alive, Cain wouldn't know."

"Jizabel…"

"I won't believe that my father is alive," I said, "Not until I see him with my own eyes."

There was no answer.

"Uncle?"

"You are absolutely convinced that Alexis is dead?"

"I saw him jump from the castle window to his death with my own eyes," I lied.

"I know. But did you really see if he died, Jizabel? There was no body, was there?"

I grit my teeth and the scars on my back began to ache. True, we did not look for the body. Cain and I didn't care about that at the time.

Even if there was a chance that Father was alive, the chances are quite slim.

"We did not look to see if there was a body or not," I said, leaning against the wall. "As soon as Father jumped, Cain and I went to London and stayed at my flat."

I smiled, but dared not mention that I allowed Cain to drink or had a "celebration" with the other conspirators. Uncle Neil didn't need to know.

Besides, he'd have my head if he did. Then Cain's…and the others…

But that is beside the point.

"Well, if Cain didn't tell you anything, I could ask him."

"Uncle—"

"You are _more_ than welcome to think I'm paranoid, Jizabel. I would rather not risk learning that Alexis is alive too late if it can be helped."

I relaxed my shoulders. "I see. Well, then you'll be seeing Cain?"

"I'll be heading over right now. Goodbye, Jizabel."

"Goodbye, Uncle."

He hung up. I set the receiver down and sat down at the desk. Cassian entered and looked at me with a frown.

"What?" I asked.

"I could ask the same," Cassian said. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head. "No. At least not yet."

Until I saw Father or Cain himself told me that he had seen Father, I refused to believe that he was alive…

Big Ben tolled midnight when I bid goodnight to the Benjamins. As I walked, I listened to a violin playing in the night.

The song playing was dark. Haunting. I wondered what it was.

The fog began to clear as I was passing the Thames.

I glanced at a boat floating in the river. When I turned away, a shout—from the boat—stopped me.

"UNCLE NEIL!!!"

The voice, without a doubt, belonged to Cain.

I ran to the dock just as the boat pulled in. "What happened?!" I demanded when Cain pulled the boat in.

"Uncle Neil's been shot!"

I stepped in and helped Cain pull Uncle Neil onto the dock. "Call an ambulance," I ordered, examining the arrow. Cain ran. I cursed the light.

I didn't want to risk causing more damage than what was already done. I didn't even know what I was dealing with.

Cain returned with an ambulance. I barked orders to them as we moved Uncle Neil to the hospital…

Cain handed me papers. I took them curiously. "What are these?" I asked.

"Information about the organization that Dr. Geraldi was talking about. It's run by Father."

"Cain—"

"Father's alive," Cain interrupted. "I followed Uncle Neil to Westminster Abbey after seeing him earlier today. While there, I saw Father…"

"Cain, do you know how mad that sounds?" I hissed, shaking him. "We poisoned him. I pushed him out the window myself. Father is dead."

Cain shook his head slowly. "It was like poisoning him and even pushing him out the window was nothing to him. He wasn't even scratched."

I released my hold on Cain and the papers I had been clutching in my hand fell to the ground. I sat down.

"Jizabel," he said. "Big Brother, I didn't tell you everything about what happened at Butterfly Mansion. I didn't see Father, but he was there. I heard his voice from behind me. I couldn't look…"

"No. I know."

If Cain looked around for Father when he heard his voice, it would be to confirm what he didn't want to believe.

The door opened and a doctor came out. "You're Lord Neil's relatives?"

"His nephews," I clarified, standing again. "How is he?"

"He'll live."

Can and I relaxed.

"But it was difficult removing the fragments."

"Fragments?"

"The arrow exploded inside him. It might be difficult for him to return to a normal life…"

"May we see him?" Cain asked. The doctor nodded and led us into the room. Uncle Neil was sitting up, flipping through the paper. When we entered, he looked at us and smiled.

"Well, Jizabel, I can't imagine the last time I've seen you in a tuxedo."

I snorted and shook my head. "I'm glad you can jest so much after such a terrible ordeal, Uncle," I said, taking his hand. Cain sat on the edge the bed.

"Cain's told you, I see."

"He has."

"What I want you boys to do is watch yourselves. Carry weapons with you wherever you go if you must, but be armed."

Cain and I looked at each other, then back at Uncle Neil. We nodded. When we bid our goodbyes and hopes for a quick recovery, Cain and I left.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Just that…we have to stop Father," he said. "Probably by staying one step ahead just as we did when we decided to kill him."

I frowned and pulled Cain aside. "Listen to me," I growled. "I'll handle it—"

"Again? By yourself? I discovered the arsenic in the sugar cubes."

"Cain—"

"And even if you were planning to quit school until Father was dead, you went back to College."

I winced, "Against my wishes, Cain. Father threatened to kill you if I didn't."

"So said the guy that told me it'd take more than fifty men to make him go back," Cain spat. "It actually took less than ten, right?"

I released my hold on him. Cain fixed his coat. I didn't think he held it against me.

"I know more about the way Father works, Jizabel. I have a better chance of fighting him."

"Cain. I can't allow it. As your older brother—"

"I'm not asking your advice," Cain snapped. "I'm ordering you to stay out of my way as head of the Hargreaves Family."

"It took four men and a child to pull it off, Cain!"

Cain shook his head. "No it didn't. Who poisoned Father's pipe and switched the arsenic with rose hips?"

He was right. I didn't have to do anything to get rid of Father. It was all Cain. A small, seven-year-old was able to do everything that we wanted to pull off. I just never saw it. I always saw it as a group effort between brothers.

I embraced him.

"Jizabel?"

"If you need help, Cain…"

Cain relaxed. "I know where to find you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I half-wished that Cain would tell me what was going on. The other half of me wasn't so sure I wanted to know what horrors my brother was getting into and just trust that he'd come out of it alright.

Sometimes I'd come home just as he was leaving. Sometimes…okay, more often than not, Riff would accompany him. Most of the time, he wouldn't come home until late and I barely saw him anymore.

Mary and I continued our everyday life as though nothing had changed. But without Cain, it was difficult to see how anything could have stayed the same, but for the most part it did.

I still went to the clinic and Mary stayed home and studied.

I've never felt estranged from Cain before now. Whenever he left with Riff, or called Riff to come and help him, I felt an unquenchable pang of jealousy. Mary, noticing this, told me that Cain didn't want to rely on me as much as he used to.

"I don't think he wants us to know why," she said.

Even so, I think I knew:

All his life, Cain always believed he could count on me to be there to lift him up out of any pit he had gotten himself into. For the most part, he was right to believe that.

So why now stop believing in me?

No. I don't think that was it.

_So said the guy that told me it'd take more than fifty men to make him go back…It actually took less than ten, right?_

I shook my head, pushing that phrase to the back of my mind. It had been a month since then. Cain's been doing well fighting Delilah on his own (_well…not entirely on his own_, I thought dejectedly).

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"It's Mary! Something's wrong with Riff! I don't know what's going on, but Cain's freaking out! Please, come home!"

I hung up and grabbed my coat, closing the clinic. I called a cab, urging the driver to go as fast as he could to the Estate.

When I arrived, Cain was pacing about, his brow furrowed.

"What's going on?" I demanded, pulling him aside.

"Riff…he's been poisoned. There's no known antidote…"

"Where is he?"

"At the hospital—Jizabel, I…"

"What? Cain, there's time, do you know how he was poisoned?"

Cain nodded.

"What he was poisoned with?"

"Yes—"

"Then something could be done."

"Jizabel! The poison is a special venom bred in a certain breed of tarantulas that Delilah bred! Only Geraldi has the antidote! I can handle this myself! Why can't you just trust me?!"

My hand collided with Cain's cheek.

Cain raised his hand to his reddening cheek. "That Riff got poisoned having to protect you, Cain, is proof that you _can't_ handle it yourself," I yelled. Cain looked at me, wide eyed. I relaxed my stance. "You don't have to fight them alone. You can trust me still."

"It's not that," Cain said, lowering his hand. "I'm tired of being protected. I feel so useless every time I have to rely on you and…it just gets annoying. I know a way to get the antidote…"

I leaned against the wall. "What do you intend to do?"

Cain smirked. "You'd never forgive me if I told you," he said. The way he smirked was unlike what he had been earlier.

"You have a plan I take it?"

"Like I said, you didn't hear it from me."

I shook my head and Cain headed over to his collection. He was right. I didn't like where this was going.

"Hey, Jiz, could you come with me anyway?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"You're not going to tell me you thought that I was replacing you with Riff are you? If so, I'll smack you harder than you did me, Jiz," Cain growled. "No one—not even Riff—can replace my brother."

I smirked. "Good," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Stop that," Cain growled. I curled my hand into a fist and rubbed it on his head with all my strength. "OW!! God! That hurt!"

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm the baby?!" Cain shouted….

"And furthermore!" I shouted. "You're not leaving the house until I say! No parties, no balls—not even a trip to the pub!"

Cain had been right. I didn't like what was going on between him and Delilah. Hence here I am after Geraldi gave Riff the antidote (don't ask me why—I've no idea) bearing down on my younger brother as though he was seven and not seventeen.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Cassian asked.

"Hardly," I growled at him. I turned back to Cain.

"I can't even go with you to the Benjamin Family's next ball?" Cain asked quietly. My already hardened stare hardened further. "I guess that's a no…"

Yes, the next ball was coming up soon. I had been invited as Drew's escort.

"Er…Lord Jizabel?"

I turned to the maid. "What?"

She held up a package. "It's from Lord Gladstone."

"Send it back," I growled. I turned back to Cain. "Are we clear?"

"Very," Cain said.

"Good. Go to bed."

"It's only nine thirty!"

I smirked. "I know. Bed. Now."

Cain glowered and dragged his feet upstairs. I turned around. The maid was still there holding the package. "What?" I asked.

"Sir, the package can't be returned. The messenger was very specific about that."

"Then burn it—"

"Er…well…if you want, sir you could talk to the messenger."

Well, at least it wasn't Cassandra himself who brought it. I rolled my eyes and followed the maid into the foyer.

A youth with messy blonde hair and brown eyes saluted me. "Hello, Dr. Disraeli," he greeted. I recognized the kid. "Sorry to bother you so late."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh? You remember me? Darn," he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Oh well. I'm Kaiser," he pulled one of his hands out of his pocket for me to shake. "Put'er there."

I didn't take the hand. "I thought you worked for Dr. Geraldi."

"I do," Kaiser said, lowering his hand. "Lord Gladstone asked me to run a favor for him."

"Asked?"

"Okay, more like threatened me. I'm a homophobe, just so ya know. Or at least, that's what Dr. Geraldi told me."

"I really don't care. Take this," I grabbed the package and handed it to him, "back to Cassandra."

"Can't," Kaiser said.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't. I got this for you. From Lord Gladstone," he pulled out a letter and handed it to me. I took it and ripped it apart. Kaiser just blinked and shrugged. "He said you might do that…oh well, the letter's main content that I was supposed to tell you that you were supposed to keep it for whatever reason. Personally I don't care if you throw it in the trash, but Lord Gladstone insisted that you open it—hey! Who's the chic?"

I blinked and looked behind me at Mary. She was watching from the railing, curiously. I turned back to Kaiser. "Off limits," I snarled. "Fine. I'll open it. Then most likely re-gift it if not destroy it."

Kaiser shrugged.

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"I have to make sure you do open it."

I groaned and ripped the wrapping and opened it. _Oh God, no…_a midnight blue, satin ball gown gleamed back at me. Mary ran down the stairs and looked at it.

"Wow! It's pretty!"

"It's going to the incinerator."

"Wait! Jizabel, why not just have it resized to fit Drew?" Mary suggested. "It's to pretty to throw away."

_That could work!_ I turned back to Kaiser. "There, I opened it, now get out." Kaiser shrugged, winked at Mary, and walked out the door. My eye twitched. "Mary, stay away from that kid."

"Don't worry," Mary said, "I will. I don't like creeps."

I ruffled Mary's hair. "Good little sister. So well behaved. Unlike another younger sibling I could mention."

"You're really mad at him, aren't you?"

"Mad? No. Furious is more accurate."

Mary inched away. "You're doing an awfully good job at hiding it, Big Brother."

I smiled at Mary. "Am I? Because it's taking a whole lot of self control not to throttle him." I handed the dress back to the maid. "Take this to the seamstress and ask her to fit it for Lady Drew Benjamin, if you would."

"Yes sir."

"So…can I go since Cain can't?"

"What?" I asked, looking at her, mildly surprised.

"Please? I've never been to a ball yet. Just a bunch of tea parties and such and I've never been to an actual ball."

"I don't think they'll be anyone there you'll know. You're still a child, Mary…"

She gave me what Cain and I dubbed "the Look." No matter what Cain and I did to tell her "no," whenever she uses "the Look," we can't seem to fight back.

Her eyes wide like a puppy, her bottom lip trembled….

I caved. I called the maid back. "And ask them to make Mary a dress with a sky blue color."

"Yay!"

"You owe me," I growled. Mary skipped to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I stepped out of the carriage and took Mary's hand, helping her down.

Her dress was made of the same satin as Drew's, but as requested it was light blue.

It wasn't extremely elegant, but Mary shone in it. Her yellow hair had been curled into tight ringlets and pinned on top of her head.

I took my sister's arm in mine and we walked up to the mansion. We were greeted by many people I have come to be acquainted with over the last few months.

They were amazed and delighted by Mary's presence. She won the crowd over almost instantly. It took longer than usual to get through the crowd, but when we did I easily spotted Drew.

She was wearing the dress. I hated that I'd have to thank Cassandra for it—the color of the dress really complimented her hair.

The dress' skirt flowed in layered ruffles. The sleeves had black bows decorating them. Drew's hands were covered by small gloves and she had a black fan in her hand. Her hair, like Mary's had been curled and pinned.

I almost forgot about Mary as I walked toward Drew.

"You look stunning," I whispered in her ear. Drew started and faced me. She blushed. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Hello, Jizabel."

"Dr. Disraeli!" a man said, approaching. "Forgive me, but that girl you came with. You're younger sister, am I right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What about my sister?"

"Well, I was wondering, as you are her guardian, if you would mind if I danced with her."

_Hell yes, I mind, you geezer! _"No. Not at all."

He thanked me and walked approached Mary. She glared at me.

"I'm surprised you brought Mary."

"Cain's grounded at the moment," I said. "He's been causing enough trouble to send me to the grave prematurely."

"Oh really?"

I nodded. "He almost got one of our men killed with his recklessness. Thankfully everything turned out alright in the end, but Cain's under a very strict house arrest. Mary convinced me to let her attend tonight, so here she is."

I took Drew's arm and led her to the dance floor. A few times, we passed by Mary. Each time, she had a different partner. A few times, Mary glared at me.

When we stopped the dancing for a moment to eat, Mary slumped next to me.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"I didn't realize there would be so many men around your age!"

"Hey! Don't look at me! You _wanted _to go," I said. "What? You're not having fun?"

"It's a little disconcerting when men in their thirties keep requesting dances from me," Mary snapped, taking up a glass of wine. I pulled it out of her grasp and flagged a waiter. "Hey! You let Cain drink when he was seven!"

"Tea for her," I told him. I looked at Mary. "That was a special occasion and Cain got drunk. I don't intend to let that repeat with you."

"He drank _gin_," Mary said. "That would be wine."

"You'll hate the taste," I said just as the waiter returned putting a teacup down in front of Mary. "Besides, you're still too young to drink. I'll _consider_ it when you're thirteen."

"What?!"

"Hey, that's more than I can say for Cain. After he got drunk, I wouldn't let him drink again until he was fifteen."

Mary blinked, then shrugged. "Fine. I guess I can wait for three more years," she said, drinking her tea. I smiled and looked at Drew, she was smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, picking up her wine glass and drinking.

I smirked and leaned closer toward her.

"Not now, Big Brother," Mary muttered. "I'm trying to eat."

Drew snickered and set the glass down. I glowered at Mary. "Dare to repeat that, dear sister of mine?"

"You heard me."

"Cain's supposed to be the brat, Mary."

"Cain can't afford to be a brat anymore, Jizabel," Mary stated. "He's the Earl now."

_You have obviously never seen him in a mood, Mary my dear, _I thought, remembering Cain as a toddler. Of course, Mary wasn't even an embryo at the time…Hell! She wasn't even an egg! Well, she was…just…unfertilized.

"Besides, how was stating my discomfort watching you flirt with Drew bratty? If I was being bratty, wouldn't I have done something much more dramatic and much earlier?"

_Well that _is _why children are rarely brought to these events…_

"Also, you flirt with her on almost a daily basis. At least take a break when you're in public."

Drew laughed behind her napkin.

"She's right you know," Lord Benjamin said, sitting down across from me with his wife. "You don't mind us joining you, do you?"

"Of course not," Drew answered, removing her napkin and setting it on her lap. She was still smiling.

"Where is Cain?" Lady Benjamin asked.

"He's grounded, so we left him at home," Mary answered. "Otherwise I'd be the one at home instead."

"Tucked away in bed," I added, "Where you can't be annoying."

"I'm the youngest. It's my job to be annoying," Mary stated.

"True, but I've dealt with worse," I answered. "Cain."

"The Earl's annoying? He seems so well behaved for someone his age," Lady Benjamin exclaimed.

"You didn't know him as a two year old," I answered.

"Cain and Jizabel are almost inseparable," Mary said. "There's a song called 'Sisters' that's close to describing their relationship."

"Really?" Drew asked.

"One of the lyrics goes like this," Mary sang softly; just loud enough for us to hear: "Lord, help the mister who comes between me and my sister. And Lord help the sister who comes between me and my man."

Drew and her parents laughed. I shook my head, unable to keep my face strait. "Cain and I aren't _that_ close. And neither of us are interested in men."

"No. I guess not," Mary agreed. "But you're close enough. And you're not women or ever were women. So in a way, the song doesn't really apply to you and Cain."

_I wouldn't assume that so quickly, _I thought, remembering the time my mother dressed me as a girl sixteen years ago. _Wow…had it really been sixteen years?_

A waiter approached us.

"Lord Jizabel?"

"Yes?"

"I was requested to give you this," he handed me a letter. "It's from one of the guests on a…private matter, I suppose."

I opened it.

_Good to see you're in high spirits. We need to talk. After dinner in the hallway. Cassandra._

And I was having such a good time! I didn't even notice he was here. I could only imagine what he wanted to talk about, but I had a feeling it had something to do with my relationship with Drew.

"Big Brother?"

I folded the letter and nodded to the waiter. "It's nothing," I told Mary, forcing a smile. "Just an acquaintance I haven't seen for a while who wants to talk in private for a moment." I stood. "Excuse me, Lord Benjamin."

I walked out into the hallway.

"I heard you've been courting Lady Drew, but I wasn't entirely sure," Cassandra said. I turned and looked at him. "Now I know."

"You're giving up?"

"Hardly," he said. "But I have toned it down, have I not?"

I curled my hands into fists and stood firm even though my heart was racing violently. Cassandra looked at me.

"You've gotten stronger."

"Stronger?"

"You used to look like you were about to faint each time I saw you after that Holiday season your second year of college. Now you're openly talking to me with the same spunk—if not more—you had when we met the first time. You were thirteen then, weren't you? Making Cain…four? Five?"

I narrowed my eyes and didn't answer.

"If I remember, you suspected I was going to kidnap him."

"If you have a point, make it," I snapped.

"You gave my gift to Lady Drew."

"Suits her, doesn't it?"

Cassandra glared.

"You ought to thank my sister. The dress went to good use, didn't it?" Cassandra was right. I didn't entirely get over my fear of him, but I was able to stand up to him again. "I love Drew. I'm sure you can accept—"

"I was under orders to do whatever I wanted with you from you father," Cassandra said. "I didn't expect to want you after."

"I really don't care," I growled. "Besides, I heard that he's still alive."

"He is."

I headed back for the door. "Give him a message from me: The next time I see him, I will for sure kill him again. If he survives that, I'll keep killing him until he does die."

"He knows that," Cassandra said, straitening. "You don't have to tell him for him to know." He strode past me into the hall. "My regards to you brother and sister."

He entered and vanished into the mass of people. I returned to the table and sat down again.

"Big Brother, you look pale."

"Jizabel?"

"I'm fine," I said. _Damn him! Well, at least he kept his distance this time…_

* * *

"Sisters" isn't a song from that time, nor is it a British song—see the movie "White Christmas," with Bing Crosby


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I can't say how many days had passed since that ball. But ever since, I had a feeling of foreboding. Something horrific was about to happen, but I couldn't truly predict what or when or how.

I knocked on Cain's door late one night soon after lifting his punishment. It was near two o'clock in the morning, so I suspected Cain might have come home already. I frowned and knocked again when no answer came.

"Cain?"

I opened the door and looked inside. I turned on the lights and looked around. Cain was not home yet. I frowned and looked around the room. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but Cain had agreed that he would come home soon tonight.

That he was not home yet worried me.

There was nothing in his room (other than a pistol) that roused my suspicions. Perhaps the opera had gone longer than Cain had anticipated.

I yawned and left the room, heading to bed…

I opened the door to the clinic and took my coat and hat off. Simon rubbed against my legs and mewed. I gave him a saucer of milk and finished opening preparations just before the phone rang.

"Hey, Big Brother," Cain said, somewhat fearfully.

"Where were you last night?"

"Opera ended. Ran into Lord Gladstone. Got roped into staying at his place," Cain summarized.

No sooner had he said this had my hands started to shake and my head started to reel. My legs began to give out under me and I steadied myself against the wall. "Get. Out. Of that house," I growled over the phone.

"That's the problem," Cain said, "An informant of mine told me that Gladstone is rather close to Father."

"Cain, I don't give a rat's ass about how close Gladstone is to Father," I said, my voice rising. "Get out of there."

I could only fear what Cassandra planned to do to Cain. I was so afraid I feared I wouldn't be able to concentrate for all it's worth.

I could remember in shockingly full detail everything I experienced at Cassandra's hands and my fear escalated. How could it not? Cain wasn't that much older than I was when….

"Jizabel, relax."

"How the bloody hell can I relax?!"

"I'm armed and Riff is with me."

"You can have the entire royal army in there for all I care, Cain! You are coming home!"

He hung up on me. I lowered the phone from my ear and set it on the receiver numbly and slid to the ground. I covered my face with a hand and tried to regain composure.

Something warm pawed at me and I lowered my hand. Simon climbed onto my lap and sniffed my face. I scratched his head and held the large, sawdust colored tabby close as though he was Cain. Granted, they had a similar eye color.

"If you can hear me, God," I whispered, "please watch over Cain. I need your help."

Simon sniffed and licked my chin, purring loudly.

"Jiz, you here?" Cassian said, entering the clinic.

"Yes," I said weakly. I cleared my throat. "Yes," I repeated louder. Cassian came around and looked at me.

"What happened now?"

"Cain's at Gladstone's."

"Didn't you tell him to come home?!"

I nodded. "He wouldn't listen."

Cassian turned the lights off and fixed the sign to say closed.

"What are you doing?"

"Go home, Jizabel," he said. "I'll write a note saying you're taking an extended holiday. You can't work when you're like this."

"But…"

"No. Go home and get some rest."

"How am I going to rest when my brother—"

"Jizabel, listen to me. Cain's stronger than he looks. He's not a little boy anymore. I know it's hard to imagine that. I forget it sometimes myself. I know you feel like you have to protect him, but you can't seem to see that it's weighing him down. Let him breathe a little. Besides, if things go wrong, you'll be the first one to know. No go home, and get some rest. Take Simon back with you if you want. I'm sure Mary'll like having Simon at the Estate."

I stood, still holding Simon. I knew that Cassian was right, but there was no way I could possibly relax or even think of resting until I knew for sure Cain was safe.

I set Simon down and grabbed my coat, pulling it over my shoulders. "If Cassandra lays even a finger on him," I said, "I'll kill him."

"Fair enough," Cassian said. "You could rally an entire mob if you want to."

I snickered, but became solemn again almost frighteningly quick…

Cain returned a week later. Riff had an injury, but otherwise both were safe and unharmed.

"I can't say the same for Leroy," Cain said.

"Leroy?"

"A friend of Mary's that tried to rob me in broad daylight—a pickpocket," Cain said. "Thankfully, we were able to help him a little to get over his drug addiction and the like. He should be fine."

I wasn't so sure. One couldn't get over that pain all that easily. But at least I wasn't drugged.

"But we helped him get revenge," Cain said, looking at Riff.

I blinked. "Revenge?"

"Cassandra's been discovered," Cain said smirking. "All I did was pretend to be Leroy—or _Latisha_—and everyone was freaking out. There was loads of evidence about the Crimone Garden incident. Speaking of which…OSCAR GABRIEL! YOU'RE DEAD!!"

"Cain! Can you beat him up later and finish telling me what happened so that _I _can beat _you_ up afterwards?" I snapped.

Cain rolled his eyes. "Fine. There were letters written between him and the Belk Boys. Once I used those as evidence, he was ruined. Pretty simple, eh?"

"Simple? Yeah. Sounds like it," I said.

"You're mad."

My fist flew and landed right on Cain's nose. "That is an understatement!!" I shouted. Cain held his nose, tears coming to his eyes.

He glared at me briefly before tackling me to the ground. I grabbed Cain's throat and pushed him off. His fist hit my cheek and I let go, rolling to the side. Riff grabbed Cain, and a couple other servants and Cassian restrained me.

"That's enough!" Mary shrieked. "I can't _believe_ you two! I may not know everything, but I do know that whatever happened is over and done with, so what's the point of fighting about it?! Are you men or boys?! Grow _UP_!!"

She ran from the room and the servants released us. Cain strode upstairs.

"Jizabel," Cassian said. "I think it's time to tell Cain what happened between you and Gladstone."

I shook my head.

"You just tried to pound your brother to a pulp for a reason he doesn't understand. You need to tell him. He even said he knew what happened to a boy that's a friend of Mary's at Gladstone's clutches. If it's anything like what happened to you, Cain will listen."

I shook my head again.

"Whether you want to or not, he's mature enough to handle it."

"I can't."

"You have to," Cassian snapped. "Otherwise, Cain might do something dangerous again."

"Whether I tell him or not, he'll still go," I said, rubbing my cheek. "Ouch."

"That good?"

"Apparently," I growled. I headed for the door.

"Cain's room is upstairs."

"I did _not_ agree to tell him, Cassian," I shot back, grabbing my coat and leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"The Benjamin's," I snapped. At least there, I could probably calm down.

How could I even _begin _to tell Cain about that experience? Under what reasons _should _I tell him? I was still coming to terms with it myself. Of course, I had grown out of the fear, but I still didn't want to be near Cassandra.

I truly was proud of how Cain handled the situation, but…

That entire week, I could hardly sleep or eat. Even at Mary's urging, I couldn't relax. If I was angry when I met that spider-taming girl—Mikaila, I think they called her—then I am furious at the moment.

I looked up at the Benjamin's estate, wondering if I really should go inside. I clenched my fists, resolved, and ascended the stairs. I knocked on the door.

"Oh, Doctor," a maid greeted, she stood aside and I entered. "I'll go let Lady Drew know you're here."

"Thank you, but is Drew's father or mother here?"

"The Lady is home alone at the moment. Shall I let you know when the Master is home?"

I nod and she leaves the parlor to fetch Drew. I sit down and massage my temple. My jaw was still in pain from Cain's punch, but I ignored it. If the maid noticed it, she didn't say anything. It certainly felt like it was swelling.

The door opened again and Drew entered.

"Jizabel?"

I glanced at her. Her mouth is set in a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"You're worried about something."

"It's nothing. I got into a fight with Cain. It's quite normal, isn't it?"

"Jiz—"

"I'm fine."

Drew knelt before me and took my hand. "You're not fine. You and Cain _never _fight. I've been with you and your family long enough to know that. Jizabel, I love you. Tell me what's wrong."

I stared at her for a long time. Finally I told her what I could never tell Cain. And she listened.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"I want your permission to marry Drew," I said calmly.

Lord Benjamin froze. He turned to me. His eyes were dark. "You do?"

"I do."

It felt like hours instead of seconds waiting for him to answer. "Have a seat," he said, pointing at the chair before his desk. I sat down, never breaking eye contact with him. I could only hope that I seemed more confident and determined than I felt. "And does your brother know?"

"My brother is still very much a child, Lord Benjamin," I told him.

"What of your Uncle? Is he aware of your intentions?"

"No. He is not."

Lord Benjamin tapped his fingers against the desk. "Without consulting the head of the Hargreaves or your guardian…"

"Cain is the head of the family," I said. No point in denying that. "He does his job well."

"But?"

"But I am still his older brother. I should not have to go to my younger brother for permission to marry. And I have long gotten my Uncle's blessing to marry when I have found the woman I love. I _love_ your daughter and I _want_ to marry her."

I can't say whether or not I had convinced him of my resolve or not. He stood he held his hand out to me. "You're an amazing young man, Jizabel. You may marry Drew."

I smiled and grasped his hand, standing.

When I came to the Benjamin's after the fight two days ago, I had not thought that I would request this before returning home.

Yet I did. And I am glad I did. I was in a pleasant mood when I returned home.

But I wasn't expecting Cain and Mary to be at the front door to greet me. "Welcome home, Big Brother," they said, smiling brightly.

_What did they do this time?_ I asked myself, to afraid to voice my question.

"Oh, we're sorry, Big Brother. You must be tired," Mary said.

"Er…not really…"

Mary ignored me and pulled my hand while Cain pushed me further into the house.

"Would you like some tea, Big Brother?" Cain asked.

"Uh…"

"I'll go let Abigail get some. Oh! Some biscuits would be good to, eh Big Brother? I'll make reservations at your favorite restaurant. The Chinese place, right?"

"Er…Cain…"

"Oh! Big Brother! You've got a few split ends in your hair," Mary said.

_What the heck?! Why should I care?!_

"Maybe you'd like a massage?"

"Mary, what are you—"

"Not another word," Mary said. "Maybe I could interest you in a cigar, Big Brother? Oh! Sorry! I forgot you don't smoke. Hahaha! Oh! I'll go see if Cassian's back with the paper yet."

She left and Abigail came in with a cup of tea and a plate of sugar biscuits. She, too, had the same creepy grin on her face.

"Hello, Jizabel, my dear," she said, setting it down.

"Abi, is there something that I'm not aware of?"

"Oh, heavens! I have no idea what you're talking about, Jizabel." She too laughed creepily and left. For a minute, I sat in the recliner chair, wondering what the hell had gotten into everyone. Cassian came in a moment later.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on," Cassian said. He handed me a copy of the Times. "Just sit back and relax." He turned to leave.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" I shouted at no one in particular.

Cain and Mary came back in. They looked a little nervous. "Er…well…you see…"

"Big Brother, whatever you do, do you promise not to be mad?"

_Eh? I just want to know what's going on! _"Is it something I would _normally_ get mad about?"

From the expressions on their faces, it was. Even Abigail and Cassian knew it would make me mad.

"You haven't looked at the paper yet, have you," Mary said quietly. I looked at the headline.

_Earl Hargreaves—Prankster_

_Earl Cain Hargreaves, along with the famous Medium Crehador and the son of the Baron Gabriel put on a strange, but remarkable performance at…_

…_accused Mayor Gloria of murder and conspiracy…_

_Whether the young Earl was just crying out for attention or not is yet to be determined…_

And I was in such a good mood just a few minutes ago. My hand shook so much that the paper ripped.

"CAIN HARGREAVES!!!"

"Run, Cain!" Mary shouted.

Before Cain could hightail it, I grabbed the back of his collar.

"Cain," I growled. "Explain yourself this instant!"

Caught, Cain fell prostrate on the ground (something he learned back in Japan). "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"…Completely idiotic! Are you seventeen or seven?! Were you born yesterday?!"

"I beg forgiveness, O Merciful Older Brother!"

"You want _mercy_?!"

"I'm sorry!!"

"And he already got lectured by Lord Neil to," Abigail said, her hand against her cheek.

"Really? I thought this whole thing was about Riff bailing on us," Cassian muttered. I stopped yelling at Cain and looked at them.

"He's laying it on harder than Uncle Neil did," Mary stated.

"Of course Jizabel would be tougher on Cain than Lord Neil," Cassian said. "Jizabel's more like Cain's dad than he is Cain's older brother."

"That's a weird way of putting it, but oddly it makes sense," Mary muttered.

I approached them and grabbed Cassian. "What do you _mean _Riff bailed?"

"Um…"

"Apparently, the manservant was part of Delilah," a man I didn't know said approaching us. He smirked at me. "Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Crehador." He extended his hand to me. "I met your brother and sister a few months ago at Butterfly Mansion."

I didn't take his hand. "I see. You're the renowned medium, are you not?"

"I am," he lowered his hand.

"No offense, but why are you here?"

Crehador smirked and pulled me aside. "If your thinking of punishing your brother or his behavior noted in the paper, I suggest you let it go."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

Crehador smirked…

"Okay! Let's go get some Chinese food," I said. Crehador and Cain were on their way out. Of course, I made Crehador promise to get me a picture of Cain when it was all over.

I called Ben and invited him to join us. At least with him, I could have a chance to beat Oscar to a pulp.

"Come on, Big Brother," he said, "Cain said it was okay."

"He did not!" Mary snapped.

"Oscar, give me _one _reason to even let you _touch _Mary," I said.

"Man, you sure know how to hold a grudge."

"No. That isn't the case," I said smirking. "I just don't want my sister to marry my old punching bag." My good mood had returned quite quickly much to my delight.

"Punching bag?" Mary asked.

I smirked and told her about how Ben and I used to gang up on Oscar. I told her why that was when she started to lecture me and say I was a horrid bully.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Mary! Don't agree with him!"

We met Ben at the restaurant. "Where's Cain and Riff?"

"Cain's going to have a little fun with a friend," I told him, "And guess who thinks he can marry my little sister," I said, pulling Oscar over.

Ben smirked. "Oscar, my boy, how've you been?"

"Hehe…"

We entered the restaurant and were promptly seated. Once we ordered, Cassian explained to me in hushed whispers what had happened from the time I left and the time I returned.

"You still mad?"

"Just a midge," I said. "But I'm looking forward to seeing my brother in a dress."

"Huh?!"

I told Cassian what Crehador told me. After I had, I wondered if Cassian was getting enough oxygen. He was laughing quite hard.

"Cassian?" Mary said. "Are you okay? What's so funny?"

I shrugged. "Cain's going to be humiliated and we're going to miss it," I said. For a second time, I said what Crehador told me. "That's why I told him to get me a picture. We'll get a bigger version of it and hang it in the living room."

"You're mean, Big Brother," Mary said, but even so, she was laughing. She stopped laughing after a moment. "Oh! Jizabel, you seemed rather happy when you came home. Any particular reason why?"

"It's not worth mentioning. Yet," I said. The food arrived. "Until then, this is Cain's treat."

"Too bad Cain's not here."

"We'll just send him a big thank you anyway," Mary said. "On the count of three…"

"THANK YOU, CAIN!!" We said in unison before eating.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"If I didn't know it was Cain, I really would have thought it was a girl," Mary said, staring at the photo. I couldn't answer her even if I had an answer to give. I was laughing to hard.

"It's not funny! You try wearing a dress!"

"I already do on a daily basis," Mary muttered.

"I was talking to _him_!" Cain snapped, pointing at me.

I breathed and tried to calm down long enough to answer. "I…al…al…have!" I choked out.

"JIZABEL, IT'S NOT FUNNY!!"

"You're right, Mary. You wouldn't even be able to tell," Cassian said, peering over her shoulder.

Cain marched out of the room and slammed the door. I urged myself to calm down. Once calm, I wiped away the tears and avoided looking at the photo.

Cain had been forced to wear a woman fortune teller's dress and a wig. He wore a veil to cover the bottom half of his face. I'd say I felt sorry for him, but I didn't.

I really didn't feel sorry at all. Now all I had to do is ask the photographer for a larger, poster sized copy and hang it on the wall.

It'd add a touch of elegance, don't you think?

"You didn't have to laugh that hard," Abigail snapped.

"Yes, I did," I said. "Cain in a dress is something to laugh at because he usually acts so macho. He needs an ego-deflate every once in a while."

Mary shrugged and set the photo on the desk. "You've got a point there. But it's not that funny. Cain looks very—"

"Don't say it!" I snapped. "I just stopped laughing." My face and stomach hurt too much to continue.

Mary shrugged. "Well, now what do we do?" She asked.

"Do?"

"Yes. Are we any closer to capturing father?"

I blinked. "Who told you he was alive?"

Mary blanched and tried to run. I grabbed her shoulder. "Mary Weather," I growled. "Did Cain tell you he was alive?"

Mary looked at me with cat like eyes. "If I say yes, will Cain be in trouble again? You were at Drew's the whole time, so Cain sort of took the chance for free reign."

"And look where it got him. In drag," I snapped.

"True, but you were laughing at it nonstop since seeing the photo."

I had no answer to that…"Fair enough," I said, sitting down on the couch. "I'll let it go."

Mary sighed, relieved. "Hey, Jizabel, you've been staring at jewelry stores since you came home."

"I have?" I have. Looking for an engagement ring was harder than it looked. Mary narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine. I have been."

She grinned, "Looking for a gift to give Drew."

"Er…not quite…"

Mary's eyes widened. "An engagement ring?!"

_How perceptive can one girl _be_?!_ I nodded. "I haven't asked her yet…but I have her father's permission at least."

"So that's why you took so long in coming home…"

"Yes and no," I answered. Mary stared at me curiously, but I dared not tell her why I stayed for almost a week (two whole days, plus the hours since I arrived and left…you can do the math). "Maybe you could help me find a good ring."

Mary's curiosity waned, as I had hoped. She squealed and ran to go get her coat. I stood and followed her to get my own coat.

"Where are you guys going?" Cain asked. The glower on his face told me that he was still upset that I wanted a picture of him in drag.

It was worth it. Believe me. It was.

"Out," I said. "We'll be back by dinner. Don't do anything stupid."

"Define stupid!"

I ignored him and took Mary's hand, closing the door behind me. The nearest jewelry store was further than my clinic, so I flagged a cab.

All the while Mary was making suggestions. A gold band rather than a silver one. A diamond if I want to be traditional. If not, perhaps a ruby or a sapphire. I let her ramble, only half listening to what she said.

"Jizabel! Are you listening?"

"Yes, Mary," I said monotonously. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked her to come, but I couldn't take back what I said and make her walk home, even if I wanted to now.

If you don't know, I'll summarize: No matter how old they are or whether they are a boy or a girl, younger siblings are a pain in the ass. Never invite them to go outside with you unless you _absolutely sure_ you'll enjoy their company. I know this. Yet I always forget it before it is too late.

Well, this is one of those moments of regret.

The cab stopped at the store and I paid him while Mary ran inside. I followed her and greeted the owner, who glared suspiciously at me. I could only guess why. Perhaps it was because I brought Mary along…

"How may I be of assistance?" she asked coldly. Mary glared at her and looked around.

"I'd like to look at your selection of engagement rings," I answered, wondering if I ought to look somewhere else.

If Mary thought that I ought to, she didn't say a thing.

The woman went over to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out a selection of diamond rings. A majority of them were silver banded. I passed over those, deciding to take Mary's advice, and looked at the gold banded rings.

Mary peered at them. "What about that one?" She said, pointing at one. I looked at the ring she suggested. The gold band was simple, but small diamond studs framed three larger ones. The center diamond was oval in shape and the two diamonds on either side were cut into a triangle shape.

I checked the price for it and my mouth dropped. I could just barely afford it…

"Jizabel? Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said. _What the heck. _I paid the woman and we left. _I guess it was a good idea bringing Mary along, _I thought. _I never would have found a ring otherwise._

With "stage two" clear, I was almost ready.

"Let's go find Drew," Mary said cheerfully.

"You're not coming," I snapped.

"What?!"

"Mary, have mercy, will you? Can I propose to Drew _without_ my little sister watching over my shoulder?"

Mary pouted. "Fine. I guess that makes sense."

Flagging down another cab, we headed home. At first I thought asking Drew's father for her hand was hard, but…now…I don't know what I'm going to say to convince her.

"You _sure_ I can't watch?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Geez, you're persistent."

"I'm a girl. I can't help if being a little excited for you and Drew."

"I haven't even asked her yet, Mary."

"But still!"

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Mary will just have to hear it from the rumors that might start floating about _after_ I propose to Drew.

"Sooner the better," Mary sang.

"What?"

"I said the sooner you ask her, the better," she repeated, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I shook my head, wondering what I was going to do with her.

"Mary, the pressure's trying enough. Don't add to it."

"I'm trying to _ease_ the pressure. Sorry if the opposite's taking effect. Can I tell Cain?"

"No."

"Uncle Neil."

"I'll tell them _when_ I'm officially engaged. Until then, your lips are sealed. Closed tight. Sewn together. Do you understand?"

Mary nodded her head. I doubt she was going to be able to keep this to herself. Meaning she was right: the sooner the better.

We returned to the estate.

Mary still had a cat like grin spread across her face when we entered the house. She ran up to her room and I went to mine.

The door was opened. I carefully looked inside. And groaned, throwing the door open.

"Cain, what are you doing?"

"Er…nothing," he said, setting something down on the desk. I glared at him.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"What? Do you suspect your little brother?"

"Cain, you've been causing only God knows how much trouble. How can I _not_ be suspicious?"

Cain walked out. "Just letting you know: I'm ordering an evacuation to another location."

"Why?"

"Just as a precaution," Cain said. He poked his head in. "Good luck proposing to Drew!"

My mouth dropped and I strode out of the hallway into Mary's room, forgetting that there was no possible way for Mary to have told Cain anything. "MARY!!"

"I didn't do anything!!"

"Oh. Mary didn't tell me," Cain said, smiling far too happily. "I got a call from Lord Benjamin after you and Mary left," Cain said grinning just like Mary had.

Yes. Lately, I've been wondering why I even bother with my siblings…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I listened to Mary's story in thought. "A tomb?"

"Yes."

"And he wouldn't let you look at the face?"

Mary nodded again. "I'm afraid it might be for Riff. I know he doesn't look like it when your home, Jizabel, but Cain…Riff was his best and closest friend after all…and…"

"Hmm…"

"Do you have an idea of what he's doing?"

I shook my head. "Perhaps it _is_ for Riff. But a tomb that large for one servant is a bit extravagant…Show me where it is."

Mary did so. She stayed outside when I went in. Carefully, I stood at the edge of the tomb and looked at it. Then I smiled. "Cain, you fool."

I walked out, still smiling. "It's not something you need to worry about, Mary," I told her, petting her head. "Nothing to worry about at all."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Do as Cain says and don't look at the face on the coffin."

Mary nodded and we returned home. "Have you proposed to Drew yet?"

I had not. But I had an idea of what I was going to say to her when the time came.

"Geez, Big Brother! You're so slow."

"I can't help that I'm nervous," I snapped.

"What's there to be nervous about? Even if you just hand it to her and bungle your speech, she'll most likely say yes."

"I'm worried about the less likely," I muttered.

Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine. Cain and I will help you set the mood."

"Absolutely not."

"Then just strait out ask her," Mary snapped. "Yes, some girls will expect you to be as original and romantic as possible, but guys tend to strain themselves too much and the effort goes from romantic to corny. Take her to a restaurant, be honest about how you feel around her, and give her the ring. See? Simple."

Yes. It was simple. Almost _too _simple for someone of Drew's status. We walked back to the estate. On the way, a headline caught my eye. I stopped and picked up the paper.

_Murder or Suicide? _

_Mysterious Death of Lord Gladstone is yet to be Solved_

_Lord Gladstone, who has been missing for over half a month, has been found in the Thames River yesterday morning…_

…_Speculators wonder what could have caused the death…_

…_Reputation was ruined…_

…_Proud in life…_

…_Surprisingly successful…_

…_Why would he kill himself? …_

I could laugh, but I kept it to myself. Even so, a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Big Brother?" Mary asked, looking over my shoulder, trying to peak at the paper.

I set it down on the stand again and walked away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, Mary," I told her. "It's nothing at all." It wasn't something I should laugh at. It wasn't something I probably should feel happy about. But I couldn't stop smiling. I tried to relax my facial muscles and remain a solemn appearance if not carefree.

I don't know who killed Cassandra. I really don't care. Besides, I heard from Cain about what happened. Perhaps it was Mary's old friend Leroy. Or maybe it was someone else in Father's circle.

"Are you smiling because you got inspired?"

My mouth relaxed. "Inspired?"

"You have an idea of how you'll propose to Drew, right?"

"Yes, but that's been planned for ages."

"Go ask her then!" Mary snapped, readying herself to kick my shin. I dodged her foot and hoisted her off the ground, carrying her on my shoulder. "What are you doing?!" she shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped at her. "Geez, why are you so temperamental?"

"I'd like to say it's hereditary," Mary mumbled, climbing out of my arms, onto my back. "You're just as temperamental as I am and Cain's got a nasty temper himself."

"I guess you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right. I've seen it a lot lately," Mary stated.

"Oh, really?" I asked, smirking at her. "I didn't think I was being _that_ hard on you and Cain."

"You rarely get mad at me, but lately you've been yelling at Cain quite a bit. Is it just because you're worried about him?"

"If you heard about Father, then you should know that he abused me and Cain."

"Cain did mention that to me and the others. He said there was evidence for it in case you and the others were arrested for premeditated murder, but he didn't show us."

"That's probably because he doesn't know where the evidence is," I said. "Mary, what Cain said is true. Eventually, Father would have tried to kill him and me. He did try, but Cain turned the tables. I was stuck at College worrying about him most of the time."

"I want to see it."

"No."

"Please, Jizabel?"

"Mary—"

"Shouldn't I be allowed to see the evidence? You and Cain rarely tell me anything. I hate being left out of the loop."

I sighed and agreed. I set Mary down and we continued on back to the manor. When there, I pulled out the box with Riff's recording and the photos. I handed her the aged photos.

"During the summer, I became Cain's 'scapegoat,'" I told her. "But I was forced to go back to school just before autumn began and remained there while Cain was subjected to _that_. Do you see why Cain and I did not want to tell you?"

Mary nodded and handed the photos back to me.

"And what about Gladstone? What's his connection?"

I didn't tell her. "Cain's already figured that out. I'm sure he'll tell you."

"But he's been stalking you for a long time!"

"Mary, I've told you more than enough already," I said.

"But—"

"I think I'll go to Drew's," I said, cutting her off. How nice and yet so strange it is that children have such short attention spans. I love it!

"Finally!" Mary shouted at me. "Tell me how it went when you get home."

"In the meantime, pack up and get ready for Cain's evacuation order."

"Whatever…"

I made sure I had the ring with me before leaving. I stopped at my room and grabbed it. I left the Estate, yawning. It wasn't even three in the afternoon and already, it had been a long day.

I really didn't want to walk, so I took a cab instead.

I stared at the box containing the ring. I tried to steady my heart by breathing calmly. It helped. Somewhat.

I wasn't sure if I could do a "proper setting" (as Mary would have put it), but…

The cab stopped at the Benjamins. I stepped down and approached the door.

"Hello, Doctor. Lady Drew isn't here today," the maid said. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I believe she went to the Queen's Garden with a few friends—"

"Thank you," I said, heading toward the garden. It was close by, so what would be the point of flagging another cab?

I entered the garden and prayed that I'd find her soon. It was a fifty-fifty chance that I'd find her if I went one way. On the other hand, I might miss her entirely and make myself into a fool.

I decided to risk it and went right.

Halfway around the park, I spotted her.

"Drew!"

The group stopped and looked at me, somewhat surprised. Drew said something silently to them and broke away from the girls.

"Jizabel you look pale," Drew stated. She raised her hand to my forehead. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever…" she laughed.

"What?"

"Déjà vu," she said. "When Mary introduced us the first time it was here in this park. I was embarrassed and you tried to take my temperature."

"Right," I said, remembering the incident. "You pushed me away and ran in the other direction."

I offered my arm to her and we walked away from her friends.

"How long ago was that again?"

Drew furrowed her brow. "Six months at best, I'd say. Maybe a little less than that."

"That may be true." We stopped and looked at the lake. I pulled out the box and handed it to her. I wasn't even sure I'd be able to say a thing.

Drew took it curiously and opened it. "Jiz…is this…is this an…an engagement ring?"

I nodded, still unable to speak. _So much for my well thought out speech._

Drew laughed. My voice returned.

"What?"

"I've never seen you so scared," she said. "It's cute. Yes, Jizabel. I'll marry you."

If I had wings, I would fly.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"You're certain about this?" I asked Cain.

"I don't see why it ought to matter," he said. "The Hargreaves family has plenty of homes. We've lived in this house so long that it's the one place that Father and Delilah's cards will attack without doubt."

"I suppose so. I just have one problem."

"Don't worry about work," Cain said, "I put up a notice saying that you've moved your location."

"What?!"

"I had to change the name also…" he handed me a paper written with the new address and name. I pocketed the paper and glared at him.

"Oh relax, it's not that bad."

"I don't do pet _grooming _on top of veterinary work!"

"That's why Abigail's been reassigned to help."

"Only dogs get groomed, Cain! Have you ever _tried _to shave a cat?!"

"No. But it sounds painful."

"That's why I usually _sedate_ them first…"

"Jiz, if you start talking about _that_ surgery, I'll hit you over the head repeatedly with your own skull."

"That isn't physically possible, Cain."

"You never know until you try," Cain muttered.

_If anyone should be beaten over the head repeatedly with their own skull, it's this punk Earl…_

The thought, surprisingly, brought a little light to me.

"Well, I'm off to another party."

"Cain, at this rate we might have to cancel our next trip to Japan."

"No we won't," Cain said. "That's a separate fund all together." He left.

I looked at Mary, and she at me. "What did you and Cain mean by 'trip to Japan'?"

"Er…well…"

"Go on," Cassian said, "tell her now. It's just another…what…seven, long years till we go again?"

"Stop mentioning Japan!" I snapped. "Just thinking about it is enough to make me crave some fried tofu!"

Cassian made a face. "Blech. I don't know how you can even _eat _that stuff!"

"Cassian, you're a jerk," Mary snapped.

Cassian backed away from her. "Be nice to your elders, Mary dear."

I snickered. Mary glared at him.

"By how much? A month or two at best?"

"It'll be hard enough explaining it to her later, Cassian. Best let it be," Ben suggested.

Mary looked at us, confused. "What? What will be too hard to explain to me? Come on! Big Brother? Ben? Please?"

We ignored her. Ben flagged a cab.

"Jizabel!"

"You'll see for yourself in a couple years."

"Huh?"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I just pushed her into the cab and we headed off for Aunt Katrina's home…

Slightly over twenty-four hours later, Cain returned with Crehador and a girl in his arms.

I stared at the girl. "Who is she?"

"I know you remember Mikaila," Cain said. "Well…"

I looked at her. The girl was badly injured. I sighed and took her from him. "I'll look at her," I told him.

The girl looked exactly like Suzette. It really was Mikaila. That much I could discern for myself. I set her down on a bed and tended her wounds.

Her arms and legs were badly scarred, and she had a wound in her chest that refused to stop bleeding. She had a terrible temperature. I did what I could for her and left the room. "I can't say she'll live," I told Cain, "but she'll be alright for now."

Cain nodded.

"That girl couldn't possibly be the little chit that tried to kill Riff just a couple months ago."

"I know that," Cain said, "but she is."

"It's frightening how much she looks like Suzette."

"She's still just Suzette's clone," Cain muttered. "In a way, it would make sense."

"Cain, she's not Suzette."

He didn't answer. "I know that," Cain said after a long silence. "I know that. It's easy to remember because of her attitude and the way she acts, but I couldn't just leave her with Father there."

I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're still doing that?!" he snapped.

"Would you rather I give you a noogie?"

Cain snickered and shook his head. "No. I guess not."

"You _guess_ not?" I asked, grinning. "You're torn between wanting a noogie or not?" Cain looked down, not meeting my gaze. I straitened my face. "Cain, I don't know what happened between you and Riff. I'd like to know what happened."

Cain shook his head. "He's still there. Somewhere…I'm sure of it…"

I sat beside him. "I'm sure he is," I said, embracing him. "Go get some sleep."

Cain nodded and went into another room. I looked in the room again. That girl—Mikaila—that demon child that had a sick fascination with Cain…no matter how remarkably like Suzette she looked, I couldn't understand why she would trust Father so full heartedly.

Well, she was probably betrayed, so here she is.

I began to leave, closing the door. I heard her whimper. I briefly debated going inside and decided against it.

_Not Suzette. She's not my little sister back from the dead._

I went into another room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. It had been quite trying as of late. I just wanted it all to be done and over with…

I woke to a scream and ran to the room. Oscar, Mary, and Cain were in the room. Mikaila clutched at her chest. "Clear the room!" I shouted. "Get out!"

She flinched from me. "You…I remember you…"

"Do you want my help or not."

"Are you going to hit me again?"

"Only if you try to hurt my siblings," I snapped, helping her up. I examined her again.

After an hour, I made her lay down again. "You'll be alright. I'll see if there's a way to stop the decomposition that is happening to your body."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me? The last time I saw you, you were so…cruel."

"_Here's the real antidote!" she said, smashing it on the ground._

_Cain fell to the ground, shaking._

_I couldn't just watch anymore. I ran over to them._

"_Cain!" I said, shaking him. "Cain, look at me!"_

"_The…the antidote…"_

_I spun around in a blind fury and grabbed the girl by her hair. She screamed and tried to escape…_

"Yes. I hit you. You look like Suzette, whom Cain grew up with for a couple of years. Perhaps for a moment, I thought you really were Suzette."

Mikaila bowed her head. "Would you have hit Suzette like that?"

"Yes, I would."

"Why?"

"She's mine and Cain's sister."

Mikaila raised her head. "Sister?! I was told she was Cain's cousin."

"Cain doesn't remember that Suzette was his little sister," I said, sitting on the bed. "That's probably why he has mistaken his love for Suzette as a romantic sort of love. He was told that this was true and I acted like it was true as well to keep Suzette safe from Father."

"So…I'm…"

"No. You are not my sister," I said. "You're nothing like Suzette even if you _do_ look like her. Oh, just so you know. This is not to be told to Cain. If he learned that Suzette was his sister, he'd most likely be angry with himself for stooping to our Father's level."

"I heard that Alexis was in love with his sister, Augusta, but…"

"He's a twisted bastard," I said. "Just focus on getting better."

"You say I'm not your sister, but you treat me like I am."

"Am I? I'm just trying to be decent to you since Cain asked me to treat you." I stood and closed the door behind me.

"How is she?" Cain asked. The others, save Crehador, looked at me.

"I can't say," I answered. "One moment she seems rather healthy, the next, she's worn out. If not careful, she could die."

"Isn't there something you could do about that?"

The others left the hallway, leaving just me and Cain. I shook my head. "Sadly, there isn't. Her body is decomposing and that wound refuses to heal whatsoever. If by any chance she _does_ survive, she'll have a hard life in need of constant care. Mary, where are you going?"

"To see if she needs anything."

I nodded and Mary entered the room. I turned to Cain again. "But that's only if she survives. The possibility looks terribly hopeless, but I'm giving it my all."

"Thanks Big Brother."

I was about to speak again, but Mary's voice carried out.

"My life isn't as carefree as you think, Mikaila!"

We turned to the door and listened.

"My brothers and I have seen many loved ones die. I've been so sad, I didn't know what to do. But I continue to live for my brothers. I would do _anything_ to protect them from the outside world. No one desires love that is forced upon them. When I realized that, no matter what happened outside, I made sure to wear soft clothes and have a smile on my face so that when Cain and Jizabel come home, they can feel safe. That's about the only thing I'm capable of, but I think it's something only I can do. Love is not just about wanting. It's also about what you can do for your loved one, isn't it?"

Cain and I walked away.

"It makes me sad," Cain said when we were far enough.

"What does?"

"That Mary thinks that…"

"Well, would you rather her mope around and make everyone _more_ miserable? Besides, haven't you witnessed more than enough of what she had told Mikaila?"

Cain nodded.

"To some people, maybe such sacrifice is sad. But to those _making_ the sacrifice never seem sad do they? Love, over anything else, is sacrifice."

Cain smiled sadly. "Sacrifice, huh?" He leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry it took so long to say this, Jizabel. I know you're going to get married soon and all, but…"

"But?"

"I need your help."

"Against Father?"

Cain nodded.

I smiled. "How can I be of assistance?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Cain and I got off the train.

"Oscar, if anything happens to her—"

"I will be hung, ca…castrated…and burned," he said, cutting me off.

I grinned. "Good Wimpy."

"Wait! Cain!" Mary said, grabbing Cain. She handed him an emerald ring. "Mikaila gave it to me before she died. She said it belonged to Suzette, but it's full of her feelings now. That's why I think it will surely protect you, Cain."

Cain put the ring on.

"I'll see you both again, right?"

"What choice do we have?" I said. "If I die before I'm a wrinkly old man, a certain redhead will never forgive me."

Mary looked at Cain. "Cain?"

"I will. Have I ever broken a promise?"

"You're a repeat offender," Mary laughed. Cain laughed. The train started to move.

"Big Brothers, you better come back or I'll never forgive either of you!!" Mary shouted at us while we waved.

"I got pretty much the same thing from Drew," I said. "Come on. We've an appointment with Madame Octavia."

Cain followed me out of the station. The only thing we could do for now is keep walking forward.

And fight…

~Seven Years Later~

"Papa! I can see the island!"

"Riff! Be careful now."

"Yes, Mother. Uncle Cain! What's that?"

"Oi! Riff! You're too young for this stuff," Cain said, hoisting the wine bottle out of reach. "You have to wait till you're seven."

"You're not the one to decide that, Cain," Drew snapped.

Riff ran up to me. "Do I have to be seven to have what Uncle Cain's having Papa?"

I glanced at Drew and grinned. "Er…well…we'll see."

"But that's not fair!"

"Riff, don't speak to your father in that tone."

"Yes, Aunt Mary Weather," Riff said. He looked back at me, "Sorry, Papa."

Riff ran off to coax Cassian into playing a game. Cain sat next to me and handed me a glass. "Do you have any freaking idea how scary it is looking at your kid and realizing he's a spitting image of you?"

I nodded, taking the glass from Cain. "It is. But why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Well, maybe because for a couple reasons: one, he's your son, but my heir—"

"Wrong. He's the heir to the Benjamin family. The _next _son I have is your heir. That is _if _you don't marry."

"Do I look like the marrying type?"

"No, but one can dream, can't they?"

"And two…it's like having a mini-Jizabel running amuck," Cain said, ignoring me.

"Funny. He looks like me, but acts like you."

"I don't see how that's funny."

"It's funny because when he's older you'll probably make the mistake of calling him 'Older Brother.'"

Cain snickered and I sipped the wine.

"You got some good stuff there."

"We'll just have to escape your wife and Mary so we can go get drunk."

"I don't think that'll be as much of a possibility as last time," Cassian said, handing Riff to me. "He's so hyper I have to wonder if you snuck candy to him."

"The last time I did, I was forced to sleep in one of the guest rooms," I muttered. "However…" Cassian and I looked at Cain.

"Don't look at me. He's a hellion when he's on a sugar high."

"I wouldn't give him candy," Cassian snapped. "So who would have given it to him?"

Cain and I looked at each other, then at Riff's other Uncle who was watching the boat get closer with our sister.

"Oscar," Cain growled. He looked at us. "You didn't let Riff have candy, did you?"

"Er…was I not supposed to?"

"I thought Cain told you not to."

"Huh? I thought you were going to do that," Cain said to me.

"Can I have another cookie, Uncle Oscar?"

"Er…I don't think that's a good idea, Little Riff."

"I'm five years old. I'm not little."

Oscar stared at me. "He's definitely yours."

"He wouldn't look like me if he wasn't," I muttered, finishing the wine. "If he's like this hyper, I'm afraid to see him drunk."

"Papa," Riff said. "Are we going to eat raw fish like Uncle Cain said?"

"If you want to eat raw fish, you can," I said.

"But raw fish sounds nasty."

"It's one of their customs," Drew said, taking Riff onto her lap. "They eat a lot of strange things. You'll learn to accept that."

"They dress differently too," Cain said. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go change into a yukata."

"Why? It's not even night yet?"

"I know, I just haven't worn it in so long that I want to see if it still fits."

"It probably does, Cain," Cassian said. "Mine fits just fine."

_No surprise there,_ I thought.

"Mother, are we really going to a hot spring like Uncle Cain said?"

"Yes, Love."

"Does that mean I have to do the test?"

Drew blinked. "Test?"

"Okay!" I said, taking Riff out of her arms. "I think we'll go see how Uncle Cain's doing with his yukata."

"Jizabel, what test?" Drew demanded.

I ran. The "follies of youth" were coming back to bite me in the ass and I did _not_ like it. I entered Cain's room.

"You could at least knock."

"Get over it," I snapped. "You told him about that stupid test we made you do?"

"Let's call it compensation."

"I'm _married_ now, Cain."

"I'm well aware," he said, "Ah…the joys of bachelorhood. Do you regret it?"

"Not one bit," I said. "But _please_ don't tell him stories about peaking over at the women's baths. We can't do that anymore."

"True. Bringing one's younger sister along certainly dampens the joys of such."

"_Just_ your younger sister?" I growled.

"I know, I know," Cain said, tying the yukata. "Hey, it still fits." He looked at me. "Are you going to get into yours?"

"Why are you wearing a bathrobe, Uncle Cain?"

"This isn't a bathrobe, Riff," Cain said. "It's called a yukata."

"Yukada?"

"Okay, Cain, no stories about perverted trials of manliness or whatever."

"Then how's he going to be accepted as a man?"

"I'll figure that out later. When he's a teenager," I said, turning to leave. I stopped. "I don't even want to imagine what he'll be like as a teenager!"

"Then don't," Cain said.

Riff opened the door and ran out. Cain and I followed.

"Riffael! Don't run!" I shouted. Riff skidded to a halt and looked at me, wide eyed.

"Great, now he thinks _Papa's _mad," Cain muttered.

"Ugh," I groaned. I knew where Cain was getting at. No one called Riff by his full name unless he was in trouble. "Riff, don't run."

"Okay," he said solemnly, walking the rest of the way.

"Hey, his birthday's coming up, isn't it?"

"Not for another month. By then, we'll be heading back to England."

"Too bad. We'll just have to celebrate early," Cain said. "It's sort of scary how fast he's grown."

"I know."

"Papa! We're landing!"

"You look good, Cain," Mary said. "Don't you agree, Drew?"

"I've eyes for only one," Drew answered.

"Oi! Riff!" Cain called. "You want an early birthday present?"

"Yes! I wanna little brother or sister!"

Drew and I looked at each other, open mouthed.

"Think something that can be more easily obtained," Cassian suggested. "Your Uncle can't give you a brother or sister. Take it up with your parents."

"What do you want from Uncle Cain, Riff?" Mary asked.

"A cat! Like Simon!"

"That I can do," Cain laughed.

So many years had passed. I could still remember meeting Cain for the first time when he was just a baby, his beautiful green eyes peering at me and a smile.

I will always remember Lenora's words which have been etched like stone onto my heart. But my duty is no longer to my brother who, now a powerful figure in the political and aristocratic ring, no longer needs me to protect him. My duty is to my family.

The veterinary is no longer a clinic, but has become a well known animal hospital in London.

Riff died the day we killed Father. And Cain almost died with him. Crehador and I pulled Cain out of the debris and rushed him to a hospital for care. It was odd that he had no external injuries, but the internal, mental ones are still healing.

We made a promise that we would honor Riff's memory. The only way I could think of doing so properly was to name my first son after him.

Simon is old and I am amazed at how healthy he is even in his old age. Riff—my son, Riff—loves the old cat to death. It will be a very mournful time when Simon's time comes.

Cassian is starting to show slight signs of age, but still looks so surprisingly youthful.

Oh? Mary and Oscar? Yes. I was surprised to, but Cain and I caved after seeing how devoted he was to our sister. They married last year.

Riff looked around the city curiously. "Where are we?"

"Japan, silly," Mary said.

"I know that," Riff said. "But _where_ in Japan?"

"Tokyo," I told him, hoisting him onto my shoulders. "Let's go have some fun."

"Yah!"

So many years have passed…but nothing much has changed.

We're just…

More carefree.

THE END

* * *

Wow...this really took a while to write! I know no one's reviewed, but hey, I'm actually rather proud of this story even if not many people like it. For those who were able to read it all the way to the end, I will say this:

Thank you very much.

I decided to skip to _after _the battle with Delilah becuase it would pretty much be a repeat with a few differences strait from the manga, so I didn't really want to bother with it. So yes, I got a tad lazy.

Again, thank you to those who read through the whole story.


End file.
